A Haunted Child Part Two
by Sharie05
Summary: A continuation of A Haunted Child


* This story takes place after Heath has been with the Barkley family for two years. Sorry but Eugene does not exist. *  
  
A Haunted Child Part Two  
  
Peter heard the carriage coming as he sat on his horse in wait, walking his horse out onto the road he dismounted and began rubbing the horses leg as the carriage drew closer in the growing darkness. Hank, Matt, and Sam waited close by, once Peter had the Barkley at ease they were going to make their move on him.  
  
Heath thought about Anna as he drove back towards the ranch, up a head of him in the road he could see a man kneeling in front of a horse. He appeared to be rubbing the horse's leg, pulling up along side of him Heath asked, "You need any help?"  
  
"I think he may have stepped in a hole, he just started favoring this leg," Peter replied as he bent down and rubbed the horse's leg and knee area again.  
  
"Here let me take a look," stated Heath as he jumped down from the carriage.  
  
Peter stood up and let Heath move in front of his horse, bending down Heath started rubbing his hands up and down the horse's leg. "Feel's all right, he should be just fine," stated Heath as he stood up and turned around to face Peter.  
  
"That's close enough mister, now drop your gun belt," stated Peter as he leveled his gun at Heath's chest.  
  
  
  
Nick found Jessie in the study staring out the window into the dark night. As he silently watched the boy stand in front of the window with a book in his hand he realized how small and thin he really looked. He imagined Heath looked much the same way at that age; Heath should have been here then not off joining the war at that age, he thought. Not much he could do about any of that now, but he could do something for this boy.  
  
"Hey Jessie, something catch your eye out there?" Nick asked enthusiastically as he crossed across the library towards Jessie.  
  
Startled a little by Nick's loud voice he looked over and replied, "Not really, I was just waiting for Heath to get back." He said as the turned to look back out the window.  
  
"Don't worry, he should be back soon. What book you reading?" He asked as he sat down in a chair next to the window.  
  
"It's Hamlet," replied Jessie as he held up the book for Nick to see.  
  
A little amazed by the boy's choice of books, Nick replied, "Hamlet? What in the world made you pick that one?"  
  
Jessie had to laugh at Nicks comment, "It's a great story, Nick. Haven't you ever read it?" He asked knowing full well Nick probably never had.  
  
"No, I haven't gotten to it yet." Replied Nick trying to cover up the fact that he found Shakespeare boring. Not to mention the way everyone talked, "all those O's, and thou's and thee's, how where you supposed to read through all of that anyhow?" he thought.  
  
"You should really read it, it's great!" piped up Jessie as he stood in front of Nick. "Have you read Titus Andronicus?" asked Jessie figuring that Nick would really like this one.  
  
"Uh, no I haven't gotten to that one yet either," replied Nick growing a little restless.  
  
"Nick you'd really like this one, it's about a Roman General!" stated Jessie excitedly.  
  
"A general, now that part I like," he replied smiling as he motioned Jessie over to his lap. Once Jessie was up in his lap Nick asked, "so tell me more about this Titus Andro.something."  
  
Smiling at Nick, Jessie began, " Titus was a Roman General who defeated the Goths. He had 21 sons but after the war only four sons and one daughter were left. During the war with the Goth's Titus captured Tamora, she was Queen of the Goths." Stated Jessie as he dove into the story.  
  
"So this Titus, he was a great soldier then," replied Nick as he listened Jessie's story.  
  
"He sure was Nick, he fought for 40 years! But he did some bad things too." Replied Jessie. "He killed, or I should say sacrificed Tamora's oldest son for his dead sons, it was part of a victory ritual back then."  
  
"Now who let you read this book?" Nick asked, a little amazed that someone so young would read about such brutality.  
  
"My Mamma let me read it, but she didn't really like it at all. She never wanted to talk much about it." He replied looking up at Nick.  
  
"I can see why," he laughed.  
  
"But you haven't even heard the best part yet Nick!" stated Jessie as he almost jumped out of Nick's lap with excitement.  
  
"All right how much more is there?" Nick asked realizing the boy was going to burst at the seams if he didn't let him finish.  
  
"Lots!" Jessie said excitedly, before spending the next half an hour telling Nick about the story. "And as he invites Saturninus and Tomaora over to eat, when they arrive he is dressed like a chef. Titus kills his daughter because she was raped, and then states that the real killers are Chiron and Demetrius. Saturninus asks for them to be brought forward and Titus tells them that they are all ready here. They're baked in the dish that Tamora has all ready eaten! Titus then jumps across the table and kills Tamora. The emperor then kills Titus and Lucius then kills the emperor. So now he is the new emperor of Rome." Finished Jessie as he watched Nick go over the last part in his head.  
  
"Very well recited Jessie," said Jarrod as he stepped towards them. "You know you have a real flair for story telling young man." He added with a smile.  
  
"Hi Jarrod, sorry I didn't see you come in," stated Jessie as he smiled up at Jarrod.  
  
"Well I didn't want to interrupt your story," he replied as he sat across from them.  
  
"Wait, everybody dies in the end?" Asked Nick with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Not everybody silly," replied Jessie with a chuckled. "Lucius is still alive."  
  
"This one may be a little over my dear brothers head, Jessie." Joked Jarrod as he smiled at the boy.  
  
"What a minute!" shouted Nick. "You trying to pull one over on me runt?" He asked Jessie as he started to tickle him.  
  
"No, Nick, it's.really a. .story," he laughed as Nick continued to tickle him.  
  
"I think you made the whole thing up," he laughed as he continued to torment Jessie.  
  
Nick finally stop his tickling and let Jessie recover, still holding him in his lap he asked, "So does Titus's death mean that Rome is now clean and the cycle of revenge is broken or that it is forever tainted by these crimes."  
  
Jessie looked over at Jarrod; his stunned expression concerning Nick's comments masked the one he was also wearing.  
  
"Excellently put brother Nick, and here I was thinking you hadn't understood a word Jessie said." Replied Jarrod with an amazed look on his face.  
  
"Well big brother," he said as he lifted a yawning Jessie off of his lap, "I thought by now you'd know better than to underestimate me." He added with a smile. "Come on you, it's off to bed you go." Stated Nick as he stood and picked up Jessie.  
  
"Do I have too? Heath's not back yet." Answered Jessie as he looked over towards the window.  
  
"Yes you do, and I'll make sure Heath comes up once he gets back here," said Nick as he began carrying Jessie towards the door.  
  
"Night Jarrod," shouted Jessie waving, as Nick carried him from the room.  
  
Carrying the boy up the stairs Nick really got a feel for how light the boy was. His temper once again started to rise to the surface as he thought about what those so-called men had put the boy through. "All right, you go and wash up while I get your bed ready," said Nick as he watched Jessie walk down the hall towards the bathroom. All night long as he watched Jessie, images of what Heath might have looked like at his age kept flashing in his head. As he turned down Jessie's bed a sick feeling about his little brother was forming in his stomach.  
  
"I'm all done, Nick," stated Jessie as he walked over to the bed and hopped up. "See, all clean," he said showing Nick his hands and teeth.  
  
"Good job, now get under those covers and get to sleep," Nick replied as he pulled the covers up to the boys chin.  
  
"Nick? You'll send Heath up when he gets home, right?" Jessie asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"I all ready told you I would," replied Nick as he smiled at Jessie, "Now lay back down."  
  
As Nick was about to close Jessie's door, the boy called out one more time to him, "Nick?"  
  
Walking back into Jessie's room, Nick sat on the edge of his bed, "what is it now?" he asked a little agitated.  
  
"I'm.well.I." he began before Nick cut him off.  
  
"Your what?" asked Nick with a harsh edge to his voice.  
  
Jessie looked up at Nick almost afraid to say anything. Nick seeing the hurt in Jessie's eyes apologized, "I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid something's wrong, Nick." Stated Jessie quietly.  
  
"Afraid what's wrong?" asked Nick as he looked at Jessie, "something with Heath?"  
  
Jessie jumped when Nick said Heath's name, "how could he know," he wondered as he looked at Nick. "Did he feel it too?" Jessie shook his head yes to Nick's question.  
  
"Jessie don't you worry, I'm sure Heath's just fine. You saw him and Anna together; he probably just couldn't tear himself away from her. Don't forget he knows how to take care of him self too." He added trying to reassure Jessie that everything was all right. "Now go to sleep, I'll send him up when he gets home," he added as he hugged the boy.  
  
"Thanks Nick," replied Jessie as he lay down. Once the door was closed and he heard Nick's footsteps head down the hall, Jessie jumped up and went over to the window and began watching for Heath. He had a bad feeling as he watched the moon rise; something was out there, something bad.  
  
As Nick walked back down the stairs that nagging feeling he had about Heath just wouldn't go away. "Well it is a nice night for a ride," he thought as he opened the front door and walked outside. "And Coco could use the exercise," he tried to convince him self as he walked in the barn and saddled Coco. "That's what I'll say if I ride into him, Coco and I were just out for a stroll in the moonlight," he told him self as he rode away from the ranch towards Stockton.  
  
Heath looked carefully at the man in front of him, this man was no stranger with a gun, he'd have to move carefully. "What is it you want?" asked Heath as he slowly raised his hands.  
  
"Nothing much, just you," replied Peter as a smile crept across his face. "Now do like I said and drop that gun belt!"  
  
Heath slowly dropped his hands to his gun belt, unhooking the buckle he let it fall to the ground at his feet.  
  
"Now kick it over here nice and easy," stated Peter as he watched Heath carefully.  
  
Heath thought over his next move carefully, if there was just this one there was a pretty good chance he could over power him, but if there were more.. Just as the thought finished in his head he heard the sound of approaching hooves.  
  
Peter looked up to see Hank, Sam, and Matt riding up, it was all the diversion Heath needed to leap at Peter. He dove at Peter hitting him mid chest causing both men to go crashing into the carriage. Matched evenly in both size and strength Peter and Heath wrestled back and forth in the dust next to the carriage for control of the gun. Peter had his finger on the trigger, and as Heath rolled on top of him he pulled the trigger hoping to shoot him.  
  
The bullet grazed Heath's side and found a home in Sam's stomach. Sam looked down at the growing stain on his shirt and then up at Hank, "Hank?" he said weakly before falling on his knees. Hank couldn't stop to help; he needed to assist Peter before all of their plans were ruined.  
  
Heath heard the shot and felt it graze his side as he continued to fight for control of the gun. He had to gain control of it before the others over powered him so he could make some type of stand. Just as he was about to gain the upper hand over Peter, two extremely large hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the side of the carriage.  
  
Stunned, Heath raised his head and saw the gun lying just a few feet from him. Making one last attempt to gain control of it, Heath lunged forward. Hank fired at him striking him in the side of the leg, midway between his hip and knee.  
  
Heath landed in a heap clutching his leg. "Damn it Pete!" Hank shouted as he kicked the gun further away from Heath. "Can't you do one simple thing? All you had to do was stand here and hold a gun on him!" He added as he reached down and pulled Peter to his feet.  
  
"Hank!" called out Matt as he sat next to Sam, "he's hit pretty bad." He added as he tried to control Sam's bleeding.  
  
"Get him up in the carriage, we'll put this fella over Sam's horse." Stated Hank as he and Peter moved towards Heath.  
  
Heath tried to get up as the men approached but the pain in his leg was to great, the best he could muster was to sit up with his good leg curled beneath him and his wounded one out to the side.  
  
"You sure put up a good fight, boy," stated Hank as he laughed at Heath. "To bad it'll be your last," he added still laughing.  
  
Looking up at Hank, his face covered in dust and sweat, Heath replied, "what is it that you want?"  
  
"I all ready told you stupid!" Laughed Peter as he kicked Heath's wounded leg, "You!"  
  
Both men roared with laughter as Heath groaned and lay on his side in the dust holding his leg. "Tie him up Pete, make him nice and comfy," stated Hank as he threw a rope at Peter and walked back towards Sam.  
  
"Come on now fella, were gonna take a nice little trip," laughed Peter as he knelt down and grabbed one of Heaths arms.  
  
Heath's heart raced in his chest as he realized the men meant to take him away with them, as Peter grabbed his wrist Heath swung around grabbing Peter's arm and landed on his back. Heath's momentum caused Peter to fall forward on top of him; quickly using the strength in his good leg he propelled himself over thus rolling on top of Peter. Grabbing him by the neck he started to choke the man underneath him.  
  
Hank, having heard the commotion turned around to find Heath choking Peter. Running back towards Peter, Hank swung the rifle butt hard into Heath's lower back..  
  
Feeling the savage blow to his back only caused Heath to concentrate harder at the task in front of him; it wasn't until Hank struck him in the back of the head that Heath lost focus and blacked out.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" shouted Peter as he flung Heath's limp body off of his own. Standing up he began to kick the unconscious man repeatedly until Hank finally stopped him.  
  
"That's enough Pete! It's your fault everything went down like this in the first place! Now tie him up before he wakes up!" He shouted as he glared at Peter.  
  
"Hank! I hear somebody coming!" Shouted Matt as he tried to move Sam. "We gotta get out a here!" he added as he dropped Sam and jumped up on his horse.  
  
"Matt, bring Sam's horse over to Pete!" Shouted Hank as he mounted his own horse and grabbed Peter's.  
  
Peter had finished tying up Heath when Matt brought Sam's horse up next to him. "Come on help me throw him up there," shouted Peter as he tried to lift an unconscious Heath. Matt and Peter managed to tie Heath's body across Sam's horse, "let's ride," shouted Matt as he held onto Sam's horse and took off through the meadow.  
  
"What about Sam?" asked Peter as he mounted his horse.  
  
"He's gone," replied Hank as he took off after Matt.  
  
Peter took one last look back at his friend before following the other two, "Sam had been right all along, this one didn't feel good at all." He thought as he rode away.  
  
  
  
Riding along in the moonlight, Nick was beginning to feel silly. "Heath's going to be awfully upset if he finds me riding out here to check up on him," He thought as he rode along. He was almost half way to town when he heard a shot slice through the still night air. Urging Coco into a gallop he rode towards the sound, only to be rewarded by yet the sound of another shot. His heart thundered in his chest as he rode, his mind raced as he kicked Coco on faster.  
  
Cresting over the top of a small hill in the road Nick could see a carriage up ahead, "Heath!" he shouted as he rode up next to the empty buggy. Jumping down off of Coco, Nick began walking around the carriage calling out Heath's name. Coming around to the front of the carriage he noticed a dark stain on the ground, his heart almost stopped. Bending down, he reached out and touched the stain. There was blood on his hand, "Oh God! Heath's blood!" he thought as he jumped up and continued to search for his brother.  
  
Sam groaned as he tried to sit up, he need to get back on his horse, "how did I fall off?" he thought as he continued to struggle and moan.  
  
Nick's heart jumped as he heard the soft moan, "Heath!" he bellowed as he ran towards the dark figure lying at little way off in the field. "Heath!" Nick shouted again as he landed on his knees next to the injured man. "Oh thank God, it's not him," Nick sighed, as he assessed the strange mans injury, "but who is he and where is Heath?"  
  
"Hang on Fella, you've got a pretty bad wound here," said Nick as he tried to control the man's bleeding. "We need to get you to a doctor," He stated before running back to the carriage; tying Coco to the back, he drove over to the injured man. "Easy now, let me help you up slowly," he said as he lifted Sam up and helped him into the carriage.  
  
Sam continued to moan as the carriage weaved and bobbed back and forth as Nick made his way back to the ranch. Nick tried to comfort the man as best he could along the way, "Hang on were almost there, we'll have you patched up in no time." He said trying to reassure the injured man. But he wasn't sure that would be the case, he knew the man was dying.  
  
Pulling up to the house, Nick jumped down from the carriage and ran inside. "Jarrod! ... Jarrod! He shouted as he ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Nick, what is it?" Questioned a sleepy Jarrod as he ran out of his room, his shirt half buttoned.  
  
"I need your help," he stated as he ran back down the stairs.  
  
Jarrod raced after Nick down the stairs and out the front door where he found Nick standing next to the carriage trying to move an injured man. "Nick what happened?" he asked running over to help him..  
  
"I had a bad feeling about Heath," Nick stated as he looked up at Jarrod while picking up the man under his arms. "I went looking for him and ran across our buggy and this man." Nick added as he and Jarrod lifted Sam out of the carriage. "Jarrod..I didn't find Heath," Nick said his voice trembling.  
  
"Nick lets get him up to the spare room," stated Jarrod as the brothers carried Sam up the stairs.  
  
"Jarrod, Nick, what's going on?" questioned Victoria as Jarrod and Nick carried Sam past her and into the spare room. Following behind them Victoria helped them ease the man down onto the bed. Checking his injury, Victoria looked up at Nick, "what happened to him Nick?" she asked trying to hide the gravity of the man's condition from showing through in her voice.  
  
"I'm not sure mother, I found him on the road heading into town." Replied Nick as he stood next to the bed.  
  
"Nick have you ever seen him before?" asked Jarrod.  
  
"No, I don't recall having seen him before." Replied Nick as he scratched his head.  
  
"Nick, run down and ask Silas to start some water boiling." Stated Victoria as she tended to Sam's wound. Victoria placed a cool cloth on the injured man's forehead as she waited for Nick to return with the water.  
  
Jessie awoke to the sound of Nick's voice as he ran past Jessie's room hollering for Silas. Thinking that possibly Heath was finally home, Jessie jumped out of bed and ran barefoot over to his door. Opening it up quietly he peered down the long hallway. He could hear voices coming from the room Anna had stayed in just last night. "Maybe Heath brought her back," Jessie thought as he crept quietly down the hall towards the room.  
  
Jarrod and Victoria didn't hear Jessie as he walked into the room behind them, they were to busy trying to make Sam more comfortable.  
  
Jessie walked further into the room so he could see who Victoria and Jarrod were tending to; when he noticed the blood on Victoria's hands he raced forward to the side of the bed fearing it contained Heath. He wasn't prepared for who he saw; a scream rose up in his throat but he couldn't get it past his lips.  
  
"Jessie, let me get you back to bed," stated Jarrod as he walked around the bed.  
  
Jessie never heard him as he continued to stare in horror at the man before him. He watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. A smile slowly made it's way across Sam's face as he reached out a shaking blood covered hand and grabbed Jessie's forearm. Pulling the boy closer to him, Sam barely whispered, "I've got you now boy!" as he continued to hold onto Jessie's arm.  
  
The scream Jessie was holding in finally made it's way out of his throat as he desperately tried to pull away from Sam.  
  
Jarrod grabbed Jessie around the middle and pulled him free from Sam's grasp. "Jessie calm down!" Jarrod shouted as he tried to hold him.  
  
Jessie continued to struggle; his only desire was to get away from Sam. If Sam was here then Hank wasn't far behind. Twisting around in Jarrod's arms Jessie managed to break free from his grasp; he bolted straight for the door. As he came charging out of the door and into the hall he ran head first into Nick.  
  
"Damn it Jessie!" Nick growled as water flew all over him and the hallway, "what's the matter with you!"  
  
Jessie didn't even try to answer he had to get away. As he scrambled back up to his feet, Nick grabbed a hold of him by the back of his nightshirt. "Jessie! Stop it!" He shouted as he pulled the boy close and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Jarrod ran out into the hall just as Nick was catching Jessie. "Jarrod, what happened!" shouted Nick as he looked up at his older brother.  
  
"The man, said something to him and he starting screaming. I tried to catch him but he broke free." Stated Jarrod slightly out of breath.  
  
"Jessie," Nick stated as he turned the boy to face him. "Do you know this man?" he questioned seeing the fear Jessie's eyes held.  
  
Jessie's head was spinning, "what was Nick asking him?" He knew he had to get away, "there here," he whispered as his eyes darted around the hall.  
  
"Jessie! Who's here!" shouted Nick as he grabbed Jessie's chin forcing the boy to look at him.  
  
Jessie really saw Nick for the first time, "Nick their here, Hank's here," he cried as he looked into Nick's eyes.  
  
"Jessie that's not Hank in there, I know what he looks like I helped take him in remember?" Nick stated as he held onto Jessie's arms.  
  
Jessie's mouth quivered as he replied, "it's not Hank.. it's Sam," he replied quietly as he started to tremble.  
  
Nick's eye's widened as he realized who the man in the next room was. Drawing his gun he quickly ran into the room, leveling his gun at Sam, Nick demanded answers. "Where is he?" He shouted as Sam smiled up at him from the bed, "Where's my brother!"  
  
  
  
"How could you just leave him there!" shouted Peter as he confronted Matt.  
  
"What, would you rather get us all killed for the sake of a dead man!" replied Matt as he stood up to Peter.  
  
"He was alive Matt! You left him there alive!" shouted Peter as he stood face to face with Matt.  
  
"He wouldn't have lived much longer, not with a wound like that! Your stupidity is what killed him Pete, not me!" Matt answered back as he turned away from Peter.  
  
Pure hatred flashed across Peter's face as he lunged at Matt. The force of Peter hitting him in the back knocked the wind out of him as he hit the ground. Peter quickly took advantage of the situation and began beating Matt about his head and upper back.  
  
Seeing the fight as he emerged out of his tent, Hank quickly went over and pulled Peter off of Matt. "Damn it Pete, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" shouted Hank as he slapped Peter across the face.  
  
"He accused me of killing Sam!" stated Peter as he glared at Hank.  
  
"So what were you going to do, kill Matt?" replied Hank. "Let it go Pete, I'll talk with Matt. Go check on our friend over there." He added pointing over at Heath's still form tied to the tree.  
  
Peter glared at Hank for a moment longer before walking away. Rubbing his face he made his way over towards Heath. "Damn that Matt!" thought Peter as he stopped in front of Heath. "If he hadn't of talked Hank into getting even with that boy none of this would have happened!" He thought, as he nudged Heath's wounded leg, not getting a response he kicked the leg harder.  
  
Heath let out a groan as Peter kicked him, his head pounded as he tried to look up at his attacker. His eyes were so heavy, he had a hard time trying to focus them as the figure in front of him knelt down and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
"What's the matter boy, that leg bothering you," laughed Peter as he grabbed the front of Heath's shirt and pulled him forward; causing Heath's arms to be pulled against the back of the tree they were tied behind.  
  
Heath clenched his teeth as he felt the ropes on his wrists tighten as the man pulled him forward. His shoulders also loudly protested as the strain was increased on them. Not willing to give the man the satisfaction of knowing the pain he was causing, Heath tried to regulate his breathing. But as the man pulled him even closer, Heath let out a small moan as the pain in his already injured shoulder became to great to ignore any longer.  
  
"This is nothing boy, just wait until we get through with you!" Laughed Peter as he watched Heath's pain stricken eyes look up at him. "There just might not be anything left of you boy!" He added laughing once again. "Take care now," he said as he shoved Heath backwards.  
  
Heath's injured head hit the tree he was tied to and blissful darkness once again over came him.  
  
  
  
Heath shivered uncontrollably as he lay semi conscious in the chilly night air. His breathing came in short shallow pants, his ribcage just wouldn't expand far enough in his current position to allow much more than that. His shoulders ached from the constant pressure put on them by having his arms tied behind the tree. He could no longer feel his hands as the ropes holding him bit cruelly into his wrists. His leg had finally stopped bleeding but the pain he felt in it grew by the minute, there was no way he could move it with out sending waves of pain up to his brain. The back of his shirt was stuck to him as the blood from his head wound continued to seep slowly down his neck.  
  
"How is he?" questioned Hank as he walked out of the tent and back over to the campfire.  
  
"He's alive, I don't think he'll be trying to go anywhere soon," laughed Peter as Hank sat down.  
  
Seemingly out of now where Matt rushed in and grabbed Peter by the shirt lifting him up to his feet. Taking out his knife he placed it under Peter's eye and said, "If you ever touch me again I'll kill you!"  
  
"Matt." Peter started.  
  
"I'll ram this knife straight through you, you rotten coward!" He spit in Peter's face. "I should've killed you long ago!" He added as his black eyes glistened in the moonlight.  
  
"Matt! I told you to let it go!" Shouted Hank as he walked up to the two men.  
  
Matt dropped his hold on Peter's shirt and took a step backwards, he kept his knife out and his eye's never left Peter's. "He's useless Hank! We should just get rid of him now!" He replied as he continued to glare at Peter.  
  
Walking up between the two men, Hank turned to face Peter. "Pete, go in and write that ransom note we talked about earlier. We need to send it off to that boy's family." He stated as he looked over at Heath's still form.  
  
Peter reluctantly walked away to write the note leaving Hank and Matt alone by the fire. "Matt," Hank stated as he turned around to face him. "I need him a little while longer, he's the only one left that knows how to read and write. Once we have the money you can finish him off along with that fella over there." Hank stated as he watched the fire dance in Matt's eyes as he looked over at Heath.  
  
"With pleasure Hank," replied Matt with a laugh, "with pleasure!"  
  
  
  
Nick ran out to the bunkhouse and gathered some of the men to help him track down Heath. "Claude, you Mark, Bill, and Joe come with me. David, ride into town for the sheriff and the Doc. Paul I need you to help Jarrod, he's in the house upstairs." Shouted Nick as he directed the men around. Grabbing Coco's reins he quickly mounted and headed off with the men to the spot he found Sam.  
  
Audra had finally managed to calm Jessie down; he was now sleeping quietly on her bed. Getting up she decided to see what was happening down the hall with Jarrod and Mother.  
  
As Audra left the room Jessie quickly slipped out of her bed and walked over to the door. Looking around the doorframe he saw Audra enter the spare room, quickly scurrying down to his room he grabbed his clothes and made his way down the back stairs. Quietly making his way through the kitchen so Silas wouldn't hear him, Jessie made his way out the back door. Dressing quickly and discarding his nightshirt by the back door he ran out to the barn. Making his way to Charger's stall he quietly talked to the beautiful horse.  
  
"Charger I need your help, we have to find Heath," Jessie said quietly as he backed Charger out of his stall. "I know you can find him, you have to," he said as the tears began falling down his face. "I can't put a saddle on you boy, I can't lift it that high." Said Jessie and he walked Charger towards the hay bayles. "I hope you don't mind," he said as he climbed the hay bayles and then jumped up on Charger's back. "Let's go find him boy!" He said as he took Charger out of the barn and set off in a gallop down the road.  
  
  
  
Peter sat in the tent and wrote out the ransom note; it wasn't easy as he was still plenty mad at Matt. "How dare he threaten me!" thought Peter as he stood up with the note in his hand. "We wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't want that damn kid!" He thought as he walked out of the tent and made his way over to the campfire. "Here," he stated as he handed the note to Hank.  
  
"Good, now go and deliver it to the house." Stated Hank as he handed the note back to Peter.  
  
"Me? Why don't you make him go!" he shouted as he pointed at Matt.  
  
"Because he's to hot headed, I don't need any more trouble right now!" Replied Hank as he stood up in front of Peter. "I trust your judgment Pete, I know you can handle this." He added as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
Peter looked at Hank and then over at Matt, a smile crossed his lips, "all right Hank, I'll go." He said shaking Hanks hand.  
  
"Pete, give them a little extra something. Put a little Barkley blood on that note for them," laughed Hank as he motioned Peter towards Heath.  
  
"Sure thing," stated Peter as he walked over to Heath. "Time to wake up," he said as he kicked Heath in the side.  
  
Heath groaned as the kick jarred his all ready battered ribcage. Peter knelt down and grabbed him by the hair, "here boy let me see those eyes," he said as he pulled Heath's head up. "Come on open up," he laughed shaking Heath's head back and forth.  
  
Heath felt sick as his head swayed back and forth, try as he might his eyes just didn't want to obey his commands. They felt so heavy and he was so tired and cold, everything hurt. The constant shaking of his head finally won out over the battle he was having with his stomach and he threw up all over Peter's arm.  
  
"Damn you!" Peter shouted as he dropped Heath's head and started shaking the mess off his sleeve. "Now you've done it boy!" He shouted before calling over for Matt. "Matt, hey Matt! This boy needs a little assistance," shouted Peter as he began untying Heaths arms from around the tree.  
  
"What now?" asked Matt as he stood next to Peter.  
  
"Help me stand him up," replied Peter as he bent down and grabbed Heath's left arm. Matt grabbed Heath's right arm and the two began to lift the injured cowboy to his feet.  
  
Heath felt his arms being released from behind the tree, and then two sets of hands were on him dragging him up to his feet. His leg screamed as the men forced him to stand, the pain was too much and Heath started to flail his arms in an attempt to stop the men from moving him.  
  
Matt quickly stopped Heath's movements by slamming a fist into the gash left by the bullet that grazed his ribs. Heath's body went limp as he tried to get enough air in his lungs to breath. This gave Peter and Matt all the time they needed.  
  
Peter quickly wound a rope across Heath's chest, under his arms and around the tree securing his upper body to the tree. Taking his arms and wrapping them backwards around the tree, Peter once again secured Heath's hands there. Peter wrapped another rope around Heath's hips further tethering him to the tree in an upright position.  
  
Matt stood back and reflected on Peter's handy work, "Nice job Pete," joked Matt. "But we can't have this poor boy looking at the ground all day can we?" he snickered as he pulled up Heath's head by his hair.  
  
"I guess we can't," laughed Peter. Taking a piece of rope he placed it across Heath's open mouth. Tying the rope tightly behind the tree, it cruelly held Heath's head up and forced his mouth open. "There now, don't he look pretty." Laughed Peter as he stood laughing at Heath.  
  
"He sure does," laughed Matt. "Come on you better get going," he said as he started to walk back to the campfire.  
  
"Sure, I just wanna leave him something to remember me by," stated Pete as he walked up and grabbed Heath by the throat. "I'll be back soon," he whispered in Heath's ear before kneeing him in his injured leg.  
  
Matt sat back and watched as Peter played with the cowboy, "maybe I could teach him, he might not be so useless after all," he thought as a smile crept across his face.  
  
  
  
Jessie and Charger raced through the cool darkness, their two hearts beating as one as the same thought raced along with them. Ahead in the road he could see a group of riders, as he drew nearer he could make out Nick sitting a top Coco.  
  
Hearing someone approaching from behind them, Nick turned Coco around and drew his gun. "Jessie!" Nick hollered as he came riding up next to him on Charger. "You shouldn't be out here!"  
  
"I'm going to find Heath!" Stated Jessie confidently as he sat on top of Charger staring at Nick.  
  
"You're going back to the ranch, right now!" Replied Nick as he tried to grab Charger's reins.  
  
"No, I've got to find him! It's my fault!" Shouted Jessie as he pulled back on Charger's reins and headed him off across the field at a full gallop.  
  
"Jessie!" Yelled Nick as he turned Coco and began to follow him. "Claude, you men keep searching. I'll catch back up with you!" he added as he rode off.  
  
Nick was having a hard time keeping up with Charger, having such a small rider on his back he raced along like the wind. Nick began making up ground when Jessie slowed Charger down to rest him awhile.  
  
"We've just got to find him Charger, he's out here because of me," he cried as he hung onto Charger's neck as they walked along under the moonlight. As Jessie lifted up his head to wipe away his tears, a small flicker in the distance caught his eye. He was concentrating so hard on the light in the distance he didn't hear Nick ride up next to him.  
  
"All right young man, you're coming with me!" Nick stated as he finally grabbed Charger's reins from Jessie's hands. "Come on, didn't you hear me?" he asked as he started to turn Charger around.  
  
"Nick look!" said Jessie as he pointed off towards the distant flickering light. "It's Heath, I know it is!" He said looking up at Nick his eyes shinning.  
  
Nick followed Jessie's arm and saw the light in the distance. "Jessie we have no way of knowing if Heath is out there or not."  
  
"He is Nick," insisted Jessie, "can't you feel it?" he asked almost pleading with Nick.  
  
Nick looked back towards the light, there was something drawing him towards it. "All right, we'll head the horses over to those trees," he replied pointing off to a clump of trees over to their left. "You'll stay there and I'll go and check things out." Stated Nick as he and Jessie started over towards the trees.  
  
  
  
Heath's world was one of constant unending agony; he desperately wished the black curtain of unconsciousness would over take him. This new position he now found himself in was pure hell. His leg was a source of never ending torment, the ropes around his shoulders, wrists and hips bit cruelly into his skin. But the rope holding his head up was pure and simple agony; it forced his mouth to remain open and cut into the sides. Drool ran freely down his chin mixing with blood.  
  
There was no way to relax, no way to escape the never ending pain. His heart began to beat faster as his breathing became more and more labored. His ribcage was just simply too painful to allow him to take a deep breath, he started to panic as his body craved more air. As his breathing came in shorter and shallower pants he heard a soft voice singing quietly. The voice sounded somehow familiar, struggling to open his eyes he felt a soft hand caress his cheek.  
  
"Heath, relax love," the soft voice cooed as the hand continued to caress his cheek. "Help is on the way, love."  
  
Heath's eyes opened slowly, it took him a few moments to focus on the lovely face now before him. "Mary?" his mind thought as he looked at the beautiful woman standing before him.  
  
"Yes love," the woman nodded. "You helped my son, now it's my turn to help you." She said softly as she brushed her hand gently through his hair.  
  
"Your son?" His mind questioned as Mary tried to ease his pain. Heath felt relaxed at her gentle touch, his breathing started to slow down and his pain seemed to ease up some. He tried to talk to her but the rope cutting across his mouth made it impossible.  
  
"Shhh, love you just relax," she said placing her hand gently on his cheek.  
  
Heath was finally starting to feel some relief from the constant torture as Mary started to sing softly to him as she gently caressed his cheek.  
  
"Oh, come by the hills to the land where fancy is free. Stand where the peaks meet the sky and the boughs meet the sea; where rivers run clear, bracken is gold in the sun; Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."  
  
"Oh, come by the hills to the land where life is a song. Stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long, Where the trees sway in time, even the wind sings a tune; Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."  
  
"Rest dear boy, yer brother is coming," spoke Mary softly as she caressed a sleeping Heath's cheek.  
  
  
  
Anna awoke with a start, her heart beating hard under her nightgown. She had a terrible feeling that Heath was in trouble. "Calm yourself Anna," she said out loud. "He's fine, you just miss him is all," she tried to tell herself as she lay back down on her bed. But the feeling remained as she tossed and turned about trying to fall back asleep. Frustrated with herself she got out of bed and paced back and forth across her bedroom. "This is ridiculous!" she told herself as she started to get dressed, "what are they going to think when I show up in the middle of the night?" She wondered as she made her way down stairs, "easy, they'll think you're crazy!"  
  
  
  
"Jessie, you stay here with the horses, I'll be back as quickly as I can." Stated Nick as he prepared to go and check out the campfire burning about a half mile away from them.  
  
"No, I'm going with you Nick," stated Jessie as he walked up next to Nick.  
  
"There's no way you're going with me boy!" Replied Nick as he grabbed Jessie by the arms, "you shouldn't even be here!"  
  
"Nether should you! It's my fault Nick, I have to help him! I just have to!" Jessie shouted at Nick as his anger rose and frustration level rose.  
  
Nick looked at Jessie standing before him in the moonlight; he could see the fire his eyes held. "All right, but you stay behind me at all times! You got it?"  
  
Jessie shook his head yes as his heart soared.  
  
"Can you shoot?" Asked Nick as he handed Jessie his rifle.  
  
"Yeah, my Papa..." Jessie started.  
  
"Let me guess," stated Nick cutting him off, "you're Papa taught you when you were little," he finished smiling.  
  
A smile crossed Jessie's face as he beamed at Nick. "All right, remember stay behind me and keep quiet," said Nick as they started walking towards the distant campfire. Nick looked skyward and said a quiet prayer, "Lord please help us find him."  
  
  
  
Peter mounted his horse and prepared to ride off. "Don't have too much fun with him while I'm gone Matt," laughed Peter as he watched Matt walking over towards their captive.  
  
"I'll leave you something by the time you get back, but you'd better hurry!" shouted Matt as a devious smile crossed his face. Taking out his knife he walked up to the unconscious man tied to the tree.  
  
Grabbing Heath by the throat he attempted to wake him, "after all it's no fun playing with someone unless they can feel it," thought Matt. "Hey no sleeping there pretty boy," Matt said with a laugh as he started cutting the buttons off of Heath's shirt while applying a little more pressure to Heath's neck with his other hand.  
  
He couldn't get in enough air and started to come around as his lungs struggled to draw in oxygen. Opening his eyes slightly he looked at the man who's face was just inches from his own.  
  
"There now that's better," smiled Matt as he released the hold on Heath's neck and stared into his pain filled eyes. "I don't think we've been formally introduced," smiled Matt as he waved his knife in front of Heath's face. "My name's Matt, not that you'll ever be able to tell any one," he laughed as he traced along Heath's jaw line with his knife.  
  
Heath looked at the man before him, "my God he's totally insane," he thought as he looked into Matt's dead eyes. "There's nothing there, nothing at all."  
  
"So you're the one that helped the little brat," Matt snickered as he cut the last button off of Heath's shirt. "Well Barkley, I'm afraid that was a big mistake on your part. I'm just going to have to teach you a little lesson." He laughed pulling Heaths shirt back.  
  
Matt looked at the bruises forming along Heath's ribcage, poking a large bruise with his finger he watched the pain on Heath's face as he continued to poke at it. "Ah, that doesn't hurt now does it pretty boy," he laughed. "This is a nasty cut you got," he said as he looked at the gouge in Heath's side caused by the bullet. Taking his knife he drew it across the bloody wound opening it further.  
  
Heath bit down on the rope across his mouth as he tried to draw his stomach in and way from Matt. He could feel blood once again running down his side, as he desperately tried to control his breathing.  
  
Seeing Heath suck in his stomach, Matt placed his knife underneath the bullet wound on Heath's side. Pressing against his flesh with the knife Matt said, "Come on boy, suck it in for me," he snickered as he began to press harder and harder with the knife as Heath tried to get away from it.  
  
Heath tried to get away from the pressure Matt's knife was putting on his side but his battered ribcage just wouldn't allow him to suck in his stomach any further. His body shook as his lungs screamed for air and he was forced to try and take a breath.  
  
Matt delighted at the struggle Heath was having, he drew even closer as he continued putting pressure on the knife. He could see Heath shaking and the perspiration run down his forehead into his eyes. "How long can you hold it boy," Matt laughed just inches from Heath's face.  
  
His body giving out on him, Heath readied himself for the inevitable pain as his body started to relax. He could feel the cold tip of the knife break through the skin, as the knife sliced in deeper the pain became almost unbearable and his entire body shuddered. Just before he passed out he felt Matt push the knife in deeper as he said, "And that's only the first time we'll play this game pretty boy!"  
  
  
  
Anna ran down the sidewalk towards the livery stable as the fear inside her grew with each passing moment. She almost collided with doctor Merer as he came running out of his office.  
  
"Excuse Miss Holden," stated Doc Merer as he held onto Anna's arms steadying her. "I didn't mean to almost knock you over," he added with a smile.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault I'm the one who should be apologizing," she said embarrassed.  
  
"Where is it that you're off to in such a hurry? Is so late." He said releasing Anna's arms.  
  
"Well its kind a silly really," she replied her face turning red. "I'm heading out to the Barkley Ranch."  
  
"Well I'm heading out that way myself and I could use the company if you don't mind," he said offering his arm to her.  
  
"Thank you" stated Anna as she took the doctors arm and headed over towards his buggy with him. A few moments later the pair were on their way to the Barkley residence unaware of what was in store for them.  
  
  
  
Nick and Jessie made their way slowly towards the burning campfire, "Get down," whispered Nick as he laid down in the tall grass pulling Jessie down with him, "someone's coming." Jessie could hear a rider approaching as he lay in the grass next to Nick.  
  
Peter never noticed the two dark figures hidden in the tall grass as he rode by them. He had a job to do and this time he wasn't about to let Hank down.  
  
"Come on," whispered Nick as he helped Jessie up.  
  
"Nick," whispered Jessie as he pulled at Nick's arm. "That man, I think it was Peter. It's just he was on Henry's horse and he don't let anybody ride it." Stated Jessie as a faraway look crossed his face.  
  
Nick's nerve endings stood on end as he realized they where on the right trail; his little brother was close by. "All right, let's go get Heath, Jessie," Nick said as he started moving ahead quietly. "Remember stay behind me."  
  
  
  
Matt laughed as he walked away from an unconscious Heath, this was turning out to be more fun than he thought. "This boy is strong; I could play with him for days," thought Matt as he wiped his knife clean.  
  
"You playing with our young friend again," questioned Hank as Matt plopped down beside him next to the fire.  
  
Taking a swig of the whiskey Hank handed over to him, Matt replied, "This one's a lot of fun, Hank. The boy's pretty strong."  
  
"How's he doing?" asked Hank as he heard a small moan coming from Heath.  
  
"He's hanging in there," laughed Matt-making reference to Heath hanging from the tree. "I see Pete left."  
  
"It shouldn't take him too long," stated Hank, "once we get the money we'll head further north up into Canada for a while." He added lying back against his saddle.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Matt asked pointing his knife in Heath's direction.  
  
"Like I said before, he's all yours Matt," smiled Hank as he clasped Matt on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
As Nick and Jessie drew closer to the campsite they could hear laughter. Jessie's blood ran cold as he heard Matt's evil laugh and he began to shiver. Nick looked back at Jessie and saw the terror in his eyes. "Jessie," he whispered quietly, "what is it."  
  
Jessie turned his head towards Nick, "it's him, Matt," he said in a whisper that was barely audible. "Hank's there too," he added as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Ok, stay here," Nick, whispered as he prepared to move forward. Grabbing Nicks pant leg Jessie shook his head no. Frustrated Nick reluctantly let the boy follow along behind him, as they came within about 30 feet of the edge of the camp, Nick saw him. His heart sank as looked at his brothers motionless body tied to a tree on the other side of the campfire. He looked down at Jessie who by the look on his face had also seen Heath. Putting an arm around Jessie, they watched as Matt and Hank pasted a bottle of whiskey between them as they sat around the fire. Before Nick could figure out his next move he watched as Matt stood up and staggered back towards Heath.  
  
"Hey boy you've been sleeping long enough," laughed Matt as he walked up to Heaths limp form. He heard Heath groan as he stepped up in front of him, taking his knife he brushed the hair away from Heaths forehead. "Time to wake up pretty boy," Matt teased as he ran his knife over Heaths left eyebrow, "Maybe you need a little something to get you going," he laughed as he made a cut just above Heath's eyebrow.  
  
Heath groaned and forced his eyes open as Matt's knife sliced into his skin once again. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face forcing him to close his left eye.  
  
Matt smiled at Heath as he taunted him with the knife. "You know you're really not that pretty anymore," he laughed in Heath's face.  
  
Heath didn't think he could take much more as he watched Matt switch his knife from hand to hand as he grinned at him with cold black eyes. He wondered how it would all end when an inhuman scream cut through the still night air. Whirling around just in time to see a flash of light, Matt felt a bullet rip through his midsection. Looking across the campfire in disbelief he stared at a small figure with a rifle in his hands, seconds before grumbling to the ground he realized who the figure was. "Jessie." his mind shouted before he collapsed in a heap.  
  
Nick was just as startled by the scream as Matt and Hank had been; recovering quickly he opened fire on the remaining man in the camp. Hank never had a chance to draw his gun, with his shoulder still injured and the shock of the noise he just couldn't move quickly enough. Nick's shot's hit their mark and Hank fell next to the fire, he was dead before he even knew what hit him.  
  
Nick looked up in time to see Jessie already on the other side of the camp next to Heath. Checking to make sure the big man was indeed dead Nick made his way over to them.  
  
"Heath," Jessie sobbed as he used Matt's knife to cut the rope so cruelly slicing through Heath's mouth. Jessie pulled a cloth out of his pocket and started to whip Heath's face. Suddenly he was pulled down to the ground, and Matt was on top of him. Blood was dripping down Matt's face from his mouth and the front of his shirt was completely red. His blood covered hands found their way up to Jessie's throat as his dead black eyes stared into Jessie's terrified green ones. Laughing as the blood bubbled out of his mouth Matt tried to strangle the life out of Jessie.  
  
Still gripping Matt's knife in his hand Jessie brought it up quickly and stabbed it into the side of Matt's neck. A shocked look came over Matt's face as he let go of Jessie and frantically grabbed at the knife protruding from the side of his neck.  
  
Seeing Matt grab Jessie, Nick rushed over and knocked Matt off of Jessie just a moment after Jessie stuck the knife in him. Jessie was up and on top of Matt in a flash grabbing for the knife, ripping it out of the side Matt's neck Jessie held it up over his head with two hands. Bringing it down as a scream escaped his mouth, Jessie plunged the knife straight into Matt's chest.  
  
The last thing Matt saw was Jessie holding his own knife over his head, the boy's eyes had taken on an almost white glow as he plunged the knife down. Matt knew the instant the knife entered his body who was behind the boy's eyes.  
  
Jessie watched as the blood gurgled and bubbled out of Matt's mouth until finally forming a pool in his mouth as he stared lifelessly up at the sky.  
  
"Jessie," Nick said as he picked the boy up and looked him over, "are you all right?" he asked seeing the blood on the boy's neck and shirt.  
  
Jessie didn't answer him as he looked blankly at Heath, "Please take him down Nick," the boy cried as he looked back at Nick.  
  
Nick put Jessie down and turned to face Heath, "Heath," he said softly as he looked at his little brother. "I'm here," he cried as he placed a hand on Heath's cheek. Nick was horrified at Heath's condition; he was almost completely covered in blood. Blood, which still flowed freely from several wounds. "Jessie, go and see if there's anything we can use to warm him." Nick stated as he began to cut away the ropes that held Heath. "Jessie go!" Nick shouted trying to knock the boy out of his stupor.  
  
Jessie looked up at Nick and saw the pain in his eyes, turning around he ran back up towards the campfire. He quickly found two blankets and started to run back towards Nick. He didn't see Hank's body until he was right on top of it. He looked down to see Hank's eyes staring straight up at him; a small gasp escaped his mouth as his heart raced. Hearing Heath moan brought him back and he jumped over Hank running back to Nick.  
  
Nick had managed to cut Heath free of the tree. Heath was lying in the soft grass as Nick started checking his many wounds. "Here Nick," said Jessie quietly as he presented the blankets to Nick.  
  
"Thanks kid," smiled Nick trying to ease the fear he saw on Jessie's face.  
  
Jessie couldn't take his eyes off Heath, kneeling down he started wiping the blood away from the cut above Heath's eye as he quietly talked to him. "Hi Heath," he whispered into his ear, "we found you, Nick's here and Charger too." He cried softly as he ran his small fingers through Heath's hair. "We're gonna take you home now, you can sleep in my bed if you want to, it's nice and soft." He sobbed softly.  
  
Heath slowly opened his good eye a crack and saw the small boy kneeling next to him, slowly reaching up his right hand he placed it on Jessie's shoulder. He tried to comfort him but he couldn't get any words to come out.  
  
Jessie jumped as Heath's hand found his way not only to his shoulder but his heart. "Heath," Jessie cried as he hung onto Heath's arm, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" He cried looking down at Heath.  
  
Heath pulled Jessie's head down to his face and barely whispered, "you.saved.me.. not.your fault.don't...cry."  
  
Jessie looked at the pain in Heath's eyes and hugged his arm tight; he looked up at Nick and noticed tears staining his cheeks.  
  
"Jessie," Nick said wiping away the tears on his face, "see if you can find something we can use for bandages. Nick watched as Jessie scurried back up towards the campfire, turning back to Heath he said, "we're going to get you out of here, little brother." Taking one of Heath's hands he added, "Just hold on for me, OK? That's an order."  
  
Nick's comment brought a faint smile to Heath's lips before his closed his eyes and let the black sea of darkness engulf him once more.  
  
  
  
The house was a beehive of activity as Doc Merer and Anna pulled up out front. Doc Merer had explained what brought him out to the Barkley Ranch so late at night as the pair rode along together. Anna had been even more anxious to get to the house after listening to the Doctor explain what little he knew. As they quickly walked up to the house together Silas met them at the front door.  
  
"Miss Anna!" exclaimed Silas, delighted but still surprised to see the lovely girl.  
  
"Hello Silas," stated Anna with a smile as she took Silas's hand. "Where's Heath?"  
  
Silas could see the fear in her eyes; he wasn't sure how to tell her Heath was missing. He didn't have to, his silence and the solemn look on his face spoke volumes.  
  
"No," she said quietly squeezing Silas's hand.  
  
"Mr. Nick is out there right now looking for him Miss Anna. He'll find him and bring him home you just wait and see." Spoke up Silas as he tried to ease Anna's fears.  
  
"Jessie.. Silas where's Jessie?" Anna asked as the shock of Heath's disappearance started to settle in.  
  
"He's asleep in Miss Audra's room," replied Silas as he held Anna's hand.  
  
"Thank you Silas," she said with a smile as she hugged him.  
  
Silas watched as she ran up the stairs, "don't you worry none, Nick will bring our boy home," he whispered.  
  
Anna could hear Jarrod's voice as he and Doc Merer were discussing something in the spare bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom she could see what or rather whom their discussion was about.  
  
"Anna!" shouted Audra as she rushed over to her friend. "What brings you out here?" she asked as she held Anna's hands.  
  
"Oh Audra, I had a terrible feeling that Heath was in trouble. I couldn't sleep so I walked outside and ran into Doc Merer, he mentioned that he was headed out this way so I rode along with him." She replied looking at all of the faces now on her in the room.  
  
"Anna dear," spoke up Victoria as she made her way across the room. Walking up and taking her hand, Victoria explained about Heath's disappearance. When Victoria finished Anna looked over at the man lying on the bed and asked, "Is he one of them?"  
  
"Nick found him out on the road next to the empty carriage. I'm afraid he's been unconscious most of the time, there's really not much more we can do for him." Replied Victoria.  
  
"Silas said Jessie was asleep in Audra's room, does he know what's happened?" Anna asked as she looked at Audra and Victoria.  
  
"He thought Heath had returned from taking you home, he came in here while Jarrod and I were trying to assess his injuries." Victoria stated as she pointed over at Sam. "Jessie came right up to the bed, that's when the man grabbed his arm and said something to him. He was pretty upset but Audra finally managed to calm him down enough so he could fall asleep." Replied Victoria as she watched a worried expression cross Anna's face.  
  
"Would you like to go and check on him? Asked Audra as she took Anna's hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you Audra," Anna stated with a smile as she followed her friend out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Quietly opening Audra's door, the girls made their way into the dark room. Walking up to the side of Audra's bed, Anna quietly called out to Jessie. "Jessie, it's Anna Jessie," she said softly as she reached down onto the bed. "Jessie?" She questioned a little louder as her hand met the empty bed. "Audra, can you turn up the lamp?"  
  
As Audra lit the lamp an empty room greeted the girls. "Oh No!" cried Audra as the girls began frantically checking the rest of the room. "He was asleep when I left him, maybe he went back to his own room or Heath's." exclaimed Audra as the girls rushed down the hall to Heath's room. Finding it also empty they raced over to Jessie's room, "Audra his boots are gone," stated Anna, "you don't think."  
  
"He wouldn't would he?" questioned Audra as the shocked girls looked at one another. "Anna, I'll go and get Jarrod, you go down and get Silas he'll help us look for Jessie!"  
  
The girls quickly went on their separate ways, Anna ran down the backstairs as Audra raced into the spare bedroom.  
  
"Jarrod!" she shouted running up next to her oldest brother, "Jessie's missing!"  
  
"Audra are you sure?" Jarrod asked as he held onto Audra's arms.  
  
"Oh Jarrod, Anna and I went to check on him and he wasn't in my room! We thought maybe he went back to his or even Heath's but he's not there either!" Cried Audra.  
  
"Audra stay here with Mother, I'll go and find him," replied Jarrod as he placed a kiss on Audra's forehead.  
  
Rushing down the front staircase Jarrod met up with Anna and Silas. "Any sign of him?" asked Jarrod as he reached the bottom step.  
  
"No Sir, Mr. Jarrod," answered a worried Silas, "he's not down here anywhere."  
  
"Jarrod," Anna said as she placed her hand on his forearm. "I think he may have gone looking for Heath." She stated, her voice trembling.  
  
"All right, let's check the barn," stated Jarrod as he and Anna headed for the front door. The more Jarrod thought about it the more convinced he was that Anna was probably right; Jessie had gone after Heath. Entering the barn Jarrod headed over towards Charger's stall, "Damn!" He stated eyeing the empty stall. "Anna did Heath take Charger tonight?" asked Jarrod.  
  
"No, Heath drove me home in the carriage, he left Charger here." She replied as a tear slipped down her face.  
  
"Anna go back inside and let Mother know I've gone off to find Jessie," said Jarrod as he carried his saddle over to Jingo.  
  
"Jarrod, please be careful," stated Anna as her voice trembled again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll find him," replied Jarrod as he led Jingo out of the barn.  
  
Anna stayed behind for a moment as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. "Please lord, he's just a child watch over him for us," she prayed.  
  
Jessie frantically searched through the few items in Hank's camp for something they could make bandages from. Finding a satchel containing clothes, he grabbed a bunch of shirts and ran back to Nick. "Will these work?" he asked as he stared at Heath.  
  
"These are fine," stated Nick. "Jessie," Nick said grabbing the boy's arm and forcing him to look away from Heath, "I need water, can you find something to put some in?" Questioned Nick.  
  
As Jessie ran off Nick turned his full attention back to his little brother. Ripping the shirts into long strips, he began to wrap them around the bullet wound in Heath's leg. Heath groaned as Nick wrapped the wound, "Sorry little brother," Nick said softly, "I'm almost done."  
  
Finishing with the leg wound, Nick moved on to the wounds in Heath's side. There were two major wounds; one looked to be a knife wound and the other was a deep laceration. Both cuts were still seeping blood. Taking a bunch of the torn fabric, Nick fashioned a bandage and placed it firmly over the knife wound. As he applied pressure on the bandage to control the blending, Heath let out a loud moan.  
  
Heath tried to twist away from the pain in his side but only managed to cause himself even more agony. He couldn't escape the pain, he thought if he could just move and get away from it he's be OK.  
  
Jessie ran back to Nick with a full canteen of water, hearing and seeing Heath in such pain, Jessie knelt down beside his head. Placing his small hand on Heath's forehead, he leaned forward and began to whisper in Heath's ear.  
  
"Heath, it's me Jessie," he whispered quietly while continuing to run his hand through Heath's damp hair. "Please don't move it'll just hurt you more; Nick's trying to help you." Jessie whispered while trying not to cry. "Please Heath, I can't lose you too. Not now, please Heath."  
  
Jessie's gentle words made their way through the red fog of pain Heath was engulfed in. He tried to relax but the pain he was in was overwhelming him. As he grew more and more restless, a frightened Jessie looked up at Nick.  
  
"Jessie, there's no way Heath's going to be able to ride a horse. We need a wagon; do you think you can find your way back to the ranch," asked Nick as his fear for Heath also grew.  
  
"Charger knows the way," Jessie replied quietly as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"I need you to get back to the ranch, tell Jarrod or one of the hands to bring back Doc Merer and a wagon for Heath. Do you think you can do that?" questioned Nick as he looked up at the frightened child.  
  
Jessie looked down at Heath; he didn't want to leave him, he couldn't. He was afraid if he left he might never see Heath again. "Nick.." He started.  
  
"It's the only way Jessie, I promise I won't let anything happen to him," said Nick as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
Jessie nodded his head and then bent back down next to Heath's head. Whispering in his ear, he said, "Heath I've gotta go and get Jarrod. I'll be right back I promise. Heath ..I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on top of Heath's head.  
  
Heath's good eye opened slowly and a tear ran down his face as he looked up at the small boy. "I'm coming right back," he said running his hand through Heath's hair one last time before standing up. Turning to face Nick, Jessie hugged him, as he cried, "Please don't let him die Nick, Please!"  
  
"I won't," replied Nick as he held onto Jessie. "You be careful, Heath's going to need your help getting better," he said ruffling Jessie's hair. "Now get moving, we'll both be here when you get back."  
  
Jessie hugged Nick again and then turned back to look at Heath one last time before running out of camp at full speed. Running through the field in the moonlight, Jessie had to hold his arm tight against his chest. It was just to painful to let it swing as he ran, and run he did, he wasn't about to let Heath or Nick down.  
  
Rushing up to Charger, he grabbed his rope and untied him, "Come on boy, we have to get back to the ranch. Heath needs us!" He started looking around for something he could use to help him mount the large horse, but there was nothing around. No rocks, no small hill, even the trees were too tall to climb.  
  
"Charger I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pull on your mane in order to mount you," Jessie said quietly to the horse as he rubbed his nose. Stepping up to Charger's side, Jessie grabbed onto his mane with both hands. "Easy boy," he said softly as he tried to pull himself up. Charger snorted as the small child pulled on his mane trying to climb up on his back. But try as he might with his injured shoulder, Jessie just didn't have the strength he needed to pull himself up.  
  
Exhausted, he dropped down next to Charger and began to cry, "I'm sorry boy, I'm just not strong enough to pull myself up," he cried looking up at Charger. "How am I going to help Heath now!" he sobbed as he hung his head in shame.  
  
Jessie was lost in grief until Charger's nose nudged him in the back. Looking up at the horse he asked, "what is it boy?" Jessie watched as Charger stomped his foot and then much to his surprise, Charger knelt down on first one front knee and then the other one. "Thank you Charger!" cried Jessie, as he was now able to easily mount the kneeling horse. "Come on boy lets ride!" he shouted as Charger rose back up to a standing position. A little nudge from Jessie and the two were on their way racing across the field towards home in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Jarrod and Jingo made their way down the dark road towards Stockton. Coming across the spot in the road where Nick discovered Sam, Jarrod dismounted and began looking around at all the tracks in the dirt. After a while looking around he noticed two separate sets of hoof impressions heading off toward the valley. One set was much more indented into the soil than the other set. "These just have to be Nick and Jessie's tracks, Nick must have gone after him," thought Jarrod as he mounted Jingo. Following the impressions in the dirt, Jarrod set out to find them.  
  
  
  
Jessie raced along through the darkness on Chargers back, his mind reeling, he had to get help for Heath he wasn't about to let him die too. Up ahead of him in the meadow he saw something twinkle in the moonlight. Slowing Charger down he could just barely make out a lone rider coming towards him. Fearing the rider was Peter, Jessie quickly looked around for a place to hide. But there was nothing to take cover behind in the meadow, "lets give him a wide berth, Charger," stated Jessie as he angled the horse away from the rider. Charger took off in the direction Jessie headed him but quickly changed direction and headed straight back towards the rider. "Charger No!" Jessie shouted at him as he tried to steer the horse away. But Charger easily resisted the small boys attempts at changing his direction.  
  
  
  
Jarrod could see a horse approaching in the darkness, the horse looked familiar as it drew nearer to him. He could also now make out a small figure riding the horse, "Jessie?" he shouted as he hurried Jingo on.  
  
"Jarrod?" came back the small reply.  
  
"Thank God!" thought Jarrod as he closed the distance between them. "Jessie you had everyone scared to death!" Jarrod stated as he came up next to the boy. "What were you.." He began before Jessie cut him off.  
  
"We found him Jarrod! Exclaimed Jessie, "but they hurt him real bad," he added quietly.  
  
"Jessie where is he? Can you take me to him?" he asked, reading the despair on Jessie's face.  
  
"We need a wagon and the doctor!" Jessie stated as he turned Charger and started to ride off towards the ranch. "We have to hurry!" he yelled back over his shoulder as he and Charger took off down the road.  
  
"Jessie!" cried Jarrod as he turned Jingo around to follow.  
  
Jessie could see the lights from the ranch as he headed up the road. Riding up to the front door he slid down from Charger's back and ran inside. He hadn't taken more than three steps into the foyer when he saw Peter.  
  
"God damn it!" Shouted Peter as he saw Jessie run in through the front door. "You're the cause of all our troubles!"  
  
"No," Jessie mouthed as he began to panic.  
  
"Jessie, do you know this man?" asked sheriff Madden as he held Peter out to the boy.  
  
Jessie stared at Peter a few moments longer before realizing the sheriff had Peter in handcuffs. Looking back towards the sheriff Jessie nodded his head yes.  
  
"Shut up boy!" Peter shouted angrily at Jessie. "I'm gonna kill you! You're dead! Do you hear me boy! Dead!" he shouted as the sheriff started to drag him out the front door. "I'll get you kid if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Jessie stood in the foyer and watched as the sheriff led Peter away, his heart was racing in his chest and he had to remind himself it was all right to breath.  
  
"Jessie!" Shouted Anna as she ran down the stairs and engulfed the small boy in her arms. "We were so worried about you," she exclaimed as she held him out in front of her. "Oh dear! Are you hurt?" she cried as she stared at his blood covered shirt and neck.  
  
"It's. it's not mine," he replied, looking into Anna's worried eyes.  
  
"Heath.." Anna mouthed as her eyes bore through Jessie.  
  
"No, Anna," Jessie said quickly seeing the distress in her eyes. "But.they hurt him real bad Anna.I gotta get the doctor out to him." Jessie stated his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"He's upstairs," Anna replied as she took Jessie by the hand and ran up the stairs with him. "Doctor Merer! Doctor Merer!" Anna shouted as they raced down the hall towards the spare room.  
  
"Anna what is it?" Asked Doc Merer as he met her out in the hallway.  
  
"It's Heath. he's been hurt. He needs your help!" Pleaded Anna as she squeezed Jessie's hand.  
  
"We need to go now Doc," stated Jessie as he grabbed the doctor's hand and began to pull him back towards the stairs.  
  
"Jessie, hang on son. Let me check you over first," said Doc Merer as he too noticed the blood stains on Jessie's shirt.  
  
"Please we have to go!" Shouted Jessie as he pulled on the doctor even harder. "He'll die! Please!" He screamed.  
  
"Doc it's OK, it's not his," stated Anna as she looked down at Jessie.  
  
"All right son, lead the way." Stated Doc Merer as he grabbed his bag and followed Jessie down the stairs with Anna close behind. As they rushed out the front door, Jarrod was just pulling up out front in a wagon. Doc Merer grabbed Jessie and handed him up to Jarrod, "I'll follow you in my buggy," he stated as he turned and walked away. Anna started to get in the wagon when Jarrod spoke, "Anna, I think you better stay here, it's safer. We don't know who's still out there." He stated, worried about what condition Heath might be in. He didn't want her to see Heath if it was all ready to late.  
  
"Jarrod Barkley, there's no way you're getting off this ranch unless you take me with you!" She stated as she climbed aboard the wagon and sat down next to Jessie.  
  
"Anna.." He began.  
  
"I'm going Jarrod and that's all there is to it!" She replied.  
  
Jarrod could tell by the look in her eye that he would loose this battle. "OK then lets move," he stated as he urged the team forward. "I hope we're in time little brother," he thought as they headed away from the ranch.  
  
  
  
Taking the canteen Jessie left for him, Nick bent down with it next to Heath's head. "Come on little brother, I need you to drink some of this," he said placing his hand under Heath's head and lifting it up.  
  
Heath, cried out as Nick moved his head. He immediately began having dry heaves as wave after wave of nausea passed over him. His body began to shudder as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. Between his battered ribs and the nausea he just couldn't take in enough air. His dire need for air was overwhelming, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to suck in air that just wouldn't come.  
  
Nick was aghast at how quickly his brother's condition turned. "Heath, take it easy," he said calmly as his brother struggled for air. Nick tried to hold Heath up against him allowing his rib cage to expand more, "Heath, please you have to relax."  
  
Heath's world spun around him at phenomenal speed, his heart raced as he continued his struggle. Opening his eye he tried to look up at Nick but found it impossible to focus on anything. It felt as though his lungs would burst at any moment, panicking as his body screamed for air Heath tried to twist away from Nick.  
  
Nick wasn't prepared for his brothers sudden burst of energy and Heath landed on his side next to a stunned kneeling Nick.  
  
"Heath!" Nick cried as he tried to catch his brother, as Heath landed in the dirt, Nick saw the ugly wound in the back of his head. Looking down at his own hand he saw it was covered with blood. "How could I have missed it," thought Nick as he cradled his unconscious brother in his arms. Tears flowed down his face as he wrapped a bandage around the gash, "I'm sorry little brother, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Nick cried as he looked at his brothers pale complexion. "At least he's calm now," thought Nick as he held Heath close checking on his breathing.  
  
Nick took a moment to look at the scene around him; Matt's body lay just off to his right. The man's black eyes still staring straight up at the moon, his mouth hanging wide open. The big man was laying in a heap up by the now dying campfire, "I really should get some more wood," thought Nick as he looked back down at Heath who remained cradled in his arms. "But I'm scared to death to move him," he cried. "Hang on little brother, just hang on. Please God I can't lose him, I just can't"  
  
  
  
Anna had to hold Jessie tightly as the wagon made it's way through the field as he was practically jumping out of his seat. "We have to go faster!" he cried as he tried to will the team on faster.  
  
"Jessie we're going as fast as we can, the wagon won't be any good to Heath if we lose a wheel," replied Jarrod as he looked over at Anna. The expression on her face was one of sorrow, Jarrod's heart went out to her. Here she was helping his family and a child she just met while facing unknown danger.  
  
He liked Anna since the first moment they met; he saw immediately how well she and Heath complimented one another. He was very proud of his little brother; he'd come such a long way since first coming to the ranch two years ago. And now just when everything was finally going his way this whole business with Hank had come about. Now his little brother was fighting for his life out there somewhere.  
  
  
  
Nick could hear a small voice calling out to him as he sat cradling Heath. As the wagon drew nearer he made out Jessie's voice, "Nick! We're back! I brought Jarrod!"  
  
A smile crossed Nick's face as Jessie came running across the camp at full speed towards him. "Nick is he.." Started Jessie as he landed on his knees next to them.  
  
"He's hanging in there kid," smiled Nick as he looked at the frightened expression on Jessie's face.  
  
Jessie reached up and put his hand on Heath's cheek, "I told ya I'd be back Heath, I brought the doc he'll fix you right up good as new," he said quietly; his eye's never leaving Heath's face.  
  
"Nick!" Shouted Jarrod as he made his way around the campfire. "How is he?" he questioned as he bent down to check on Heath.  
  
"It's bad Jarrod," stated Nick as he looked up at his older brother noticing the shock in Jarrod's eyes as he continued to stare at Heath.  
  
"Heath, it's Jarrod," he said gently as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Jarrod was shocked at Heath's condition, "how could someone look this bad and still be alive?" He wondered. He looked so pale and lifeless and his breathing sounded dreadful. "Howard! Over here!" Shouted Jarrod as he motioned for the doc.  
  
"Anna," exclaimed Nick as he looked over to see the young woman kneeling next to him.  
  
"How are you Nick?" Anna asked as she placed her hand on his cheek. She could see the anguish he held in his eyes for Heath.  
  
"I'm all right," he replied as he looked down at Heath. "I'm glad you're here Anna, I think it'll help him.  
  
Anna smiled at Nick and kissed him on the forehead as he sat holding his little brother. "Nick let me hold him for a while," Anna stated as she moved closer to Heath.  
  
"I'm afraid to move him," Nick replied.  
  
"We'll take it slow," she said.  
  
Nick looked in Anna's eyes and saw the anxiety in them. "He has a serious head wound, the last time I moved him he became ill," replied Nick as he slowly started to slide out from under Heath so Anna could take his place. As the two changed places they managed to keep Heath from moving much at all. He only let out one small groan as they switched places.  
  
With Heath's head now resting in the nook of Anna's shoulder, and his body still elevated, his breathing was a little easier. Anna rested her head next to Heath's and spoke quietly to him as the Doctor started to examine his wounds. "You listen up Mr. Barkley," she whispered quietly in his ear, "The doctor is here to take care of you and I need you to cooperate with him. Let him do his work, you do yours and lie still. You've got a whole bunch a people here pulling for you."  
  
Heath was starting to grow restless as Doc Merer poked and prodded his injuries. Through the pain Heath could hear someone talking to him, the voice was so familiar and soothing he had to find out who it was. Fighting the pain and fatigue he felt he slowly opened his eye a crack.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Barkley," Anna smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You don't have to say a word Heath, just lay back and let the doctor finish." Anna added quietly as she held on to him tightly.  
  
Heath wanted to hold her, his heart longed to reach out to her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he needed her. But his exhausted body and damaged mouth just wouldn't let him.  
  
Anna felt Heath tense up in her arms as he tried to talk. "Heath love, please don't try and talk. I all ready know what you're trying to say and I love you just as much," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
For the first time all evening he relaxed as he lay in her arms, the pain seemed far away as he was lost in her love. A tear slowly rolled down his face as he felt her breath on his cheek and felt her arms around him holding him tight. He never wanted to lose this feeling; it had been so long since he'd felt such love.  
  
Anna held onto him as her heart ached, she had to hold herself together, it was the only way she'd be able to help him. But it was so hard he was in such terrible pain. She didn't know how long she could hold out seeing him this way. How could anyone do such things to someone she loved so much. Trying to relax both herself and Heath she quietly started to hum an old Irish tune her mother used to sing to her as a child.  
  
Nick looked up at Anna as he heard her gentle voice; he saw the way Heath relaxed in her arms even while the Doc cleaned his wounds. "What are his chances?" Nick asked Howard quietly.  
  
Standing up he motioned for Jarrod and Nick to follow him. Away from both Heath and Anna, Howard told the brothers about Heath's grave condition. "I'm afraid it's not good, first off the wound to his leg is a serious one. The bullet appears to be lodged in the bone. I'm also concerned about the knife wound in his abdomen; I think it may have penetrated his spleen or worse lacerated his diaphragm. His head wound it yet another matter, not to mention all of the blood he's lost."  
  
"What does all that mean?" Asked Jessie as he stepped out from behind Jarrod.  
  
"Well son," stated the doctor as he bent down and took Jessie's hand. "That means your friend Heath is going to need an operation in order to get better."  
  
"But he will get better, right?" Piped up Jessie as the concern in his voice came shinning through.  
  
"That's what were hoping for son," replied Howard. "Now why don't you go and get an extra blanket for Heath from my buggy, OK?"  
  
"Sure," Jessie replied as he quickly ran off.  
  
"Nick, Jarrod, I have to be honest with you. I'm not sure Heath will pull through an operation right now. In his weakened condition it just may kill him." Stated Howard as he watched the blood drain from their faces.  
  
"But if we do nothing he dies any how, right?" Asked Nick, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"That's right, Nick." Replied Howard.  
  
"Howard," said Jarrod as he walked up to the doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder, "tell us what you think we should do, how can we help Heath."  
  
Howard looked at both Nick and Jarrod when he spoke, "I need to first off fix his spleen, it'll have to be done here. We can't afford to move him now so we'll have to make him as comfortable as we can where he is. Nick I know you've given him blood before and I may need you to again."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," replied Nick as he smiled at Howard.  
  
"All right then let's get things set up. Nick, can you tell Anna what needs to be done? I'm going to need her help controlling Heath, this is going to be very painful for him." He said as he took Nick aside for a moment.  
  
"She'll be fine Doc, she's mighty attached to that little brother of mine." Nick replied as he started towards Anna.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Barkley is there anything else I can do for you Ma'am?" asked David as he and Claude stood by the open front door.  
  
"We'll be fine now David, thank you for everything," replied Victoria as she saw David and Claude out.  
  
"You're welcome Mrs. Barkley, if you need anything we'll be right over in the bunk house." Said David as he and Claude made their way towards the bunkhouse.  
  
Victoria closed the heavy wooden door and stood quietly in the foyer a moment collecting her thoughts. This evening had started out so well, it was scary to think how fast things had changed. Her sons, who had all earlier been safely at home, were all now out there somewhere with those horrible men. And Heath, they had taken Heath. The man they had tried to help was responsible for his disappearance, he had laughed about that fact until the very end. He'd been delighted to see the fear on their faces even as he lay dying. And Jessie, that sweet little child was now missing also. Her heart went out to him as she remembered hearing his anguish filled cry upon finding out Heath was missing.  
  
Climbing slowly up the grand staircase she made her way back into the spare bedroom. "Silas, I can take care of that," stated Victoria as she took the clean linen out of his hands. "You should go and get some rest."  
  
"It's no trouble at all Mrs. Barkley," replied Silas as he helped her change the bed. "Besides it's you who should be getting some rest, I expect those boys are gonna be needing you when they get back."  
  
Victoria stopped what she was doing and looked over at Silas. He had been with them for such a long time now but he could still amaze her. She could see in his eyes how nervous he was over this whole situation. She knew he loved all of her children but he had a special place in his heart for Heath. "Silas," she said as she walked around the bed and placed her small hand on his shoulder, "Nick will find him, he'll be all right, he has to be." She stated as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I know Mrs. Barkley, themes' mighty fine boys you have. And that Mr. Nick sure does loves that little brother of his." Replied Silas as he continued to pull up the bed sheets.  
  
"Thank you Silas," stated Victoria as she watched him tuck in the bedspread. "I had better go and see how Audra is, I'll help you with the dirty linen when I return."  
  
Before Silas could get a word out, Victoria was out the door and walking down the hall towards Audra's room. "Audra, may I come in?" Victoria said as she knocked on her daughter's door. "Audra?" she stated again upon hearing no reply. Opening Audra's door, Victoria found her room empty. "Audra!" Shouted Victoria as she rushed down the hall heading for the main stairs.  
  
"I'm in here Mother," came Audra's reply from Heath's room.  
  
Victoria opened the door to her youngest son's room and found Audra making his bed. There were clean sheets and extra blankets stacked on a chair, and fresh water in the basin with extra towels on hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you Mother I just wanted everything to be ready for Heath when he comes home." Said Audra, her voice cracking. "I've already finished changing Jessie room," she added as Victoria gave her a hug.  
  
"Audra you need to get some rest," stated Victoria as she held Audra out in front of her.  
  
"Oh Mother I don't think I could sleep, if I sit still I'm afraid I'll...." She began as the tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"All right sweet heart, I'll be downstairs giving Silas a hand if you need me." Stated Victoria as she hugged her daughter again before leaving Heath's room.  
  
Walking across the hardwood floor, Audra stopped in front of Heath's dresser. There on top of the dresser was a picture of Heath and his Mother when he was just a boy, next to that was the family portrait Mother had taken of the family before last Christmas. Audra saw the same happy expression on Heath's face in both pictures; his eyes were sparkling and so alive. Audra remembered back to Heath's first few months with them, his eyes had been so clouded then. He almost never smiled or joked with the family, but once he started to find his way the cloud lifted from his eyes and he found his place in all of their hearts. "Please Heath, you can't leave us now. I need you big brother." Audra cried as she held his picture in her hands. "Please lord we all need him."  
  
  
  
"Jarrod, I'm going to need your help. It's going to be messy and extremely hard on Heath. Do feel you'll be able to handle it?" Asked Doc Merer as he stood facing Jarrod.  
  
"Just tell me what to do Howard," answered Jarrod as he looked over at Heath.  
  
"OK, first we need all the light we can find, we should also build a fire a little closer to Heath. It should help warm him and it will give us access to hot water for my instruments." Replied Howard.  
  
"Doc, here's the blanket you wanted me to get. Should I take it over to Heath?" asked Jessie as he stood in front of Howard holding the blanket.  
  
"Yes Jessie, why don't you do that. Then can you get us some more firewood? I'm going to need your help keeping the fire going while I help Heath, all right?" Said Howard as he watched the small boy closely.  
  
"OK," came the small all most disappointed reply. Jessie left the doctor and raced over to Heath. Anna was still holding him and Nick was kneeling down next to her talking. Kneeling down next to Heath, Jessie placed the extra blanket over him gently. "There you go Heath, I brought another blanket to keep you warm." He said quietly next to Heaths ear. Jessie could hear Heath's ragged breathing and looked up at Anna.  
  
Anna could see the fear in Jessie's eyes as he looked up at her, "thank you Jessie, I know the blanket will make Heath feel better." She told him trying to cheer him up some.  
  
"Nick, can I see you a moment?" Stated Jarrod as he walked towards them.  
  
"I'll be right back Anna, holler if you need anything." He said standing up to meet his brother.  
  
Leading Nick away from Anna, Heath, and Jessie, Jarrod filled him in on what Howard needed. "Nick, we need you to keep Jessie occupied. Howard doesn't feel he should see the operation, Heath's going to be in a lot of pain and it'll only frighten him." Stated Jarrod as he laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I told Howard I'd assist him," he added in a shaky voice.  
  
"Jarrod, are you sure?" Asked Nick in a worried voice.  
  
"Someone has to, I figured I was the best one for the job. Jessie's more comfortable with you and Anna needs to help keep Heath from moving for us." He said as he watched a scowl form on Nick's face.  
  
"Well big brother, we better get started," said Nick as he slapped Jarrod on the shoulder. "Jessie!" Nick bellowed, "come on boy I need your help."  
  
Jarrod watched as Nick walked over and took Jessie by the hand and went off to look for firewood. "I don't care what anyone else say's brother Nick, you're something special," he thought as a smile crossed his face, "Yes sir, something real special."  
  
Nick was concerned at how quiet Jessie had been while gathering wood. No matter how hard he tried he barely pried two words out of the boy. Oh he did more than his fair share gathering wood, but Nick could tell his heart just wasn't in it. Nick couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely wrong with the boy, and he could bet it had more to do than just what happened to Heath.  
  
"Jessie, he's going to get better," Nick, stated as the two neared camp. Jessie never acknowledged Nick's comment at all; he kept walking at a steady pace with his head hung low carrying an armload of wood back towards the camp.  
  
Truth was he hadn't even heard Nick he was concentrating on Heath. "As long as I stay close to him he'll fight," thought Jessie as he walked through the trees. "I can't let him die too, I just can't."  
  
"Jessie," Nick said again as the two dropped their wood next to the fire. Getting no response yet again, Nick took a hold of Jessie's arm. "Jessie, I need to talk with you," stated Nick as Jessie finally looked up at him. "Come over here and sit down a minute."  
  
Jessie reluctantly followed Nick all the while looking back at Heath. Sitting down next to Nick, Jessie heard him say, "Jessie, Doc Merer has to operate on Heath. It's pretty serious and we'd only be in the way if we went over next to them, we need to stay over here and make sure that fire keeps going." Said Nick as he waited for Jessie's reaction.  
  
Jessie stared blankly up at Nick before saying in a far away voice, "OK Nick."  
  
Nick was frightened by the look Jessie's eyes had taken on. It was almost as if he wasn't there, even his voice had sounded far away. Nick wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulder and held him tight as he watched Howard set up his instruments. "Please lord, help him, I'm not ready to let him go. We all need him especially this little boy," he said in a silent prayer as he looked down at Jessie.  
  
"Jarrod, I need to go over the procedure for you." Stated Howard as he finished drying his hands.  
  
"You're going to be my extra set of hands. I'm going to enlarge the wound slightly so I can use my forceps to hold the incision open. Once I locate the spleen I'll tie off the blood vessels to it so I can remove it and minimize bleeding. I'll need you to keep the light focused on the incision and hold the forceps for me. I may ask you to wipe blood away, can you do that?" He asked looking up at Jarrod.  
  
Jarrod nodded yes to Howard as his stomach did a flip-flop, "I hope I can do this," he thought as he looked at Heath.  
  
"Once I remove the spleen I'll cauterize the arteries to control bleeding. Jarrod I don't have any chloroform, this is going to be very stressful for Heath." Stated Doc Merer as he finished wiping his instruments clean. "Washing these instruments in the boiling water will help but if Heath's spleen has been lacerated, his abdomen will be full of bacteria. I'll need to wash the cavity out once the spleen is removed."  
  
"Howard, how many times have you done this?" asked Jarrod with a worried voice.  
  
"Quite a few, but they were done in my office or in the hospital Jarrod. This is not the first place I'd choose to do this operation, but if we don't he'll die before we can get him anywhere." Replied Howard.  
  
"Doctor Merer how can I help?" asked Anna as she continued to hold onto Heath tightly.  
  
"Anna, we need to lay Heath down flat for this. I need your help keeping him as still and quiet as possible. It's going to be very hard on him, this position will also make his breathing harder." Replied Howard as he handed a wet cloth to Anna, "Use this to help wipe his head and neck, it may help him a little. I don't like the way his temperature is starting to raise. I need to get the spleen out now."  
  
Anna took the washcloth and placed it on Heath's forehead, "Heath love, I'm going to lay you down now. The doctor needs to fix the wound in your side, I'll be right here with you." She whispered in his ear before kissing his warm cheek.  
  
Heath had been dreaming about his picnic with Anna when his world changed from one of peace and tranquility to one of never ending agony. As Jarrod helped Anna lower Heath gently back onto the grass, the pain in his abdomen and back returned with a vengeance. He let out a loud moan as he clenched his jaw tightly, his breathing coming out in short shallow pants through his clenched teeth. He could feel Anna's hand on his forehead and holding his right hand; turning his head he opened his eye slightly to look at her.  
  
A tear ran quickly down Ann's face as she looked into Heath's pain filled eyes, "I'm sorry love," she said bending down close to him and running her delicate hand through his wet hair. "You'll feel better once the doctors finished." She desperately hoped her last statement was correct, she couldn't bear seeing him in anymore pain.  
  
Before his mind could formulate a response, he yelled out in pain as Doc Merer began working on the knife wound. His first instinct was to try and turn away from the pain, but Anna was there trying to comfort him.  
  
"Heath, please don't try and move." She pleaded as she gripped his hand harder and bent down next to his ear. She could see his body shake as the doctor continued to work, his jaw was clenched shut and his breathing was rough and ragged. His eye had a desperate far away look as he gazed up at her. Wiping his face and neck with the cloth she began to sing softly to him,  
  
"Oh the winter it has passed  
  
And the summer's come at last  
  
The small birds are singing in the trees  
  
And their little hearts are glad  
  
Ah, but mine is very sad  
  
Since my true love is far away from me  
  
And straight I will repair  
  
To the Curragh of Kildare  
  
For it's there I'll finds tidings of my dear  
  
Oh the rose upon the briar  
  
And the clouds that float so high  
  
Bring joy to the linnet and the bee  
  
And their little hearts are blessed  
  
But mine can know no rest  
  
Since my true love is far away from me."  
  
Heath could just barely hear Anna through the wall of pain he was in. As he closed his eyes he started to hear her calling him, he could see her standing next to a pond. Her hair was blowing back in the warm gentle breeze as she held her arms out to him. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him, "come her my love, let me hold you," he could hear her say as he walked through the long grass of the meadow.  
  
As Jessie heard Heath's agonizing cry he tried to rush over to him. Nick caught him and pulled him close, "Jessie you need to stay here. I know it's hard, but you'll help Heath more by staying away right now." He said as he struggled to hold the distraught youngster.  
  
"Nick I have to go, please! He needs me!" Jessie pleaded as he struggled to get free.  
  
"He sure is strong for his size," thought Nick as he continued his battle with Jessie. "Jessie don't you think I want to run over to him too? He's my little brother, Jessie."  
  
Nick's words struck a cord in Jessie's heart, he too had a little brother once, and he understood Nick's feelings. Calming down, he let Nick hold him tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry Nick," Jessie said through his sobs. "I.... I just don't want anything to happen to him.. It hurts so much Nick," he cried.  
  
"I know Jessie," Nick said quietly as he held onto the small child and slowly rocked him. "He's in good hands," added Nick as a tear rolled down his own face.  
  
"Jarrod, hold the clamp right here." Stated Doc Merer as he positioned the clamp in Jarrod's hand. "I'm going to tie off the blood vessels to the spleen," he said as Jarrod watched him work the needle and thread inside the wound.  
  
Jarrod looked up at Heath's head just as Anna looked back towards him. Her eyes clearly showed the pain she was in. "Jarrod, Heath's breathing is pretty shallow. His color has dropped some too." Anna informed him in a shaky voice.  
  
"How much longer Howard?" Jarrod questioned as he looked over at Howard's sweaty brow.  
  
"I've almost finished tying off the major blood vessels, can you move the light a little to your left for me Jarrod." He replied, "thank you. There that's the last one, now I'll cut them away and pull out the spleen."  
  
Jarrod watched as Doc Merer cut the last blood vessel and pulled out the spleen. "The knife went pretty far in," he stated as he showed the knife wound on the spleen to Jarrod. "The contents of the spleen have been leaking out into his abdomen. That's why his temperature is climbing. Hold this cloth inside the wound while I heat this," stated Howard as he walked over to the fire with an odd looking metal rod.  
  
Jarrod cringed as he held onto the cloth soaking up the blood in his brother's stomach. His hand was beginning to shake when Howard returned with the hot instrument. "OK Jarrod you can remove the towel now, just hold the clamp wide open for me."  
  
Jarrod did as asked and watched as Howard carefully lowered the hot instrument into Heath's wound. Small trails of smoke came rising out of the cavity as the doctor cauterized the ends of the blood vessels to stop any further bleeding. "I don't see any further damage, Jarrod. Let me wash this out and then I'll sew him back up." Stated Howard as he took the warm wet clothes from the bowl next to him and began cleaning out the wound.  
  
Jarrod turned his head away from the gory site and looked up at Anna. She was quietly humming as she held onto Heath's hand and wiped the sweat off of his face. Jarrod could see the tears running down her face as she looked lovingly down upon him. "Hold on brother Heath, were almost done," thought Jarrod as he turned his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
Nick watched from afar as Jarrod and Doc Merer worked on Heath. He hadn't seen Heath move a muscle in quite some time and that concerned him. Trying to ease his own fears he ran his hand through Jessie's hair, he was glad the boy finally managed to fall asleep. At least he could escape this terrible scene for a little while. "I know why you're so close to him," he thought as he continued to run his hand through Jessie's hair. "You both have so much in common, so much heartache. But that's going to change, for both of you. I'm going to make sure of it!"  
  
  
  
"Jessie...Jessie!" shouted Mary Thorton as she stood on her front porch. "Were is that child," she asked herself while wiping her hands on her apron. "Jessie!"  
  
As he was busy finishing up the repairs on the shed's door, when he heard his Mamma calling him. Dropping what he was doing he ran through the backyard and around to the front of the house, "what is it Mamma?" Jessie asked as he skidded to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Jessie I told you fifteen minutes ago it was time for Supper, what's keeping you?" She asked as she looked down at his dirty clothes.  
  
"Sorry Mamma," he replied hanging his head, "I just thought I could finish the shed before supper."  
  
"You'll have enough time after supper to finish it, now go and get washed up, you're filthy." She said as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"But Mamma, Papa needs me to help him in the barn after supper and I haven't finished with the shed yet." He stated trying to plead his case with her.  
  
"I'll talk with your father son, now lets get going. You don't want cold chicken now do you?" She asked as she held her hand out to him and smiled.  
  
Jessie bound up the porch steps and grabbed his mother's hand as the two walked inside. Hurrying into the kitchen, Jessie pumped some water into the sink and washed his hands and face. After toweling off he made his way over to the table, "nice of you to join us," said James Thorton as he first scowled at his son and then had to chuckle at him. "Come on boy sit down and eat," he laughed as the worried look was replaced by a smile on Jessie's face.  
  
Sitting down Jessie held out his hand to his baby sister and then his father, the Thorton family all said grace while holding hands. "Everything smells real good, Mamma," stated Jessie as he heaped string beans on his plate.  
  
"That's cause I helped," replied Carrie as she sat up straight in her chair, her eyes revealing her delight.  
  
"Yuck!" shouted Thomas as he put his fork down, "you touched this?" he said as he stuck his tongue out at Carrie.  
  
"Thomas! That's enough," said Mary as she waved a finger at him. "Carrie did a wonderful job helping me in the kitchen today. Now you're going to finish everything on that plate young man." She added as she smiled at Carrie.  
  
"Oh Ma," Thomas sighed as he looked down at his plate. "But..."  
  
"But nothing Thomas, I mean it." Mary replied cutting him off.  
  
Jessie laughed to himself as he watched a very dejected Thomas stare down at his plate as he slowly moved the food around with his fork. "This is really good Carrie," Jessie stated as he took a bite of his chicken.  
  
"Thanks Jessie!" Replied Carrie as a big smile crossed her lips.  
  
Jessie looked over at his Mamma and winked as she smiled back at him.  
  
"Is good Carrie!" said Mary Beth as she waved a chicken leg over her head.  
  
Little Mary Beth's comment caused everyone at the table except Thomas to laugh. "See Thomas, I told you I can cook," stated Carrie as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared defiantly at him.  
  
Breaking up the laughter James asked Jessie how the shed was coming along. "Papa I'm almost finished with it." He replied as his heart sank, he knew his father was hoping to have that chore completed before supper so he would be free to help him with the wagon in the barn after supper.  
  
"James, I asked Jessie to do a few chores for me this afternoon, that's why he's running a little behind with the shed." Spoke up Mary as she looked over at Jessie.  
  
"All right son, how much longer will you need?" asked James as he bit off a piece of his bread.  
  
"Only about a half hour Papa," replied Jessie as a small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. His father didn't seem mad at all that the shed wasn't finished.  
  
"After supper you can finish it up and then help me in the barn." Replied James as he continued to eat. "And Jessie, thanks for helping your Ma today." He added as he shot a smile over to his oldest son.  
  
Jessie ate the rest of his dinner with a smile on his face, his Papa was still proud of him. His father never threw compliments around unless he really meant them, and this one had meant a lot to Jessie.  
  
After supper Jessie ran outside and finished the rest of his repairs on the shed, after cleaning up his tools and storing the extra supplies, he raced over to the barn to help his Pa. "All finished Papa," he said as he walked up next to his father.  
  
"Well you're just in time," replied James and he laid a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Here you take the wheel and put it on the axle when I tell you too," he said as he rolled the wagon wheel over to him.  
  
Jessie stood by and held onto the wheel as his Pa used a hoist connected to one of the barns cross beams to pull up the wagon. "All set Jessie, go ahead and set the wheel on," stated James as he pulled on the hoist's rope.  
  
Jessie set the wheel on the axle with no problem and stepped back as his Pa set the wagon back down. "Well done son, how about handing me some grease for this nut."  
  
"Here Papa," replied Jessie as he handed a cloth filled with grease to him.  
  
"Why don't you tighten the nut for me, I'll go in and tell your Ma were going to take the wagon out for a while. Don't put to much grease on," he added as Jessie watched him leave the barn.  
  
Quickly getting to work Jessie had the nut on and tightened in no time. He loved it when his father trusted him to do things around the ranch with out him around. It made him feel very grown up.  
  
"Good job son," stated James as he returned to the barn and checked the wheel. "What a ya say we go and try her out."  
  
"I'll get Daisy," Jessie almost shouted as he ran over to her stall. "Come on girl, we're going for a ride," he said to her as he led he over towards the wagon.  
  
Jessie watched as his father hitched up the horse and led her out of the barn. "Well hop on up here," James said as he looked down at Jessie and patted the seat next to him.  
  
Jessie smiled and scampered up into the wagon nest to his Pa. "Here you go, why don't you take us over to Jake's. I want to check up on him and Katy, they weren't feeling to good yesterday when I picked up the grain." James said as he handed the reins over to Jessie.  
  
"Thanks Papa," said Jessie as he started the wagon moving down the road. The two rode on in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company and the lovely scenery around them. Jessie inhaled deeply as the aroma of pine filled his nostrils; there was nothing better than riding along with his Papa.  
  
"Jessie what do you say you and I take a little camping trip next month," asked James as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"I'd really like that Pa," stated Jessie as his heart began to beat faster and faster under his shirt.  
  
James smiled as he heard the excitement in his son's voice. The ranch had been keeping them extremely busy for the past few months and he hadn't had a lot of time alone with Jessie in a long time. He was growing up so fast it was almost scary; he couldn't ask for a better right hand man when it came to running the ranch. That boy could put in a days work equal to that of a full-grown man. But that fact pained him at times, Jessie shouldn't have to do the work of an adult; after all he was still only a child. Hopefully this camping trip would let him be just that again, a child, at least for a little while.  
  
"All right then it's settled, we'll fill your Ma in on the details when we get home." James stated as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Let's get this wagon moving a little, your Ma's gonna skin us if we don't get home at a reasonable hour," laughed James.  
  
Jessie urged Daisy on faster as his heart soared. He was going camping alone with his Pa; it just didn't get any better than that in his book. He adored his Papa; he could do no wrong in Jessie's eyes.  
  
Jessie pulled up in front of the Butlers house and jumped down from the wagon. Walking up to the front door with his Pa and knocking, he noticed how quiet everything seemed. Usually when they came over to the Butler's Katy was outside working in her vegetable garden or hanging out laundry. Jake was always fixing up something on the house or in the barn, but today they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
James rapped on the door a second time, just before he was going to knock again he heard footsteps inside. "Who is it?" Came a very groggy sounding voice.  
  
"Jake, it's James and Jessie," he replied as he looked down at Jessie.  
  
Opening the door Jake Butler greeted James, "Sorry to keep you waiting James, the missus and I haven't been feeling to well lately." Stated Jake as he began to cough.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything we can do for you?" asked James as noticed how tired Jake looked.  
  
"No thank you James, we should be feeling just fine in a few days I expect," replied Jake as he forced himself to smile.  
  
"All right Jake, I'll stop over in a day or two to make sure. You know Mary she'll have me hauling some of her soup over to you in no time." Stated James as he shook Jake's hand.  
  
"I hope you feel better Mr. Butler," said Jessie as he stepped up next to his Pa.  
  
"Thank you son," replied Jake as he bid them good-bye.  
  
As Jessie and his father walked back to the wagon, Jessie couldn't help but think how tired Mr. Butler looked. And it wasn't like Mrs. Butler not to come to the door whenever someone came over. He hoped they both got better real fast.  
  
The ride back to their ranch was a quiet one; Jessie could tell his father was troubled about something. As they pulled up to the barn James told Jessie to go ahead inside and that he would take care of the Daisy and the wagon. "Tell your Ma I'll be in shortly."  
  
"OK Pa," replied Jessie as he headed off towards the house. As he walked up the porch steps he could hear Carrie crying inside. Opening the door he saw his Mamma holding on to Carrie. Carrie in turn was holding on to a headless doll.  
  
"Honey I'm sure Thomas didn't mean to break her," stated Mary as she tried to comfort Carrie.  
  
"He...did too...Mamma!" Sobbed Carrie, "he...went like...this," she sobbed as she made a twisting motion with her hands where the dolls head used to be. "And then...he pulled...it off!"  
  
"Don't fret Carrie, I can fix her up good as new. I'll also have a talk with Thomas." Said Mary as she gave Carrie a big hug. "Now go in and get ready for bed, I'll be up to tuck you in shortly."  
  
Jessie watched as his little red headed sister kissed her Mamma and ran up the stairs. "I guess Thomas was playing with Carrie's doll again." Stated Jessie as he walked across the room.  
  
"How are the Butler's?" asked Mary as she pulled Jessie down onto her lap. "Are they feeling better?"  
  
"No Mamma, it took Mr. Butler an awful long time to answer the door and he sounded all wrong." Replied Jessie as he relaxed in his mother's arms.  
  
"What do you mean wrong, Jessie," questioned Mary a little confused by his comment.  
  
"Well he sounded kind a like a frog, and he coughed a lot too." Replied Jessie.  
  
"I'll have to take some soup over for Katy tomorrow, hopefully that'll make them feel better." Said Mary as she hugged Jessie.  
  
Jessie let out a small giggle as his Mamma mentioned the soup. "What's so funny Jessie?" inquired Mary as she looked down at him.  
  
"Oh nothing Mamma," Jessie said as he tried to control yet another giggle.  
  
"I think you're hiding something young man, I'll just have to find out what it is." Stated Mary as she began to tickle him.  
  
"I'm... not...Mamma!" Laughed Jessie as he tried to wiggle away from her.  
  
Mary loved listening to her oldest son's laugh. Most days he was so preoccupied with helping his father around the ranch that she never got to spend much time with him. He was a complex child that was slowly turning into a fine young man. One that made her feel truly blessed. Giving him a big bear hug she kissed him on his head.  
  
"No mushy stuff Mamma," Jessie stated as he continued to squirm.  
  
"OK you win," laughed Mary. "Now go in the kitchen and finish up your reading while I tuck Carrie in and have a talk with that younger brother of yours." She said, while helping Jessie to his feet.  
  
As they both stood up, Jessie turned around and put his arms around his Mamma. "I love you Mamma," he said quietly as he held on to her tightly.  
  
"I love you to son," replied Mary as she hugged him back. "Now scoot," she laughed as she swatted him on the backside.  
  
"I'm going," he laughed as he walked off towards the kitchen. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading when his Papa walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him. "All finished Papa?" Jessie asked as he laid his book down on the table.  
  
"All set for today," replied James as he smiled at Jessie. "How about a game of checkers, that is if you've finished your reading."  
  
"I'm a whole twenty pages ahead," replied Jessie as he jumped up to get the checkerboard. "Can I be black this time?" He asked as he set the board down on the table.  
  
"Fine by me," replied James as they set up the board. "Doesn't matter what color you pick, I'll still beat you," he chuckled. His chuckled soon turned into a slight cough, "hang on son, I'm just going to get a glass of water." Said James as he made his way over to the sink.  
  
"You OK Papa?" asked Jessie in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine son, just a little tickle in my throat is all," he replied as he sat down with a glass of water in his hand. "Come on let's play," he said smiling at Jessie.  
  
Mary walked into the kitchen only to find Jessie and her husband staring at one another across a checkerboard. "Who's winning?" she asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"I am," came the reply in unison from both of them.  
  
Mary sat back and laughed, "I'm not sure why I even bothered to ask that question."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the front door, "I'll get it," shouted Jessie as he jumped up and ran to the door. Opening the front door he was greeted by a tall cowboy wearing a blue shirt and light tan pants. The cowboy's blue eyes looked so familiar.. "Heath?" He questioned looking up at the stranger.  
  
"Boy Howdy Jessie, did you go and forget about me all ready?" stated the cowboy as he took off his hat.  
  
"Heath!" Jessie shouted as he raced into Heath's arms. "Your all right!"  
  
"Of course I am Jessie," why wouldn't I be?" asked Heath as he hugged the boy.  
  
"But you were hurt, remember, Hank and Matt, they..." Said Jessie as he pulled back a little.  
  
"Sorry little guy, I'm not sure I met those fellas," stated Heath as he looked down at Jessie. "I'm just here to meet your parents." He added smiling at Jessie.  
  
"But if you're here...then that means you di... No Heath! You have to leave now! You can't come in here!" Screamed Jessie as he tried to push Heath off the porch and away from the house. "I don't want you here! You have to leave! Please!" He screamed as he continued to push Heath backwards.  
  
  
  
Doctor Merer had finished stitching both wounds in Heath's side and was preparing to work on the bullet wound to his leg when Anna let out a startled cry. "Come on Heath, breath!" She shouted as she tried to pull him up to a sitting position.  
  
  
  
Nick tried to wake up Jessie as the boy began to scream for Heath in his sleep. "Jessie wake up, your having a bad dream," he said as he shook Jessie gently.  
  
Jessie opened his eyes and looked up at Nick, "Heath?" he said as a terrified look came over his face.  
  
"Jessie, it's Nick," he replied as he nervously looked at the boy.  
  
"Heath!" screamed Jessie as he pushed off Nick's chest and raced over towards the campfire. Nick was up and after him in a flash. Jessie made it to Heath's side just as Anna was picking him up and pleading with him to breath. "Heath! You can't leave! You can't stay there! Come back!" He screamed as he grabbed Heath's shoulders.  
  
"Jessie!" Shouted Nick as he grabbed him around the waist and tried to pick him up.  
  
Jessie felt Nick's hands around his waist and screamed for him to stop, his desire to help Heath over ruled his every thought. He had to bring him back; thrusting his elbow backwards as hard as he could it connected with Nick's jaw.  
  
Stunned by the blow to his face Nick let go of Jessie; dropping back down in front of Heath Jessie began shouting at him again. "Heath, we need you here!" Grabbing his shoulders, Jessie shook him as he shouted at him. "You can't stay with them! You have to come back!"  
  
Doc Merer and Jarrod were shocked by Jessie's actions; Jarrod had his hand on Jessie's back as he watched the heart-breaking scene.  
  
"Heath ...Please!" Screamed Jessie as he frantically tried to bring Heath back, "Your not welcome there! You have to leave! I'm here! Please come back! I need you here! Anna needs you here!" He wailed as he continued to shake Heath's shoulders.  
  
Doctor Merer feared the worst as he looked down on the lifeless young man; he was about to pull Jessie away when he saw a shudder pass through Heath's body. Kneeling down next to him, he watched as Heath tried to take a breath. "That's it Heath, just keep breathing." Stated Howard as he watched Heath's chest rise and fall ever so slowly.  
  
Jarrod held onto Jessie as Doctor Merer placed his stethoscope on Heath's chest. "He's breathing again but his lungs are full of fluid." Said Howard as he looked up at Jarrod, "There's no way I can take that bullet out of his leg now, he's just not strong enough."  
  
Jessie knelt back down on Heath's side next to Doc Merer; reaching up his small hand he placed it on Heath's cheek. "Oh Heath, I knew you'd come back," he cried through his tears. He looked up as he felt Anna's hand now covering his own. She had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling at him.  
  
Anna looked down on Jessie and smiled as she held onto Heath, he hadn't left them; she could feel his labored breathing as his head rested against her chest. She panicked when Heath had stopped breathing just those few horrible moments ago, if Jessie hadn't started screaming at him she was sure he would have died.  
  
"Anna are you all right holding him upright?" asked doctor Merer as he looked up at her.  
  
"I'm fine" she managed to say with out breaking down.  
  
"His breathing should improve with him in this position, if he starts to come around see if you can get any of this water into him." Stated Howard as he set a canteen next to Anna. "I'll be back in a moment, let me know if anything changes."  
  
Anna nodded as the doctor rose and motioned to Jarrod and Nick. Anna looked back at Jessie, the boy looked awful. His eyes were red and swollen; his cheeks had a sunken in look to them. He looked so lost and alone, "Jessie where did you think Heath was?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
Jessie continued to look at Heath as he replied quietly, "He was at my house, he wanted to met my Mamma and Papa,"  
  
"Jessie, I'm sorry I don't understand," she said as a puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
"Heath wanted to come inside and stay with my Ma and Pa," he replied slowly as if reliving the moment.  
  
"Inside where Jessie?" she asked trying to reach him.  
  
"My old house, he was at the door Anna," replied Jessie as he looked up at her. "He wanted to come in with us, to stay with us." He said as a tear rolled down his face. "Oh Anna, I just couldn't let him in. If I did he couldn't come back, don't you see!" He cried as the tears began falling down his face.  
  
"I understand Jessie," she said as a tear ran down her face. "You brought him back to us, thank you," she added as she held Heath close.  
  
Jessie moved up next to Anna and laid his head on her arm as she held onto Heath. "I'm sorry Anna, I was really scared. It hurts so much all the time," he cried as he touched the side of Heath's face. "I couldn't let him stay, I know it was selfish. Do you think God will forgive me?" He sobbed as he looked up at Anna.  
  
"Of course Jessie, I don't think there is anything for God to forgive. He saw how much we all still need Heath and he let him stay, at least for awhile longer." Replied Anna as she looked lovingly down at Jessie.  
  
"Do you think he'll let Heath stay with us forever Anna?" Asked Jessie as he held onto her arm.  
  
"I hope so Jessie, but that's up to him. All we can do is pray that he does." She replied softly.  
  
Jessie squeezed her arm tighter as he began to cry once again. "Jessie what is it?" Asked Anna concerned at his sudden sadness.  
  
"Anna, I prayed for my Mamma and Papa when they were sick but God didn't listen to me. I tried so hard to be a good son to them but he took them away from me." He sobbed as he held onto her.  
  
Jessie's words bore into her heart; this small child had been through so much. Why must he be forced yet again to suffer so? "Jessie God didn't take your parents away to punish you. He had other plans for them, and you. I'm not sure why God does some of the things he does but it's not my place to question him. Just know that you carry your parents around with you every place you go. Everyone you've ever loved has a place in your heart; all you have to do is remember the good times you shared with them and their right back with you again. Your parents never really left Jessie, you still carry them around with you every where." Said Anna as she felt the boy's cries slow.  
  
"Anna, sometimes I can still hear my brother and sister playing. Is it wrong to want them back? Won't God be mad at me?" He asked in a small- frightened voice.  
  
"No Jessie, I think God knows how much you loved your family and how much you miss them. It's normal to want them here with you, when my father died I wanted him back more than anything else in the world. I prayed every night that God would send him back to us, but he had other plans for him." Replied Anna hoping her words would help him.  
  
"I'm sorry about your Papa, Anna." Jessie said quietly as he looked down on Heath.  
  
"Thank you Jessie, I'm sorry I never had a chance to meet your parents. I would like to tell them what a wonderful and brave son they have." She replied smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks Anna," stated Jessie as the two sat in silence listening to the sound of Heath's slow but steady breathing, both praying that God would answer their prayers for him.  
  
Nick, Jarrod, and Howard Merer listened quietly as Anna talked with Jessie. Each one was beginning to understand what the small boy had just gone through to try and save Heath. "Jarrod, do you think what Jessie dreamed really happened?" asked Nick as he stood staring at the boy.  
  
"Nick right now I think anything's possible." Replied Jarrod, a little bewildered about the past hours events.  
  
"Something's keeping him alive, I'm not sure what it is myself. By all rights, Heath shouldn't be here." Stated Doctor Merer as he looked at Nick and Jarrod. "I really thought we lost him, it's almost as if that boy willed him back."  
  
Nick looked at Howard and then back to Jessie, he was resting his head on Anna's arm while keeping a hold of Heath. "Could he really be responsible for Heath still being alive?" he wondered amazed.  
  
"Howard, what about the bullet in his leg?" Asked Jarrod, concerned for Heath.  
  
"He's just to weak right now, he's lost a lot of blood and with his breathing so labored I'm afraid he wouldn't last long." Replied Howard trying to delicately alarm Jarrod about his brother's condition.  
  
Taking Howard's arm Jarrod led him away from Nick; "We can't just leave the bullet in him, the infection will surely kill him." Stated Jarrod as he stared Howard in the eyes.  
  
"Jarrod, I'll kill him if I try and take it out right now. I'm sorry; but I think you should prepare Anna and Jessie for the worst." Replied Howard as he looked over at Heath.  
  
"Now what just a minute!" Shout Nick as he came up behind Jarrod. "Nobody's given up on that boy!  
  
"Nick..."  
  
"That includes you Howard!" Nick shouted cutting him off. "Would a blood transfusion help him?" Questioned Nick as he moved in front of Jarrod.  
  
"It might help, or it could just prolong his agony." Replied Howard.  
  
"Well come on, what are we waiting for!" Shouted Nick as he started to storm off towards Heath.  
  
"Nick, the conditions here are terrible, you may give Heath your blood but the danger of infection is extremely high. We've already had him opened up once out here, now your asking me to do it again. I have no carbolic acid or any antiseptic, we'll also have to boil the instruments again before we start." Replied Howard as he caught up with Nick and tried to explain the complexity of the situation to him.  
  
"Howard, just what is carbolic acid?" asked Jarrod, a little puzzled by Howard's remarks to Nick.  
  
" An English doctor named Sir Joseph Lister, recently discovered that by spraying carbolic acid sprays in a room before surgery he greatly reduced the risk of infections in his patients. He theorized that germs live on our hands and can also live on surgical instruments. He recommends using antiseptic, but it hasn't made its way out here just yet. That's why I boil my instruments and wash with lye before I touch my patients. But being out here makes everything much more difficult to control." Stated Howard, as he watched Jarrod absorb what he said.  
  
As Jarrod stood reviewing all of the information Howard had just given him, Nick broke his concentration. "Come on, I'll get us some water you round up what you need and let's get on with this," Stated Nick as he broke in between the two men.  
  
"Jarrod you do realize what could happen, don't you?" Asked Howard as he placed a hand on Jarrod's shoulder.  
  
"I do," replied Jarrod, "But I also know what will happen if we don't do anything." He stated before turning to follow Nick.  
  
His never-ending struggle to breathe is what finally brought him back to a world of pain. Anna could feel him starting to stir and tried to ease his discomfort. "Heath, just relax love." She whispered softly in his ear, "I've got you now and I'm not letting go. The more you relax the easier it will be for you to breathe." She added quietly.  
  
Jessie listened quietly as Anna talked to Heath; fresh tears fell down his cheeks as he watched Heath struggle with the pain. If only he could take some of the pain away from his friend, he knew he had to be strong for Heath but it was so hard. His heart felt as though it was going to break in two, how could he possibly help him.  
  
Heath could hear Anna as he tried to find some way to ease the pain he was feeling, but no matter how he tried to move there was no getting away from it.  
  
Anna was becoming increasingly alarmed, she knew the more he tried to move the more he was likely to harm himself further. "Heath Barkley, you listen and you listen good! I want you to stop fussing this instant, do you hear me! I'll have no more of it! Now lay back and relax, let us do the work for you." She told him as her voice started to tremble revealing the fear she held for him.  
  
He could feel Anna's arms around him and hear the fear in her voice as she spoke to him. A new pain washed over him, he was causing the pain he heard in her voice. He needed to open his eyes; needed to make sure she was all right. He couldn't bear the thought of causing her any pain; he had to let her know how much she meant to him.  
  
It felt as though he was deep underwater, and trying to kick his way up to the surface. He managed to open his good eye slightly but nothing would come into focus; everything swam around in a blurry haze that made his stomach roll. He fought against the sea trying to keep his head above the water so he could breathe, he had to see her, had to make her understand he'd be all right.  
  
Anna watched him continue to struggle, "Heath please, please don't try and move," she pleaded with him as her voice cracked. Jessie looked up at Anna; his eyes were as big as full moons. She could tell how frightened he was.  
  
Heath tried to talk but the words he had in his head just couldn't find their way out of his mouth. Closing his eye he tried once again, "Anna," he managed just barely above a whisper.  
  
Hearing Heath say her name made her even more fearful, he needed to save his energy and not waste it trying to talk. Usually getting him to talk was the hard part, now getting him to be quite seemed to be. "Heath, normally I can't get more than two words out of you at once. Now I can't beg you to be quiet," she told him as her voice returned. "You need to save your strength, you owe me another picnic and I aim to take you up on it. Besides Jessie here needs his fishing partner back. Now I want you to rest, if you try anything further I'm going to be forced to leave you here with Nick." She added hoping to get her point across so he would rest.  
  
"Yeah Heath, I know I can catch more fish than you any how." Said Jessie as he stroked Heath's cheek. "If you don't rest up and get better it'll be winter and then we'll have to wait a real long time before we can go fish in again."  
  
Anna smiled down at Jessie, he still looked scared but he was a fighter. He understood so much more than his tender years let on, here on the face of a child she could see the wisdom of an adult.  
  
Heath relaxed back into Anna's arms, it had taken all most all of his energy just to get her name out. And instead of making her feel better, just the opposite had occurred. Maybe they were right; if he could just relax he'd feel better in the morning. Then he could tell them how much they meant to him. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a way to make the pain go away, not to mention everything seemed to be getting hot one moment and then cold the next. He could hear Anna's soft voice humming quietly by his ear; he could feel the vibrations from her cheek on his own. He could feel himself drifting away, her humming becoming more and more distant until finally there was nothing.  
  
Anna felt Heath relax against her as she continued to hum softly against his cheek. As she looked towards the campfire she could see Jarrod, Nick, and Doctor Merer discussing something. From the way Nick was waving his hands around in the air she was sure he didn't agree with something that was said. She watched as he started to make his way over towards her.  
  
"How is he Anna?" Questioned Nick as he knelt down next to her side.  
  
"He's quieted down some, but it took some doing." She replied almost as a sigh.  
  
Nick could tell she had been crying again, her face was still damp with tears. "Anna, why don't you let me take over for a while, you need to get some rest." Stated Nick in a gentle voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nick...I don't think I could rest right now," she replied as she held Heath tightly.  
  
"Anna you can't help Heath if you're exhausted. How about I take him for a while and you go help Jessie get settled in. I think he'll listen better to you." Replied Nick as he looked into Anna's eyes. He could see the pain behind those eyes, the anguish she felt, so very much like his own.  
  
Anna looked down at Jessie; the lost look was back in his eyes once again. She needed to help him; he looked so small and alone. "All right Nick, but you promise to get me if he wakes up." She replied looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"I promise," he said smiling at her.  
  
Very gently Anna moved out from underneath Heath and Nick moved in. Heath didn't make a sound as the two switched spots. Jessie remained on the ground now next to Nick, his eyes never leaving Heath.  
  
"Jessie," Anna said quietly as she got down on her knees next to him, "I need your help, can you come with me?" she asked taking his arm.  
  
Jessie kept his focus on Heath; he was scared to death to leave his side. "I can't...Anna," he replied in a far off voice.  
  
"Jessie, Nick's got Heath now. He'll be all right, I need you to come with me." She said again as she watched his expression remain the same. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders she turned him around to face her, "Jessie please, I need your help," she said trying to reach him.  
  
Jessie looked up at her in a daze he was so tired. He tried to turn back around to face Heath but Anna wouldn't let him. "Come on Jessie, up on your feet," she said pulling him up by his arms. As Anna pulled him up to his feet she began leading him away from Heath and towards the campfire. She had to pull on his arm in order to get him to move; the entire time they walked he had his head turned around towards Heath. She sat him down in front of the fire and placed a blanket around him. Sitting down behind him she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He sat without making a sound staring at Heath. Anna watched as Jarrod and Doctor Merer walked over and started talking with Nick. She had a feeling they were going to try and remove the bullet from Heath's leg. The idea of him going through all that pain again brought tears to her eyes. She wished she could take Jessie away from the horrible scene, but she knew he would refuse to go. She was amazed she managed to drag him away from Heath at all.  
  
She watched as Doctor Merer sat Jarrod down next to Heath and began inserting something that looked like a small tube into their arms. "Jarrod must be giving him blood," she thought as she watched the scene unfold.  
  
"I should be the one doing that, Jarrod." Stated Nick as he watched Jarrod prepare to give Heath blood.  
  
"Nick we've all ready discussed this, Heath needs you where you are. It wouldn't make sense to move him again." Replied Jarrod as he watched Howard prepare for the transfusion.  
  
"Well little brother," Nick said quietly as he held onto Heath. "I hope you realize your gonna have fancy lawyer blood running through those veins of yours." Nick watched as Howard began the blood transfusion, blood flowed freely down from Jarrod's arm into Heaths. Nick hoped it would help pick up the boys color some he was so pale.  
  
As Doctor Merer finished up with the transfusion, Anna could hear Jessie mumbling something. As she looked down on him she could see that his eyes were closed and he had his hands clasped together in front of him. As she leaned in closer she could hear what he was saying, "O Lord of all compassion, whose hand is ever stretched out in blessing and healing upon the sick; we pray for Heath. May he be set free from the sickness which afflicts him, and healed by thy power, for the honour and glory of thy name. Amen." He kept repeating it over and over again, "he's reciting the prayer for the sick," thought Anna as she held him close. Quietly she joined him in prayer for Heath.  
  
  
  
"The transfusion appears to be successful Jarrod, but it would be wise to let Heath rest a little while longer before I try and remove that bullet." Stated Howard as he began cleaning up his instruments.  
  
"All right Howard," replied Jarrod, rolling down his sleeve.  
  
"Now you take it easy Jarrod, you may be a little light headed for a while," Stated Howard as he helped Jarrod with his sleeve.  
  
"I'll be fine Howard, thanks." Replied Jarrod as he smiled.  
  
Jarrod turned his attention back to Heath, he still looked so lifeless, almost as if he was a mere shell. It was alarming seeing his younger brother is this condition; Heath was always so full of life. Oh sure he was still one of the quietest members of the family but that didn't mean he wasn't just as involved in family matters as everyone else. Heath was so much like their Father more so than either Nick or himself, who'd grown up with him. Their father was one to always think through a situation before passing judgment or taking action, and Heath was the same way. Their father's favorite spot to think was in front of the fire, how many times had he caught Heath doing just the same.  
  
Looking up at Nick, Jarrod could tell his brother was also having a hard time with all of this. Trying to lighten up Nick's mood, Jarrod spoke up. "Nick, remember the time Heath got Adam Short to dance with Audra at the Spring Social?" Laughed Jarrod as he remembered back to that night.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that little sister of ours was going to string Heath up herself," replied Nick as the memories of that dance came floating back.  
  
"He sure knows how to stir things up," chuckled Jarrod. "Adam Short was just about the last person in the world our dear sister wanted to dance with."  
  
"I'm still not sure how he managed to pull it off, Adam's so shy I'm surprised he even came to the dance at all." Replied Nick as he shot Jarrod a smile.  
  
"I spoke with him about that shortly afterwards, seems our little brother here promised him a dance with our dear sister if he came. He also mentioned that Heath told him how much Audra had enjoyed his company at the church picnic." Stated Jarrod with a smile.  
  
"Enjoyed his company! Audra couldn't get away from him fast enough! She claimed he was the most boring self centered man she'd ever met!" Commented Nick as the sight of Audra with Adam Short made him chuckle again.  
  
"I think what really set Audra off was how Heath kept dancing around them saying what a handsome couple they made," laughed Jarrod. "Adam kept Audra busy the entire evening, remember how he offered to drive her back to the ranch?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Boy do I! I thought she was going to run away screaming into the night!" Nick replied.  
  
"She was mad at Heath for days! He kept up his innocent act the entire time too." Laughed Jarrod.  
  
"Now you must remember what he told her," stated Nick as he looked over at Jarrod.  
  
"How could I forget!" laughed Jarrod. "The look on Audra's face was priceless. He told her now she knew what it felt like to be fixed up with one of his friends, and he had so many more for her to meet." Replied Jarrod.  
  
"I can still hear her screaming at him and chasing him around the house until Mother yelled at them both. But not before Audra managed to get in a few good whacks on our little brother," laughed Nick.  
  
Sitting quietly for a moment, Nick spoke up. "Jarrod, he'll be all right won't he?" Questioned Nick as he looked up at his big brother, his eyes revealing the deep concern and love he felt.  
  
"I hope so Nick, ...I hope so," replied Jarrod as face took on a solemn look.  
  
  
  
As the morning sun broke over the horizon and the first few rays of dawn fell through the trees, Anna stretched her tired muscles. Looking around the small camp she could see Jarrod curled up and sleeping just off to her left, slowly uncurling her arms from around Jessie and gently lowering him down she quietly rose up to her feet.  
  
She wasn't sure just when she had fallen asleep, the last thing she could remember was hearing Heath cry out as Doctor Merer tried to remove the bullet from his leg. She remembered holding on tightly to Jessie as he had tried to rush to Heath's side. She had held onto him as he cried and pleaded with her to let him go. Her heart had just about broken in two as she cried along with him; it was so hard to hear his anguished cries when she herself had wanted to rush over to Heath as well.  
  
As she walked around the fire she could see Howard checking Heath's bandages. "That means he's still alive!" Her mind shouted out as she quickened her pace. "Howard how is...he?" Anna questioned almost afraid to ask.  
  
"He's still not out of the woods, but he has improved some." Replied Howard as he stood up and placed his hand on Anna's arm. "Did you manage to get any sleep young lady?" He questioned noting the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Yes some, thank you," Anna answered as she looked down at Heath.  
  
Nick was still holding Heath in his arms, "he looks so tired," thought Anna as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"Morning Anna," stated Nick as he forced a smile across his face.  
  
"Nick you need to get some rest, let me take over now," replied Anna as she ran her hand along his cheek.  
  
Nick looked down at Heath and then back over at Anna, "I could use a little break, my legs are kind a cramped." He replied.  
  
Heath moaned a little as the two moved him ever so gently. Anna was glad on one hand to get a response out of him but horrified on the other to think that she caused him more pain. "Sorry love," she said quietly as she ran her hand across his forehead and through his hair. "Just rest Heath."  
  
His coloring looked a little better but his breathing still alarmed her. His lips still held a slightly bluish tint to them and his breaths came in short shallow pants. His breathing reminded her of bubbles, it sounded like he was underwater blowing bubbles up to the surface. "Howard," Anna said as the doctor came to check on Heath's head wound.  
  
"What is it Anna?" Questioned Howard as he unwound the bandage on Heath's head.  
  
"It's Heath's breathing, he sounds...well like he's drowning," stated Anna as she looked up at the doctor.  
  
"I'm afraid your almost correct Anna, Heath's lungs are filling up with fluid." Replied Howard as he continued to change Heath's bandage.  
  
"Can you do anything?" Pleaded Anna as her fear for Heath's life grew.  
  
"Anna, Heath has at least four broken ribs. Normally I would bind them but with his lungs so full of fluid I can't, he wouldn't be able to get in any air." Stated Howard as he stopped what he was doing to talk with Anna. "We need to start making him take deep breaths, we need to force him to expand his lungs. Coughing will also help, place a pillow across his abdomen it will help with the pain. All of this is going to be very painful for him and he's bound to fight us on it. But it's the only way to help him."  
  
Anna drew the blanket up and around Heath's shoulders as she felt him shiver. How was she going to get him to breath deeply when it would cause him so much pain. Her heart went out to him as she held him close.  
  
Nick walked up to the fire and sat down in a heap, his body was so tired but his mind wouldn't let him rest. He couldn't get Heath's pain filled cries out of his head. It seemed to take Howard a lifetime to dig the bullet out of Heath's leg, all the while his brother moaned in agony. There was nothing he could do to ease his brother's pain, and this affected Nick deeply.  
  
Jarrod awoke to find Nick sitting next to him staring into the fire. Nick looked exhausted, "How is he Nick?" Jarrod asked as he sat up next to him.  
  
Nick continued to stare into the fire unaware Jarrod had asked him a question. Placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, Jarrod asked again, "Nick how's Heath?"  
  
Jarrod's hand startled Nick and he jumped at his brother's touch. Turning to look at him, "He's the same Jarrod." Came his quiet reply as he turned to look back at the fire.  
  
Jarrod could see the toll last night had taken on Nick. "Nick, I think you'd better get some rest," stated Jarrod as he tried to comfort him. "Heaths going to need your help getting through this."  
  
Nick looked wearily up at Jarrod as he spoke, " all right Pappy, let me know if...let me know when he wakes up." Nick laid back and put his hat down over his face, Jarrod watched his brother for a moment before taking a blanket and placing it over him. "Don't you worry brother Nick, we'll pull Heath through this." Stated Jarrod quietly, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
  
  
"Morning Howard," stated Jarrod as he walked over next to the doctor. "Any change?"  
  
"He's still very weak and his temperature has risen some. I'm more concerned with his breathing though. He hasn't been expanding his lungs enough and with the beating he's taken the fluid just keeps building up in them." Replied Howard as he watched Jarrod's face take on a more serious look.  
  
" What can we do to help him?" Asked Jarrod as the two walked back to the fire.  
  
"Keeping his body elevated will help. He needs to take deep breaths, coughing will also help. The problem will be getting him to do these things; it's going to cause him a great deal of pain. Placing a pillow over his stomach will help him some. Jarrod if we can't get him to do this he'll likely develop pneumonia." Replied Howard.  
  
"How soon can we move him? I think it would be good for him to get away from this place and get back to the ranch." Stated Jarrod as the two men sat down.  
  
"Jarrod, Heath is still not out of danger. It would be best to let him recover some before we move him. But then again this is not an ideal location, the chance for further infection is very likely the longer he's out here. We need to be as gentle as possible with him, that wagon ride back to the ranch is going to be pretty bumpy." Replied Howard as he took a cup of coffee from Jarrod's hand.  
  
"What if we could rig up a softer bed for him in the back, extra straw and grass that might help soften things a little." Jarrod offered up.  
  
" It's a start Jarrod, but it's going to be a long trip for him regardless." Replied Howard quietly.  
  
Jarrod sat quietly looking into his coffee cup thinking, "should they chance taking Heath all of the way back to the ranch now or should they wait. What if he couldn't handle the wagon ride, but if they stayed here Heath risked further infection. This had also been where he was held captive and tortured." Jarrod sat for a while longer before getting up to check on Heath, his mind was made up they should get Heath out of this place and back to the ranch.  
  
  
  
Heath could hear the birds singing in the trees far above him; he could feel the morning sun beginning to warm the blankets he was under. For some reason it felt as though he was moving but how could that be, after all he way lying down. If only he could open his eyes he could see what was happening, but they felt so heavy and tired.  
  
Anna could feel Heath beginning to stir as she sat in the back of the wagon with him. So far he'd been relatively quiet, he hadn't cried out at all when Jarrod and Nick carried him over to the wagon. Doctor Merer attributed that to Heath's exhaustion from the previous nights events, he had instructed them all not to worry. Jarrod, Nick, and Jessie had packed the back of the wagon with a layer of soft field grass and straw. The ride was much smother on this soft bed, and Heath had remained quiet until now.  
  
"Shhhhhh Heath, your almost home love. Lay back and relax, you'll be home in no time." Anna said quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Anna! It was Anna's voice he heard! Oh how he wanted to hold her, to gaze into her eyes. If only his would open! Why couldn't he open his eyes! His entire body seemed so weighted down, as though someone was sitting on him. He couldn't take a deep breath; his chest just wouldn't expand far enough. If only he could push what ever was on top of him off, he'd be able to breath.  
  
"Heath please you'll only hurt yourself if you try and move." Anna stated pleading with Heath as his movements started to increase.  
  
Heath continued to struggle with the unknown force causing him to feel trapped. His only thought was to remove the terrible weight he felt on him so he could breath.  
  
Anna became increasingly worried as his struggles continued; nothing she said to him seemed to bring him any comfort. "Jarrod! I need your help!" Shouted Anna as she looked over her shoulder at Jarrod.  
  
Jarrod who had been riding in the wagon next to Jessie and Nick turned around and saw the panic in Anna's voice matched that in her eyes. Climbing over the seat he positioned himself next to Heath, "Heath it's Jarrod, you have to stop moving. You're only going to injure yourself further." Said Jarrod as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulders in an attempt to calm him.  
  
Heath felt the pressure on him increase as Jarrod placed his hands on his shoulders; this only made him struggle further. His need to be free of the terrible crushing weight in his chest was over whelming. He felt trapped, suffocated he needed to breath. He had to see what it was holding him down, slowly he managed to open his eyes a crack. Pain exploded into his head as the bright sunlight shown in his eyes. His body convulsed as the pain in his head caused his stomach to heave.  
  
Jarrod helped Anna turn Heath's head as his stomach continued to convulse. "Nick give me your kerchief!" Shouted Jarrod as he held out his hand to Nick. Folding Nick's kerchief a few time he placed it over Heath's eyes. "Relax Heath, I've got you," said Jarrod as he held onto Heath's head holding the kerchief over his eyes to shield him from the sun.  
  
Heath's head swam in the black turbulent sea once again. The black tide was pulling him under, there was no use fighting against it; he finally let himself be drawn back down within it's depths.  
  
Anna looked up at Jarrod as Heath slumped back in her arms; the look on her face was one Jarrod would not soon forget. It wasn't until that moment that Jarrod realized how much Heath meant not only to his family but also to everyone who knew him. Heath touched everyone he came in contact with in very special but different ways; Jarrod could see that now in Anna's eyes.  
  
There it was standing out like a beacon in the midst of a storm, calling out to them as they rode closer. Nick couldn't remember the last time he truly noticed how spectacular the ranch was, with all of its many pastures and fences, the barns and corals. The main house stood tall and proud in the morning sunshine, just the sight of it caused Nick's spirits to rise. The house meant hope, hope and love; the two things his little brother needed most right now.  
  
As he drove the wagon up closer to the house Nick could see the front door open. Mother, Audra, Silas and Claude Wincer ran out and greeted them as he pulled the wagon up to the front door.  
  
"Nick!" Shouted Audra running up to his side as he jumped down from the wagon. "How is Heath?" She all most didn't need him to answer; the look on his haggard face spoke volumes to her. "Oh Nick!," she cried as Nick took her in his arms.  
  
"He's still fighting Audra," replied Nick quietly as he held on to his baby sister. "Audra, I need you to get some extra pillows and bring them up to Heath's room. Can you do that?" Nick asked as he held Audra out in front of him and looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
Audra shook her head yes and with a quick look towards the back of the wagon she was off and running into the house her golden hair flowing behind her as she ran.  
  
Watching his Mother and Silas rush up to the back of the wagon, Jarrod jumped down to meet them. "He's unconscious right now Mother," stated Jarrod as he held her hands. "Howard had to operate on him last night.  
  
Victoria turned to look at Howard as the Doctor who'd been following along behind Nick's wagon walked up to greet her. "Thank you Howard," said Victoria as she grasped his hand. "Is Heath going to be all right?" she added her voice letting on just slightly how worried she really was.  
  
"He's been through a lot Victoria, what he needs now is rest. Why don't we take him inside and I can fill you in on the rest." Stated Howard as he took Victoria's arm.  
  
Victoria looked up at Jarrod and saw him nod his head, "we'll all be right in Mother," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Victoria and Howard walked back into the house as Jarrod and Nick prepared to lift Heath out of the wagon.  
  
"Silas can you take care of Jessie for us while we move Heath inside?" Asked Nick as he jumped up into the back of the wagon.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Nick," replied Silas as he walked around to the front of the wagon. "Now I was sure that boy was up here just a moment ago," thought Silas as he looked around for Jessie. "Where could he run off to?"  
  
Anna gave Nick a quick smile as he climbed up next to her and Heath, "we're going to take him inside now Anna, you all right?" He asked concerned for her as well as Heath.  
  
"I'm fine Nick," she replied and again tried to smile at him. Nick could see the pain she was trying to hide with that smile. "He made it Anna, he made it home," replied Nick trying to ease some of her fears.  
  
"I know Nick, and that scares me," she said quietly as she ran her hand down Heath's cheek.  
  
"What do you mean sca..."started Nick before Silas cut him off.  
  
"Mr. Nick! I can't find that boy any where!" Shouted Silas as he ran up next to the wagon.  
  
"Here was just here!" Shouted Nick as he turned to face Silas.  
  
"I know that Mr. Nick but now he's gone!" Came a worried Silas's reply.  
  
"Silas check the barn, he may have gone there to check on Charger," said Anna as she tried to control her emotions.  
  
"Nick, Claude's going to help us get Heath inside. We'll use the blankets the same way we did when we carried him to the wagon. Anna, cross Heath's arms over his chest and wrap him just as tightly as you did before. Nick you and Claude take the blanket by his shoulders, Anna you take Heath's head again and I'll take his feet. Is everyone ready?" Asked Jarrod as he looked around the wagon at their weary faces. Seeing everyone nod their heads, Jarrod gave the go ahead. "All right then on the count of three everyone lift him up slowly and move towards the back of the wagon. One...two...three..."  
  
Very gently the four-moved Heath slowly towards the rear of the wagon, he moaned quietly as Claude and Nick climbed down off the back. Anna looked up at Jarrod as the four walked slowly towards the house. Audra meet them in the foyer and let Nick know Heath's bed was all ready for him.  
  
To Anna the walk from the wagon up to Heath's room seemed to take forever. She was happy that he was finally safe and home, but something else in the back of her mind kept surfacing. She had seen injured people hold on just long enough to die at home surrounded by family. She prayed to God Heath wasn't one of those people.  
  
  
  
Jessie hid in the corner of Heath's closet, he knew Nick and Jarrod wouldn't let him stay with Heath and he just had too. He'd jumped down off the wagon when Audra was talking to Nick and ran inside up to Heath's room. He figured if he hid in Heath's closet he could come out when everyone went to sleep, then he'd be alone with Heath. He had to stay with Heath; he had to make sure he was all right. Heath had been there for him and nothing was going to keep him from doing the same for Heath.  
  
As he lay hidden in the closet he could hear footsteps coming down the hall, it sounded like a lot of footsteps this time not just Audra's like before. Audra had almost caught him in the closet; he had just barely laid down when he heard footsteps racing into Heath's room. Through the crack under the closet door he could see Audra's shoes, he held his breath as she walked towards the closet. "Did she see me go in here?" his mind questioned as she drew nearer. Before he could ponder that thought any longer the closet door flew open. Jessie shut his eyes and held his breathe, he was sure Audra would spot him. He knew the bedroll he was hiding behind was nowhere near long enough to hide all of him.  
  
Opening his eyes he could just see Audra's feet inside the closet next to him, she was standing up on her toes. He could hear her rummaging for something up high in the closet, "please don't see me, please don't see me." He prayed as he continued to hold his breath, "here it is," stated Audra as she pulled something down and out of the closet. In her hast to gather more pillows Audra didn't push Heath's closet door all the way closed.  
  
Letting out sigh Jessie took in a deep breath, "she didn't see me!" He thought as he tried to peek out the crack the door left. He could see Audra placing pillows on Heath's bed; "they must be about ready to bring him up here." He thought as he settled back down behind the bedroll.  
  
As the footsteps drew closer Jessie could hear Doctor Merar telling Nick how to place Heath on the bed. "Nick put Heath's head up here on top of these pillows, they'll help keep his head and back elevated." Stated Howard as he helped guide Heath over to the bed. "Jarrod place his leg on these pillows, it'll help him with the pain if we keep it elevated as well."  
  
As they got him situated on the bed Heath hardly uttered a sound, the entire room was oddly quiet. Jessie listened as Mrs. Barkley ushered Jarrod, Nick, and Anna off to get some rest. She thanked Claude for his help and asked him to tell the rest of the men what had happened. Doctor Merar stayed and examined Heath for a short time before Mrs. Barkley made him go lie down also, but not before promising to wake him if Heath came around.  
  
Silas came into the room to let Mrs. Barkley know that he still hadn't found Jessie. Jessie felt awful about making Silas and everyone worry about him but he needed to be near Heath. He knew he could never make them understand, so this was his only choice.  
  
"Mother, I'll go and help Silas look for Jessie. I'm sure he didn't go very far." Said Audra as she stood up and placed a kiss on her Mother's cheek. Before leaving the room she went over to Heath, "I'll be right back big brother, you get some rest. Remember you promised to help me get ready for the dance and I'm not about to let you back out of it either." She told him before placing a kiss on his cheek. Wiping away a tear, she grabbed Silas's hand and the two headed out of the room.  
  
Jessie watched as Victoria sat on the side of Heath's bed and held his hand. He could hear her talking to Heath. "Oh Heath, I'm so sorry." She cried as she rubbed his hand.  
  
For the first time in a long time she felt so helpless, there was nothing she could do to ease Heath's suffering. Howard had explained his injuries to her on their way into the house but seeing him up close like this was truly frightening. He looked so pale, the only color he had was due to the bruises covering much of his body. His face was so swollen; she could see the marks the rope left on his face. Even the hand she held had rope burns around its wrist. His head was wrapped in a large white bandage; she could see some blood on it just above his swollen eye. His chest was wrapped from just under his arms to his waist in another large white bandage. The thought of him going through the operation caused a chill to run through her.  
  
He was still so warm to the touch and his breathing sounded very labored. At least he appeared to be pain free for the moment, she thought as she took a cloth and bathed his face with it. "Heath, it's Mother your home now. We'll take care of you now, you just rest and concentrate on getting better son." She said softly as she continued to wash him with the cool cloth. "I love you son," she told him as she place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Jessie could hear everything from his spot in the closet, his heart went out to Victoria. She loved Heath as much as he did; he knew how much pain she was in, he was in that same pain. Without really thinking about it he slowly made his way out of the closet, across the floor and over to Heath's bed. Reaching out his small hand he touched the side of Victoria's dress.  
  
Wheeling around at his touch Victoria dropped to her knees in front of him, "Jessie! Where have you been child!" She said as she cradled him against her chest holding him close. "We were so worried about you," she cried as she held onto him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he returned her embrace. "I didn't want to leave Heath," he said as the tears began to fall down his face.  
  
"Jessie no one is going to take you away from Heath right now." Replied Victoria as she held Jessie out in front of her.  
  
"You don't understand I have to stay here with him. In his room with him, I can't let him leave again." He said as even more tears started to fall.  
  
Victoria looked at Jessie as she tried to understand what it was he was trying to tell her. "Jessie what do you mean you can't let him leave again?" She asked puzzled by his comment.  
  
"He wanted to meet my Mamma and Papa, but I wouldn't let him inside. Don't you see if he went inside he could never come back out again." Jessie cried as Victoria drew him once again into her chest. "I couldn't let him stay, please don't make me leave Mrs. Barkley...please!" He pleaded as he cried into her dress.  
  
"No Jessie I won't make you leave," she said quietly as she rocked him. "You can stay here with Heath, he needs you now." She added as she looked over at Heath lying so still on the bed. "He really does need you," she thought as she held tightly onto the small boy.  
  
  
  
The dinner table was extremely quiet, Victoria watched as all three of her children picked and prodded at their food. A small chuckled crossed her lips, the way her children moved the food around on their plates reminded her of Heath. Whenever something was bothering him he would do much the same with his food, it was almost as if he were looking for answers underneath the food he moved around.  
  
"Care to let us in on what's so funny Mother?" Asked Jarrod as he smiled at her from across the table.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Jarrod," replied Victoria as she placed her napkin on the table.  
  
"Come on now Mother, something made you laugh," stated Nick as he looked over at her.  
  
"Yes Mother tell us," added Audra.  
  
Victoria looked around the table at the eager faces of her children and smiled, "well it's just that watching you all pick at your food reminds me of Heath. He does the exact same thing when something's troubling him." She told them as a smile crept crossed her face.  
  
Jarrod had to laugh himself as he looked down at his plate, sure enough his food was hardly eaten but it had been carefully moved about his plate to give the appearance as though some of it had been consumed. How many times had he watched his younger brother do the exact same thing. "Well Mother it seems that you've stumbled on yet another commonality we Barkley's all share." Stated Jarrod with a smile.  
  
"Speaking of Heath, I'm goin' to go and check on him." Stated Nick as he pushed his chair back from the table.  
  
"Nicholas you just sit right back down, Anna's upstairs with him and I'm sure she'll let us know if she needs us." Said Victoria as she watched Nick struggle with his emotions.  
  
"But Mother...." Nick began before Victoria stopped him.  
  
"Sit down Nicholas and finish your dinner. How do you expect to run a ranch on an empty stomach." Stated Victoria as Nick sat back down and grabbed his fork.  
  
"You know brother Nick, Mothers right. Your going to need all the strength you can get to run the ranch while Heath's laid up. After all he does do most of the work around here." Jarrod replied as he winked at Audra.  
  
"Does most of the work! Jarrod I'll have you know ..." he began before seeing the smile on his brothers face. "Why you!" he replied waving his fork in the air at Jarrod before joining him in a good laugh. Looking up he could see Audra wink at Jarrod, "now don't you start anything!" he said as he pointed his fork at Audra.  
  
"Why Nick, I'm surprised. What would ever make you think I might be up to something?" Replied Audra as she batted her eyes at him smiling.  
  
"Oh now don't give me any of that!" shouted Nick as he banged his hand down on the table.  
  
"Nick is all that noise really necessary?" Questioned Victoria as she watched him lower his head at her comment.  
  
"They started it," he commented as he began eating his food. Jarrod and Audra both laughed as they watched Nick shovel in his food.  
  
Victoria looked at Heath's empty chair and her thoughts wandered back upstairs to her injured son. She thought about the young boy who wouldn't leave Heath's side, and about Anna. What a terrible thing these poor young innocent children had to live through. And she prayed they all lived through it.  
  
  
  
Jessie sat on Heath's bed and watched him breath. He kept a constant eye on the rise and fall of Heaths chest. The dinner tray Silas prepared for him remained untouched on the bedside table.  
  
"Jessie you must eat something," said Anna as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're only going to make yourself sick, and then how would you help Heath."  
  
"I'm just not hungry," came his quiet reply as he continued to watch his friend.  
  
"Please try Jessie," she said as she handed him a piece of bread off his plate. "Here it's just a little something."  
  
Jessie took the bread from Anna's hand and turned his attention right back on Heath. Anna watched as he took small bites of the bread, "well at least he'll have something in him," she thought as she watched him take another small bite.  
  
Silas knocked quietly before walking into Heath's room. "Miss Anna I brought up some broth incase Mr. Heath wakes up, that boys usually mighty hungry." Added Silas as he smiled at Anna.  
  
Taking the bowl Anna placed it next to the bed, "Silas won't you stay for a moment?" she asked taking his hand in her own.  
  
"No Ma'am I've got some things downstairs that need tending to." Stated Silas as he started to walk towards the door, "but if you don't mind I'd like to stop up later and check on Mr. Heath, if in its all right." Silas questioned.  
  
"Oh Silas you know Heath would want you here, and so do I." Replied Anna as she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Miss Anna, you let me know if you need anything." Silas said before closing Heath's door.  
  
Anna walked back across the room and sat down beside Heath's bed. She gazed upon his bruised and battered face, "please Heath just open your eyes. I only need to look into them to know you'll be all right. Please I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," she thought as she held onto his hand. "Please God, he's a good man who is loved by so many. Please bring him back to us."  
  
  
  
His head was throbbing and his lungs burned as he tried to break through the surface, the closer he came the more pain he felt. It would be so much easier to just sink down into the cold dark depths. Down there he was free from the pain, he could relax, he could breath. But something didn't feel right down there, something felt out of place. Something inside him made him kick towards the surface but the closer he got the more the darkness called out to him. Its voice was sweet and inviting, it offered him an end to all his pain. All he had to do was let go, relax and let the darkness swallow him. It promised him only pain and torment if he continued upwards, he should let go and fall back to where he was welcomed.  
  
He stopped and looked back down for a moment, it would so easy to let himself go. But there were people he loved up at the surface, Anna; Anna would be up there. What would Nick do in his place? Heath knew the answer he'd fight. No matter how long it took or how hard the battle was he wouldn't quit, he'd fight for what he wanted. "And so will I!" Heath shouted down into the darkness. Giving it everything he had, he lunged for the surface. As he broke through his world was once again filled with pain.  
  
Although the light coming from the lamp was low, Victoria could see Heath beginning to stir. She watched him carefully as she held onto a sleeping Jessie. Quietly waking Jessie she placed her finger to her mouth and then pointed at Heath.  
  
Rubbing his eyes as he turned his head, Jessie could see Heath starting to wake up. Quickly jumping down out of Victoria's lap Jessie climbed up carefully next to Heath's feet on his bed and watched him.  
  
Victoria picked up a cloth and submerged it in the basins cool water, after wringing it out she took it over to Heath and began wiping his face and neck with it. She could see the battle he was waging against unconsciousness, "Come on Heath, fight! We're all here waiting for you." Victoria told him as she continued to try and cool him.  
  
It wasn't long before she was rewarded. Heath slowly opened his eyes, although the room was fairly dark the light hurt his eyes and made his head pound even harder. It took him a long time before anything came into focus, "Mother..." he managed in a horse whisper as he looked upon her smiling face.  
  
"Oh Heath, your home and your safe now," Victoria said as she ran her hand over his cheek. "It's so good to have you back," she added as she bent down and kissed his forehead. As Victoria stood back up she looked over at Jessie. The boy had tears running down his face. "Heath, there's someone else here who's been waiting a long time to see you," Victoria told him as she held out her hand and motioned Jessie to join her.  
  
Jumping down from the foot of Heath's bed Jessie slowly walked up to Victoria and took her hand. Looking up he could see her smiling at him, he was suddenly afraid. He wasn't really sure of what but he was afraid, he couldn't look at Heath. It wasn't until Heath said his name that Jessie's fear vanished.  
  
"Jessie..." Heath managed in a soft whisper.  
  
Jessie looked at Heath and saw the small slits of his blue eyes looking directly at him; he was alive! He hadn't stayed with Mamma and Papa! Sheer joy raced through Jessie's heart! "Heath you stayed!" Jessie shouted as he laid his head on Heaths upper arm and cried. "You didn't leave me! You stayed!" He sobbed as he lay on Heath's arm and put his left hand on the top of Heath's head.  
  
Victoria watched as very slowly Heath raised his left arm and placed it around Jessie. The boy continued to cry but Victoria knew they were tears of joy this time. Heath would recover, oh it was bound to be a long road but she could see it in his eyes. He had won the battle; he'd chosen to come back to them, to fight for those he held so dear.  
  
  
  
The mood around the breakfast table was very different from the previous evenings. Instead of solemn glum faces everyone now had a sparkle in their eye and a smile on their face. Food was actually being consumed instead of picked at and pushed around on plates; the chatter was lively and festive. Victoria was pleased by the changes she both saw and felt it was amazing what one small little lopsided grin could do.  
  
"Good morning Mother, and might I add you're looking lovely today," stated Jarrod as he made his way into the dinning room and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning Audra, Anna," he added as he smiled and sat down at the table.  
  
"Well Jarrod I'd say from the look of your clothing you're planning to stay around the ranch today." Stated Audra, commenting on Jarrods lack of a suit and tie.  
  
"Right you are little sister, I was planning on helping Nick around the ranch today." Replied Jarrod as he reached for the jam.  
  
"Well Jarrod it will certainly be nice having you around the house today," stated Victoria as she winked at him.  
  
"I must say I'm surprised at you Jarrod," giggled Audra as she looked over at Anna.  
  
"Oh and why is that young lady?" Questioned Jarrod as he wiped his face with his napkin and turned to look at her.  
  
"Well I just figured you wouldn't want to get any of that old ranch dirt under those clean nails of yours." She laughed as she watched Jarrods surprised look.  
  
"Very funny, I think you've been talking to Nick to much lately." He laughed throwing his napkin at her. "Speaking of Nick where is he?"  
  
"Oh he's upstairs with Heath," replied Victoria. "I'll be going up and taking over for him right after breakfast."  
  
"And I suppose Jessie's right up along side him," said Jarrod more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, Silas finally managed to get him to eat a little bit this morning but he still refuses to leave Heath." Replied Victoria as a worried look crossed her brow.  
  
"Mrs. Barkley, maybe I can help out with Jessie. I mean if it's all right." Stated Anna as she too worried about the little boy.  
  
"Anna that's a wonderful idea, he's really taken with you." Replied Victoria as a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barkley," replied Anna as she pushed back her chair and walked over to Victoria.  
  
"And Anna please call me Victoria," she said as she reached out and held onto Anna's hands. "Tell Nick I'll be up in a moment, and that his brother will be waiting patiently for him downstairs."  
  
"I will," replied Anna as she squeezed Victoria's hands before turning and heading out of the dining room. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she took a moment to look up at Heath's closed door. All the images from the past two days came flooding back to her on an emotional roller coaster. She sat down on the bottom step and began to cry softly. She herself didn't quite know why the sudden tears, after all Heath was going to get well.  
  
"Miss Anna," stated Silas as he ran over and placed his hands on her arms. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked as his concern for her grew.  
  
"I'm all right Silas, thank you." She replied as she tried to dry her tears.  
  
"Now I know that's not true Miss Anna. You don't have to worry about that boy up there, he's goin' to be just fine." Stated Silas in an attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"It's not that Silas," Anna began before pausing a moment. "I think everything just finally caught up with me. Two days ago Heath and I were so happy, Silas I finally found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then to almost loose him before we even had a chance to really get to know one another, really frightened me. Does that make any sense Silas?" Asked Anna as a fresh tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Silas could see the love she held for Heath written all over her, "Yes Miss Anna, what you and Heath had to go through was terrible. But remember, it was your love for one another that pulled you through it. Don't you go forgettin' that now, you two is goin' have a long future ahead of you so don't worry about the past. Enjoy each other right now." Stated Silas as he watched the tear fall down Anna's face.  
  
"Oh Silas thank you!" Shouted Anna as she threw her arms around him. "What would I do with out you." She added as she pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"Now don't be standing around here any more. Go on get upstairs and see Heath." Replied Silas as he shoed her away with his hand.  
  
Silas watched as Anna made her way up the stairs and into Heath's room. That girl was something special indeed.  
  
Opening Heath's door as quietly as possible Anna entered his room. Nick had pulled the drapes closed so the light in the room was fairly low. Anna could see him sitting in the large wing back chair next to Heath's bed; Jessie was curled up on him sleeping. Walking up quietly behind Nick she watched him look at the sleeping Heath, she could see the concern in his eyes as he watched his younger brother. Reaching out and touching his head, Anna asked him how he was feeling. "How are you Nick?"  
  
"I'm fine Anna," Nick replied as he took her hand and smiled. "He's been pretty quiet for the past few hours," Nick said as he motioned towards Heath.  
  
"Could you get him to take anything?" Anna asked as she noticed the bowl of soup still on the night table.  
  
"I'm afraid not much, about half a glass of water and a couple teaspoons of broth is all." Nick replied with a frown. "I've been trying to get him to take a deep breath every once and a while but it's not easy. He's still in a lot of pain." Nick added his voice fading a little.  
  
"Nick I think just you being here for him helps ease some of that pain." Stated Anna as she squeezed his hand. "Now here, let me take Jessie. I'm going to try and get him out of this room for a while."  
  
Nick lifted Jessie into Anna's awaiting arms as he stood up from the chair. Anna started to carry the still sleeping child towards the door when she turned around and quietly spoke to Nick. "Nick I almost forgot, your Mother will be up shortly and Jarrods waiting downstairs for you. I think he plans on helping you around the ranch today." She said smiling before continuing out through the door.  
  
"That's just great! I've got a million chores to do and to top it all off I get to baby sit my big brother!" Nick said into the quiet room as he sat back down in the chair hard. Watching the pained look on Heath's face as he lay in bed made Nick's mood soften once again.  
  
Things could have turned out so differently, instead of sitting here in Heath's room watching over his little brother, the unthinkable could have happened. What would he do without him; he hoped to never find out the answer to that question.  
  
Walking over to the nightstand he picked up a clean cloth and placed it in the basin. Wringing it out he started to wiped Heath's face, neck and chest with the cool cloth. "Well little brother you sure know how make everyone wait on you hand and foot," Nick joked quietly as he continued to wipe his brother. "I gotta hand it to you Heath, that Anna is something special. You better hurry up and get well or I just may have to steal her away from you."  
  
"Just...try..it," replied Heath very slowly and quietly.  
  
"Well now if I knew you were awake I would have planned some chores for you to take care of." Stated Nick as a smile crossed his face.  
  
Heath slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Nick, "Got ...any water?" He asked in a horse voice.  
  
"Sure, sure hang on I'll pour you a cup," Nick replied as he jumped up and poured a glass of water. Walking back to the bed he sat on the edge by Heaths head. "Here let me hold if for you," Nick said as he tilted the glass towards Heath's mouth. With Heath in an elevated position there was no need to support his head or move him. "Nice and slow now, you don't want Mother yelling at me for trying to drown you now do you?" Nick joked as Heath struggled to swallow the water.  
  
He was so thirsty, if only he could get his mouth to cooperate. The harder he tried to swallow the water, the more it ended up running out the sides of his swollen mouth and down onto his chest.  
  
Frustrated he shook his head slowly to let Nick know he was through.  
  
"You certainly didn't drink very much," Nick stated while holding the still nearly full glass up for inspection. "Care to try again?"  
  
Heath turned his head away from Nick and shut his eyes; he needed to concentrate on his breathing. Trying to swallow the water had taken a toll on his battered ribcage; he could feel a tickle building in his throat. His need to cough was growing and he couldn't stifle it. He knew how painful it was going to be and tried to brace himself.  
  
Nick watched as Heath's body suddenly tensed up, "Heath, what is it?" He asked as he quickly put down the glass of water.  
  
Nick got his answer as the cough Heath was trying so hard to suppress worked it's way out. Nick grabbed a pillow from behind Heath and placed it across Heath's stomach as he held him up with his other hand behind Heaths back.  
  
Sweat broke out on Heath's face as he tried to breath between coughs. After his brothers coughing subsided Nick laid him back down onto the bed of pillows. Grabbing the damp cloth he started to wipe the sweat from Heath's face. He was growing concerned as he watched Heath struggle to catch his breath. "Heath take it slow and easy, deep breathes. I know they hurt but they'll help, trust me." Nick said softly as he tried to help.  
  
Heath tried to do as Nick instructed. He could only manage one or two deeper breaths but they did seem to help, after that his ribs were just too painful and he went back to his more familiar shallow breathing pattern. As he turned his head towards Nick his eyes were once again feeling very heavy, "Thanks...Nick" he said hoarsely before closing his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome little brother, now rest up." Nick stated as he ran his hand through Heath's hair.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon Dr. Merer," stated Silas as he welcomed the doctor inside the house.  
  
"Afternoon Silas, is Mrs. Barkley home?" asked Howard as he handed his hat to Silas.  
  
"Yes sir, she's upstairs with Mr. Heath. You can go right on up if you'd like." Replied Silas as he walked the doctor over towards the stairs.  
  
Tipping his head in thanks Howard made his way up the grand staircase, lightly rapping on Heath's door he heard Victoria invite him in.  
  
"Howard, thank you for coming back so soon." Stated Victoria as she rose from Heath's bed and walked over to greet him.  
  
"How's our patient?" Questioned Howard as he walked over to the bed with Victoria.  
  
"He's more alert but his breathing is still pretty labored." Replied Victoria as she watched the doctor pull up the chair next to Heath's bed and sit down.  
  
Howard took out his stethoscope and listened to Heath's chest as he breathed. Both lungs still sounded very congested but not quite as bad as last evening. "Have you been able to get him to take any deep breaths or cough?" Questioned Howard as he continued to listen to Heath's chest.  
  
"Nick managed to get him to cough a little this morning, he's also managed a few deeper breaths but they seem awfully painful." Replied Victoria.  
  
"That's a start, but he needs to work harder. Once his lungs clear up a little more I'll be able to wrap those ribs. Just make sure he stays put for a while. Now let me change these bandages." Stated Howard as he began to inspect Heath's wounds.  
  
As Doc Merer cleaned and redressed Heath's wounds he began to stir. "Well I must say it's nice to see you finally awake," stated Howard as Heath's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hi... Doc," Heath managed in a whisper as he looked over at Howard and then to Victoria.  
  
"How are you feeling Heath?" asked Howard as he checked the gash over Heath's eye.  
  
"Like.. I got..caught.. in a ...stampede," he answered slowly.  
  
"Can you remember anything that happened?" questioned Howard as he checked Heath's eyes.  
  
Heath tried to remember, he could remember stopping on the road to help a man with his horse. The man had pulled a gun on him, he remembered trying to get the gun away from him before a shot went off and his side felt as though it was on fire. The last clear memory he had was seeing a very large man holding a riffle over him as he lay on the ground, but other than that everything seemed lost.  
  
Victoria watched Heath as he lay pondering over Howard's question, she could tell by the look on his face he was trying hard to remember.  
  
"Not... much," he finally answered exhausted from the effort.  
  
"That's to be expected Heath, you took a mighty serious blow to the head young man." Replied Howard as he wound the clean bandage around Heath's head. "You may experience some severe headaches and some blurred vision for a time, I don't want you getting out of this bed for at least a week. Is that understood?" Replied Doctor Merer as he finished with Heath's head. "Let me just change the dressing on your leg, then I'll be all finished."  
  
Heath clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Doc Merer changed the bandage on his leg. The pain in his leg seemed to radiate right down to his toes. Victoria noticed the distress Heath was in and started wiping the sweat off his forehead. "He's almost done sweet heart," she said gently to him.  
  
Howard finished with Heath's bandage and gave him some last minute instructions before leaving. "Now young man, I need you to continue taking deep breaths. This will help elevate some of the congestion in your lungs allowing you to breath easier. Coughing will also help, place a pillow across your stomach that should help with any pain. I know it's painful but in order to get better you must follow my instructions." Stated Howard before turning to Victoria. "See that you keep him quiet. Keeping his room dim will help with his head injury; try making it a little lighter each day. I'll look in on him again tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you Howard, please plan on joining us for dinner tomorrow as well." Replied Victoria as she walked him to Heath's door.  
  
"Thank you Victoria, I'll do just that. Don't worry I know the way out, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking out the door and down the hall.  
  
Victoria closed the door and walked back over to Heath.  
  
  
  
Nick watched as Jarrod dug yet another fence posthole, he was surprised having Jarrod around all day hadn't been as bad as he thought. In fact it felt good having his older brother working along side him. Jarrod had managed to keep up with him just fine all day and with out a single complaint. Having his brother around helped him keep his mind off of Heath some too.  
  
"Well Jarrod I can see working behind that desk of yours hasn't made you too soft, yet." He joked as he handed him a canteen.  
  
"I'll have you know brother Nick that I can still put in a days work equal to or better than yours any day." He replied smugly while taking a drink from the canteen.  
  
"Well we'll just see about that!" Shouted Nick as he shook his fist at Jarrod and laughed. "What'd ya say we finish up here and head back to the ranch?"  
  
"What's the matter Nick, getting tired?" Jarrod asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Tired! I'm not tir.. oh, very funny Jarrod!" Laughed Nick as he finally caught on to Jarrods teasing. "I just thought you might want to check in on Heath. I also promised Anna I'd try and get Jessie interested in something else besides Heath's room tonight." Replied Nick as he took his hat off and wiped his arm across his forehead.  
  
"Nick, I never did ask you.how did you manage to find Heath?" Jarrod asked looking up at Nick.  
  
"I didn't, Jessie did. He saw a campfire burning in the distance. He was so sure Heath was there." Replied Nick growing quiet.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Jarrod as he placed a hand on Nicks shoulder.  
  
Nick looked into Jarrod's eyes; he could tell his brother really wanted to understand everything that had taken place that night. "I couldn't make Jessie stay behind no matter what I said, so I finally gave in and let him follow along behind me. We were about a mile away from the campfire he spotted when a rider came up on us. We hid in the tall grass and he rode on by. Jessie told me the man's name but I can't remember it now." Nick replied as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"As we got closer to their campsite we both got down on our hands and knees and crawled up as close as we could. That's when I saw Heath, he was tied up to a tree just across the fire from us." Stated Nick as a lump formed in his throat. "Just as we noticed him the one Jessie calls Matt stood up and walked over to him. He took out a large knife and used it to cut Heath's face." Nick stopped and looked up at Jarrod, his eyes showing the horror he had witnessed.  
  
"Jarrod I didn't know what to do, the man was so far away. I thought if I fired off a shot I'd hit Heath. That's when I heard the most horrible gut- wrenching cry I've ever heard. Jarrod it was Jessie." Nick stated as he watched a shocked look appear on Jarrod's face.  
  
"Jessie stood up and shot the man dead center. I was so stunned I almost didn't get a shot off at the other man in time, lucky for me he was just as shocked at Jessie's cry as I was. I ran over to check on the man I fired upon while Jessie ran directly over to Heath. I checked to make sure the big man was dead then I ran over to check on them. As I made my way over, I saw Matt pull Jessie to the ground and began choking him." Nick stated as he looked past Jarrod and off into the distance as the awful images came flooding back.  
  
Looking back at Jarrod, Nick continued. "Just as I got close to them Jessie drove a knife into the side of Matt's neck. I knocked Matt off the kid but Jessie jumped on top of him grabbing for the knife. Jarrod I've never seen anyone move as fast as that kid did. He grabbed the knife out of the side of Matt's neck and held it high over his head with both hands before driving down into Matt's chest." Nick stated as he remembered the blank look on Jessie's face.  
  
Jarrod could see the toll all of this had taken on Nick, "I'm sorry Nick," he said as he tried to ease some of his brother's pain.  
  
"Jarrod, if you could have seen the look on his face.. for a moment ..I wasn't sure it was really him." Nick replied as a single tear ran down his face. "He helped me cut Heath down and that's when I sent him back for help."  
  
"Nick you did the right thing," replied Jarrod, a little concerned that his brother was trying to second-guess himself. "You handled it the only way you could."  
  
"I'm not so sure Jarrod, I should have forced Jessie to stay behind; taken him back to the ranch." Nick said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Nick if you'd left Jessie behind I don't think Heath would be with us. It took both of you to save him." Replied Jarrod as he grabbed Nick's shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Jarrod the last thing I wanted to do was hurt that kid, but for him to see Heath like that." Nick started but stopped.  
  
"Nick the important thing is that you were there for him, you helped him through it. And you'll continue to help him through it." Jarrod replied as he tried to make Nick understand.  
  
"Jarrod, what's going to happen to him? He doesn't have anyone." Nick stated as he looked into his brothers blue eyes.  
  
"If the state can't locate any of his family, he'll become a ward of the state. I suppose he'll be sent off to one of the state run orphanages." Replied Jarrod.  
  
"An orphanage!" Shouted Nick, as he broke free from Jarrod's grasp. "After all that kids been through you'd let them send him to an orphanage!" He ranted as he stomped around waving his arms.  
  
"Nick what else would you have me do?" Asked Jarrod trying to reason with him.  
  
"Let him stay here! With us!" Nick shouted as he placed his hands on his hips and stood looking defiantly at Jarrod.  
  
"Nick it's just not that easy," replied Jarrod as he tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"Oh and I suppose sending him off to some orphanage is!" Bellowed Nick as he once again threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Nick there are other people we have to consider in all of this, Jessie for one. What if he doesn't want to stay here with us?" Questioned Jarrod as he watched Nick think about his question.  
  
"What do you mean, he wouldn't want to stay here?" replied Nick a little uncertain of himself now.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is we really don't know much about him at all. What happened to his family, are you sure he has no other relatives, where is his family's ranch? Did you ever stop to consider that he might want to go back there?" Jarrod questioned in a gentle tone.  
  
Nick wiped his arm across his forehead and stood looking at Jarrod a moment before answering, "I guess I never thought about those things. There has to be something we can do Jarrod."  
  
"I'll tell you what brother Nick," stated Jarrod as he clapped a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Let's talk it over with the rest of the family before we start worrying about anything, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, now let's get back to the house, I'm starved!" Replied Nick, slapping his brother on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
Victoria watched from the hallway, as Jessie lay curled up on the loveseat next to Anna, his head was resting in her lap as she read to him. She could see the light from the fire dancing across their faces. Anna spoke in a soft voice as Jessie stared dreamily into the fire hanging on her every word.  
  
"The Ghost replied: Pity me not, but lend thy serious hearing to what I shall unfold." Read Anna in a serious voice.  
  
"To which Hamlet said: Speak; I am bound to hear." Said Anna as she read on.  
  
"So art thou to revenge, when thou shalt hear. Said the Ghost."  
  
"What? Questioned Hamlet."  
  
"I am thy father's spirit; doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, and for the day confin'd to wastein fires, till the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt and purg'd away. But that I am forbid to tell the secrets of my prison-house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word would harrow up thy soul; freeze thy young blood; make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres; thy knotted and combined locks to part, and each particular hair to stand on end like quills upon the fretful porcupine: but this eternal blazon must not be to ears of flesh and blood.--List, list, O, list!-- If thou didst ever thy dear father love- Cried the Ghost."  
  
"O God! Cried Hamlet." Anna read as Jessie sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder. Cried the Ghost."  
  
"Murder! Shouted Hamlet."  
  
"Murder most foul, as in the best it is; but this most foul, strange, and unnatural. Was the Ghost's reply"  
  
"Haste me to know't, that I, with wings as swift as meditation or the thoughts of love, may sweep to my revenge. Said Hamlet."  
  
"I find thee apt; and duller shouldst thou be than the fat weed that rots itself in ease on Lethe wharf, wouldst thou not stir in this. Now, Hamlet, hear. 'Tis given out that, sleeping in my orchard, a serpent stung me; so the whole ear of Denmark is by a forged process of my death rankly abus'd; but know, thou noble youth, the serpent that did sting thy father's life now wears his crown. The Ghost told Hamlet."  
  
"O my prophetic soul! Mine uncle! Cried Hamlet."  
  
"Oh Anna how could Hamlet's uncle do such an awful thing!" Cried Jessie as he looked up at her.  
  
"Jessie, sometimes when someone wants something so badly they don't think with a clear head. They almost forget the difference between right and wrong." She replied while caressing his cheek. "They may even hurt the ones they love."  
  
"I would never do anything like that," stated Jessie confidently.  
  
"No I don't think you would Jessie, I don't think you would." Anna replied as she watched his eyes sparkle.  
  
"Good afternoon Anna, Jessie," stated Victoria as she made her way into the living room and sat down in a chair across from them. "Can I ask what you're reading?"  
  
"Anna's reading Hamlet to me Mrs. Barkley," replied Jessie excitedly. "She's really good at it too!" He added looking up at Anna.  
  
"From what little I heard I'd have to agree with you on that Jessie," replied Victoria with a smile.  
  
"OK that's enough from both of you," laughed Anna as she started to blush.  
  
"Jessie I was wondering if you'd mind doing me a favor?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Barkley," came Jessie's speedy reply.  
  
"Would you mind going in the kitchen and letting Silas know that Heath is awake? I thought the two of you might like to take him up some broth." Victoria told him as she watched a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
"Boy will I!" He shouted jumping up and rushing over to Victoria hugging her. "Thanks Mrs. Barkley!" He shouted as he ran towards the kitchen.  
  
"I do believe you just made him about the happiest boy around Victoria," said Anna as she smiled and closed the book.  
  
Standing up Victoria walked over to the loveseat and sat down next to Anna. Taking her hand she began, "Anna I wanted to thank you for everything."  
  
"Please Mrs. Barkley you don't have to..." Anna started.  
  
"Anna dear but I do, Nick told me what happened out there. I also know that without your help our Heath wouldn't be here today." Said Victoria as her voice started to show the emotion she felt. "I can only imagine what you had to go through and not to mention the awful stress it must have put on you. I owe you an awful lot." She added as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Anna reached out and drew Victoria close, the two women hugged one another and shared a good cry before separating and wiping their tears. "I'm not really all that brave.I was scared to death the entire time." Stated Anna as she looked into Victoria's eyes. "I was so afraid of losing him after just finding him," added Anna as fresh tears threatened to flow from her eyes. "I knew if I let him see me upset it would only make him feel worse, and I just couldn't bear that."  
  
"Oh Anna, don't you see how much your being there for him helped? He fought for you Anna and for us, but I think it was his feelings for you that really pulled him through." Replied Victoria as she squeezed Anna's hands.  
  
Anna could see the sincerity and love in Victoria's eyes, "Thank you Victoria." She said Quietly as she squeezed her hands back.  
  
"Why don't we go and see how Silas and Jessie are making out." Offered Victoria as she rose from the loveseat and offered her hand out to Anna.  
  
"I think that's a fine idea," smiled Anna as she took Victoria's hand and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Silas!" Hollered Jessie as he ran full speed towards the kitchen, bursting through the door he ran right into Silas.  
  
Catching the boy in his arms Silas said, "Why Jessie if I didn't know better I'd swear the house was on fire." He joked trying to calm Jessie down.  
  
"Sorry Silas, it's just that Mrs. Barkley said Heath was awake and that I could take some soup up to him with you!" He replied excitedly. "Come on let's go!" He said while trying to drag Silas towards the back stairs.  
  
"Calm down son, don't you think we'd better take some of that soup with us?" Questioned Silas as he tried to get Jessie to simmer down some. "You go run in the dinning room and get me a bowl, OK?" Silas laughed to himself as he watched Jessie rush out of the room, "That boy sure does take to Mr. Heath."  
  
Silas had just started the broth warming when Jessie came rushing back into the kitchen, "Here you go Silas, can we go up now?" He asked as he handed Silas the bowl.  
  
"The soup will be ready shortly, why don't you help me fix the tray." Replied Silas as he tried to keep the excited child at ease.  
  
Jessie helped Silas gather everything for the tray, Silas had to calm Jessie down more than once. "If that boy don't slow down he's gonna come clean out a his skin," thought Silas as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Asked Jessie more as a sigh than a question.  
  
Silas shook his head as he walked over to the stove; filling the bowl with the warm broth he placed it on the tray and followed Jessie up the back stairs.  
  
Jessie was waiting patiently in front of Heath's door by the time Silas made it up the stairs and down the long hallway. Quietly knocking on the door they heard Audra's voice invite them inside.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Audra," Stated Silas as he walked across the room and placed the tray down on the night table.  
  
"Afternoon Silas," replied Audra as she rose up out of the chair next to Heath. "Hi Jessie, I know somebody that's been wondering about you." She stated as she smiled over at Heath and then at Silas.  
  
Jessie walked up to the side of Heath's bed and almost jumped for joy when he saw Heath reach his hand out to him. "Hi Heath!" he shouted as he took his hand. Noticing Heath flinch slightly at his loud greeting, Jessie apologized. "Sorry Heath, I didn't mean to shout so loud," he said as he hung his head.  
  
"Hey none.of that," Heath managed in a horse voice as he squeezed Jessie's hand. "I'm happy to.see you.to." He added as he tried to smile.  
  
Jessie lifted up his head and smiled at his friend, "Silas and me brought you some soup," he said in a quieter but still very excited voice. "Want some?" He asked almost jumping up and down at the chance to help Heath.  
  
"Sure I'm .starved," came the horse reply. "You offering.to help?" Heath asked slowly. He already knew the answer; he could see how excited Jessie was just being in the room. It was good seeing him this way, he'd been afraid the boy might withdraw from everyone after everything he witnessed.  
  
"Is it OK if I do?" asked Jessie as he looked from Heath to Silas.  
  
"If'n you don't spill any on Mr. Heath," replied Silas as he picked up the bowl.  
  
"Here Jessie, let me help you up on the bed," stated Audra as she picked him up and placed him next to Heath. "There now you can reach no problem," she added with a smile. "You boys have fun, I'll catch you later big brother," replied Audra as she first ruffled Jessie's hair then bent down to give Heath a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Later Sis," replied Heath as he attempted to give her a lopsided grin.  
  
Silas handed Jessie the bowl, "now take it slow, just a little at a time." Silas told him as he watched Jessie carefully ease the spoon towards Heath's mouth. Ever so gently the little boy slowly feed his friend the broth, he was beside himself with joy as he watched Heath slowly eat the soup.  
  
Heath finally said he'd had enough about half way through the bowl but Jessie encouraged him to take a few more spoonfuls, much to Silas's delight. "Jessie if I.eat another.bite it's gonna.come out my stitches," Heath said slowly before smiling at Jessie.  
  
"It won't really.will it Silas?" Jessie asked with a puzzled look on his face as Silas started to laugh.  
  
"No child, it's just Mr. Heath's way of letting you know he's done." Replied Silas as he took the bowl out of Jessie's hands and winked at Heath.  
  
"No fair teasing," Jessie stated as he smiled at his friend. "How's your head feeling?" He asked as he inspected the bandages wrapped around Heath's head.  
  
"Better," Heath replied as he watched Jessie check him over.  
  
"Looks awful sore to me," Jessie said as he continued to stare at the bandages.  
  
"How are you .feeling," Heath asked hoarsely as Jessie looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Fine I guess," came the halfhearted response. "I only got a few bruises," he added as he showed Heath his neck.  
  
"No Jessie.I mean in .here," he said as he laid his hand over Jessie's heart.  
  
Jessie looked into Heath's eyes; he could see himself reflected in the soft blue pools. But how could he tell him how he was really feeling he couldn't hurt him any more, he just couldn't. "Fine, really," he replied as he turned his head away from Heath. "God why is it so hard to lie to him!" His mind screamed out at him.  
  
Heath knew Jessie was trying to cover up the truth, "I can't let him keep all that inside, and it'll just eat away at him." Thought Heath as he tried to reach Jessie again, "Jessie please.tell me."  
  
"I can't Heath, I just can't!" He shouted as he jumped off the bed and ran from the room.  
  
"Jessie," Heath tried to call out, only to have it rewarded by a coughing fit.  
  
Silas rushed over and tried to help Heath as the coughing caused him to double over in pain. "Relax Heath, it'll only hurt more if'n you don't," stated Silas as he tried to comfort Heath.  
  
Slowly Heath started to relax and his breathing returned to a more normal state, "Silas.please find.him," he said wearily before closing his eyes.  
  
"I'll find him Mr. Heath, you just go ahead and rest now," replied Silas as he pulled the covers up over him. Rushing downstairs Silas explained to Mrs. Barkley and Anna what happened with Jessie, as the two of them rushed upstairs to sit with Heath; Silas set out to look for Jessie.  
  
  
  
The inside of the barn was growing darker as the sun began its journey below the horizon. The quietness of the barn was disturbed by a small voice sobbing in the darkness, "How could I be so mean?" Jessie sobbed as he rubbed Charger's nose. "I didn't want to hurt him Charger, but I did. I just couldn't face him and lie to him." He continued to cry. "He's up there because of me! It should have been me Charger, it should have been me!" He wailed as he slowly sank down into the hay. "Please let me stay Mamma, please.I want to stay with you. Please Mamma, please."  
  
Jessie never heard the two silent figures as they made their way into the barn. He was also unaware that they had heard everything he said and were deeply shaken.  
  
Turning to look at Jarrod his eyes wide, Nick quietly asked, "Tell me he's not saying what I think he is?"  
  
Almost afraid to confirm Nick's thoughts Jarrod finally answered, "I think he is Nick, I think he is."  
  
Nick wasn't about to stand for it, he wasn't going to stand by and let Jessie wish he were dead. Some way some how he had to make the boy see how much he was needed, how much he was loved. Nick stood and listened to the boy's anguished cries, he loved this child, just as much if not more than if he were his very own flesh and blood.  
  
Taking a quick glance at Jarrod, Nick turned and ran towards Charger's stall. In the fading light he could just see the outline of the small boy. Dropping to his knees he gently lifted the sobbing child out of the hay and cradled him in his arms. "Jessie," Nick said gently as he wiped the boys hair from his eyes. "It's Nick and Jarrod."  
  
Jessie rubbed his eyes as he tried to look at Nick through the darkness, "Nick?" he asked as his sobs subsided some.  
  
"Jarrod, get the lantern." Stated Nick as he continued to hold Jessie close. "Yes Jessie, it's Nick. What happened, why are you out here?" Asked Nick as he tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
As the light in the barn was turned up, Jessie could now see the concerned look on Nick's face as he awaited an answer to his question. "Now I've gone and done it, not only have I upset Heath I managed to hurt Nick and Jarrod too." Thought Jessie as fresh tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
"It's all right Jessie, you can tell me." Nick said as he saw what appeared to be shame in Jessie's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to hurt him." Cried Jessie as he looked away from Nick.  
  
"Didn't mean to hurt who Jessie?" Asked Nick as he looked over at Jarrod who was now kneeling next to him.  
  
"Heath, I didn't mean to hurt Heath!" He cried, as he looked first at Jarrod and then back at Nick.  
  
"Jessie you didn't hurt Heath, far from it." Stated Jarrod as he placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"I did! I didn't want to, but I did!" He shouted at them.  
  
"How Jessie, how do you think you hurt Heath?" Questioned Jarrod as he gripped Jessie's shoulder tighter.  
  
"I couldn't tell him the truth, it would a hurt him to much. I just couldn't!" He cried desperately trying to make Nick and Jarrod understand.  
  
"The truth? The truth about what?" Asked Nick, turning Jessie's head so he could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Jessie, what couldn't you tell Heath? Were you with him just now?" Asked Jarrod as he was beginning to understand the problem.  
  
Jessie shook his head yes as he looked up at Jarrod, "Mrs. Barkley let me help Silas with some soup for Heath. After he was done eatin' we started talking, he asked me how I was but when I told him he didn't believe me." Cried Jessie as he stared up at the two brothers. "He asked me how I felt here," he stated as he touched Nicks chest just over his heart.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad," replied Nick.  
  
"I couldn't tell him how I really felt, I couldn't lie to him. Don't you see he'd know and that would only hurt him more so I ran out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cried as Nick and Jarrod turned towards one another.  
  
"Jessie, Heath was only concerned about you. He wanted to make sure you were all right." Replied Jarrod as he squeezed Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"But it would only make him sad if I told him I was too." Replied Jessie coming out more as a big sob than actual words.  
  
"No it wouldn't Jessie, it would have made him feel special. Just knowing that you trusted him enough to tell him how you really felt." Replied Nick as he stood Jessie up.  
  
"Jessie, Heath knows that if you're honest with him things will work out. But if you try and hide something from him well then everything may not be, as it seems. And that will only cause him to worry more." Stated Jarrod as he dusted some of the hay off Jessie's cloths.  
  
"So if I told him I was feeling bad then it would make him feel good?" Questioned Jessie, a little puzzled by Jarrod's comment.  
  
"Well not exactly good," laughed Nick, "but better."  
  
"How about we go inside and have ourselves a little chat with Heath? What a ya say?" Asked Jarrod as he placed his hat on top of Jessie's head.  
  
"You don't think he'll be mad at me?" Questioned Jessie as he pushed the rather large hat back on his head so he could see.  
  
"He'll be glad to see you!" Shouted Nick as he grabbed Jessie and put him up on his shoulders. "Come on Jarrod, we've got a little brother to go check up on!" Shouted Nick as he walked towards the barn door.  
  
Jessie rode tall and proud with a huge smile on his face across the yard and into the house on Nick's shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Jessie! I've been lookin' all over the house for you!" Exclaimed Silas as the trio stomped into the house. "Where you been?"  
  
Nick lowered Jessie to the floor in front of Silas, "I'm sorry I was out in the barn." Replied Jessie as he looked down at his feet.  
  
Putting his hand under the boy's chin, Silas lifted up his head so he could see his eyes. "Well don't you be doin' that again Mr. Jessie! You plum near gave me a heart attack!" Stated Silas before drawing the boy in for a hug.  
  
"I promise Silas, next time I'll let you know where I'm runnin' too." Jessie replied with a smile.  
  
"Silas, is Mother around?" Asked Jarrod as he looked around the foyer.  
  
"She's up stairs with Mr. Heath and Miss Audra." Replied Silas, "Mr. Heath's awake if you wanna go on up."  
  
"That's exactly what we had planned to do Silas, thank you." Said Jarrod before making his way up the stairs closely followed by Jessie and Nick.  
  
  
  
Well it's about time you opened those eyes, boy!" Exclaimed Nick as he, Jarrod and Jessie walked into Heath's room.  
  
"Nicholas, lower your voice," replied Victoria as she walked over and greeted the three some. Bending down in front of Jessie and taking his hands she said, "I'm glad your back Jessie, Heath's been worried about you. Why don't you go up and talk to him for a moment." Stated Victoria, standing up and taking his small hand in hers she led him over to the bed.  
  
Jessie's stomach felt as though it would pop out of his mouth at any moment. His grip on Victoria's hand tightened as they reached the side of Heath's bed. Slowly lifting his gaze from the floor, he looked up to find Heath smiling at him. His heart immediately went out to his friend as he clamored up onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Heath, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Jessie as he lowered his gaze.  
  
"Sorry little.guy, I don't know.what you're talking about." Replied Heath slowly as he took Jessie's hand in his own.  
  
Jessie didn't quite understand what Heath was saying and just sat staring at him with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You tryin' to catch.flies?" questioned Heath as he joked with the boy.  
  
"Huh.No, I mean." started Jessie before a large smile spread across his face. "I wouldn't eat a fly," he laughed.  
  
"Didn't think .you would," replied Heath as he squeezed Jessie's hand. "Just like.you wouldn't hurt.anybody on.purpose, right?" He asked as Jessie watched him intently.  
  
Jessie could see the sparkle in Heath's eyes; he knew his friend was trying to tell him everything was going to be all right. But he still needed to get something off of his chest and the only way he could do that was to talk to Heath.  
  
"I was scared Heath, I didn't want to hurt you by telling you how I really felt." Jessie said as he looked at Heath.  
  
"Can you tell.me now?" Asked Heath, realizing that Jessie needed to talk in order to feel better.  
  
Jessie looked down at Heath and shook his head, "I feel like its all my fault, if in you never met me you'd be OK now. Seems every where I go bad things happen, I'm scared Heath." Said Jessie quietly.  
  
Heath could see by the expression on Jessie's face and the tone in his voice how hard this was for him. "Jessie, none of .this is your. fault." Replied Heath before taking a moment to catch his breath. "I'm glad I.met you, I'd.do it all ..again. You mean.a lot to me.more than you .know."  
  
Jessie's eyes welled up with tears as he listened to his friend's raspy voice. If he turned his head and looked at the others in the room he would have seen the same tears welling up in their eyes as well. "I love you Heath," he said as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
Reaching up and touching Jessie's cheek, Heath said four words that made their way straight into Jessie's heart; "I love you too."  
  
Jessie lay his head down on Heath's shoulder and cried as Heath wrapped his arm around the child and held him close.  
  
Victoria turned around to face the others in the room, "Why don't we give them a few moments alone." She stated as she started to usher them out. Before closing the door she turned back to look at Heath, "thank you," she said quietly as she smiled at him.  
  
Walking down the front staircase, Victoria could hear voices coming from the living room.  
  
"He's really beginning to pick up some Mother," Stated Nick as he walked over and escorted Victoria into the room.  
  
"Yes he is," she replied with a smile as they walked across the room. "I only hope he doesn't try and over do it."  
  
"Don't worry Mother, I won't have him breaking any horses for at least another week!" Exclaimed Nick as a smile snuck across his face.  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Stated Victoria as she playfully swatted Nick's arm.  
  
"Well Mother, you know Heath I'm surprised you've managed to keep him in bed this long." Laughed Jarrod as he tipped his drink towards Victoria. Turning his attention towards Anna, Jarrod added, "Anna you'll soon learn that shy quiet brother of ours isn't one for bed rest."  
  
"He may be my quietest brother, but he's definitely the most stubborn." Exclaimed Audra as she smiled at Anna.  
  
The next half hour went by quickly as the gay spirit in the room reflected the mood everyone was feeling. "Mrs. Barkley, dinner is ready." Stated Silas as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Thank you Silas, we'll be right in." Replied Victoria as she rose from he chair. "Nick would you go up stairs and bring Jessie down? Tell Heath I'll be right up."  
  
"Mrs. Barkley.. Victoria, would you mind if I sat with Heath?" Asked Anna as she jumped up off the loveseat. "I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
Jarrod and Audra smiled at one another as they watched Anna's enthusiasm.  
  
"That would be fine dear," Victoria replied as she reached out for Anna's hand. "I think it's time you two spent a little time alone with one another any how," she whispered quietly into Anna's ear.  
  
"Thank you," Anna replied as she hugged Victoria before walking towards the stairs. "Are you coming Nick?" She asked, turning around to look at him.  
  
"Oh yeah right, Jessie." He stated as he put down his glass and followed her up the stairs as the rest of the family headed off towards the dinning room.  
  
Anna knocked softly on Heath's door before entering with Nick. As they made their way over towards the bed they both stopped and smiled at the sight before them. Jessie's head lay in the nook of Heath's shoulder; his arm was draped across Heath's chest, as he lay sound asleep. Heath had his arm wrapped around the child as he too slept.  
  
Nick took Anna's hand as he spoke, "looks like you have two sleeping children instead of one." He commented as he smiled at her.  
  
"Seems to me Mr. Barkley that there are three children in this room." Anna replied with a laugh as she pulled Nick over to the bed. "Do you mind taking him down for dinner? He really should eat something." Stated Anna as she ran her hand through Jessie's hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Jarrod and I can get him to eat." Replied Nick as he bent over and picked up the sleeping child.  
  
Jessie started to stir as Nick shifted him in his arms. "Where we going?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Down for dinner, if you eat I'll bring you back up later with Jarrod and I to visit Heath. But only if you eat." Stated Nick as he let Jessie down.  
  
"OK," replied Jessie with a sigh, "I'll be back later Anna." He added as Nick took his hand and led him to the door.  
  
Anna watched as Nick and Jessie made their way out of the room and closed the door behind them. Turning her attention back to Heath, she moved the chair up next to his bed and sat down. Reaching her hand up and across the bed she began gently stroking his hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his breathing was still labored but it had been improving throughout the day. His face still reflected the awful beating he received but she could see the color starting to return to his cheeks.  
  
"Well Mr. Barkley," she said quietly as she brushed her hand across his cheek. "You sure do know how to keep a lady in suspense," she added smiling. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pretty used to teasing women."  
  
Although his eyes were still closed Anna felt Heath's arm move. Taking his hand in her own she could feel him squeeze her hand. "You rest love, I'll be right here when you wake up." She told him softly as she bent over and kissed him on the check. She laid her head next to his arm on the bed as she held onto his hand. She was happy just being near him, watching his chest rise and fall as he rested was a wonderful sight. She remembered those horrible moments from two nights ago when his chest stopped rising, she couldn't imagine a life without him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Heath." She whispered softly as she squeezed his hand, "unless it's with you." She added as she watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall.  
  
  
  
The next few days passed by slowly for Heath Barkley, being cooped up indoors and bedridden was not something he enjoyed. He missed the outdoors; all the sounds and smells floating through his open window didn't help at all. He longed to have the sun on his face, to feel the breeze blow over him as he rode high on Charger. Right now he'd even settle for being able to go out and dig irrigation ditches.  
  
He was also becoming upset with his recovery; his ribcage was slow to heal. It was still a struggle just sitting up, and that wasn't even figuring in the pain it caused him when he stood up. The first time he managed to slide his legs over the side of the bed and actually attempt to stand he was rewarded by a dizzy spell that caused him to black out.  
  
Heath was almost sure Victoria was going to have him tied to the bed she had been so upset with him. She lectured him for over an hour on how careless his actions had been, she'd asked him why he was trying to undue all the healing he'd all ready gone through in one careless moment? It took a while but Heath was finally able to assure her that he wouldn't try anything like that again unless he had Nick or Jarrod's help.  
  
Heath's other concern had been Jessie; that boy was constantly sneaking in his room to be with him. Not that Heath minded, he enjoyed Jessie's company, but he did feel that it would do the boy some good to get outside and act like a child for a while. It dawned on him just the other day how to accomplish it, he asked Jessie to take care of Charger for him. That meant feeding him, grooming, and exercising him. For exercise he could either ride in the corral or follow Nick out for a morning around the ranch. It worked like a charm; the smile on Jessie's face when he asked the boy to take care of Charger was priceless. From everything both Nick and Jessie told him things seemed to progressing along just fine around the ranch with out him.  
  
The only part about being cooped up inside he truly enjoyed was all the time Anna spent with him; he never tired of her company. She was the best medicine for him, her smile lit up the room when she was near him. They talked for hours about all different kinds of things, from his life in Strawberry to hers growing up in Boston. She never made him feel like less of a man for growing up the way he did. She had a way of turning the bad things that happened to him around and making them appear as if they happened that way only to teach him some valuable lesson for later on in his life.  
  
He enjoyed listening to her life in Boston, he had laughed so hard when she told him she always felt like a fish out of water there that he ended up coughing so hard he had to lie down and rest for a while. Later that day she told him it wasn't until coming out west that she truly felt at home. It was amazing how quickly you could fall in love with a place, a way of life. She felt there was no place on earth quite like the valley, there was so much beauty here, and there was no other place she'd rather be.  
  
Propping himself up in bed, Heath tried to look out his window. The sun was shinning and the afternoon breeze was warm as it found it's way inside his room. As he listened to the noises coming from the outside world he could hear Jessie's laughter floating in with the breeze. It's joyous sound brought a smile to his face, slowly pulling back his covers he eased his injured leg over the side of the bed. Sliding his other leg over he managed to get both of his feet on the floor, pushing off of the bed with his arms and not his stomach muscles he was able to stand. He stood still for a few moments regaining his breath and taking some time to make sure another dizzy spell didn't come along. Just as he was about to take a step forward he heard his bedroom door open.  
  
"Heath Barkley!" Shouted Anna as she came into his room carrying a tray. "Just where do you think you're going? Sit back down on that bed this instant!" She told him as she placed the tray on his bed and hurried over to his side. Taking his arm she helped him ease back down to a sitting position.  
  
"Heath you promised you wouldn't get out of that bed unless there was someone here to help you," stated Anna as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
Heath looked at her standing in front of him and started laughing. He couldn't help himself; he knew it was bound to upset her but he just couldn't stop.  
  
"What's so funny?" Questioned Anna, as she watched Heath continue to laugh and clutch his sides. "Heath!" She added loudly becoming more and more impatient with him.  
  
Calming down and catching his breath he finally managed to answer her, "well it's just that you looked so much like Mother standing there in front of me, it felt like I just got caught sticking my hand in the candy jar." He replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Heath Barkley, your. well your just." she couldn't finish as she too burst out laughing. Sitting down next to him on the bed she put her arm around his back and rested her head on his upper arm. "It's good to hear you laugh again," she said as she rubbed his back.  
  
"I just wish it didn't hurt so much," he replied as he rubbed his stomach and smiled at her.  
  
"Well Mr. Barkley, just what was so important that it made you get out of bed all alone?" asked Anna as she took his hand.  
  
"It was nothing really," Heath said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Heath, it was too something. If you tell me I promise not to laugh," she said as she smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Heath looked over at her and returned the smile, "I guess I'm just tired of being cooped up inside. I heard Jessie laughing and just.. just wanted to watch I guess." He replied with a sigh as he turned his head back towards the window.  
  
Anna could see the sadness held within his eyes as she watched him gaze out the window. Thinking quickly she jumped up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Grabbing the top of the wingback chair she began to slide it across the room, only stopping when it was in front of the open window. Walking back to Heath, she held out her hand to him. "Come on how about trying to walk with a little help this time." She said as she waited for him to take her hand.  
  
"Anna are you sure?" He questioned as he placed his hand in hers.  
  
"Yes, I figure if you fall at least you'll land on me and I'm bound to be softer than the floor." She said jokingly.  
  
Using Anna's strength and his own he slowly stood up from the bed. Anna moved around to his side and placed his arm over her shoulders, she then wrapped her arm around his waist. The two slowly made their way over to the window and the awaiting chair. Anna helped Heath ease into the chair with out much discomfort at all.  
  
"Thanks Anna," stated Heath as he looked up at her from the chair.  
  
"Well Mr. Barkley as long as your happy then I suppose I am too," she replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Here, sit down," he said as he patted his good leg.  
  
"Heath, I don't.." she began before he cut her off.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me Anna, please?" He said as he smiled at her.  
  
How could she resist that smile, it lit up his entire face. She sat down gently trying not to lean back on him or sit on his other leg at all.  
  
Heath took his arms wrapped them around her, and carefully pulled her back into him so her back was resting on his chest. He held onto her tightly as they both sat together quietly and watched the world go by outside their window. He felt some how better just having her close to him, the feel of her body on his made him relax. The smell of her hair, of her was intoxicating; he never wanted this moment to end. But one loud bellow from Nick broke through their quiet afternoon.  
  
"JESSIE!... JESSIE!" Bellowed Nick as he stormed out of the barn his spurs jingling. "JESSIE! When I get my hands on you boy!" He ranted as he walked around towards the coral.  
  
"I wonder what's got him in such and uproar?" Questioned Heath as Anna began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Just look at him Heath, he's covered in mud." She laughed as she watched Nick storm around the grounds.  
  
"You don't think." Heath began as he joined Anna in a good laugh.  
  
Anna looked at Heath as they both laughed and came up with the same idea, "Jessie must a been playing a joke on Nick." Laughed Anna as she wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"And from the sounds of it Nick's not to happy with him," added Heath as he winced from the pain all the laughing was causing him.  
  
"JESSIE! You come out here right now!" Shouted an angry Nick as he came back around the barn into view.  
  
"Nick! I thought this was a working ranch. What are you doing playing in the mud?" Shouted Heath as he watched Nick look up at them.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Nick shouted up to them as he waved a muddy fist in the air. "I'll bet you put him up to this! When I get my hands on him.." Nick shouted as he started over towards the pump to wash himself off.  
  
Anna and Heath looked at one another and laughed again as they heard Nick washing the mud off while at the same time cursing Jessie.  
  
Seeing motion out of the corner of her eye, Anna looked towards the barn. "Heath look up in the loft," Anna said as she pointed her finger out the window.  
  
Following her finger as a guide Heath started to laugh again, there sitting up in the loft waving at them was Jessie. "Why that little sneak," said Heath as he hugged Anna. "Nick's gonna have his hide."  
  
"And just who was it that taught him how to play these pranks, Mr. Barkley?" Asked Anna as she turned her head towards his and placed her arm gently around his neck.  
  
"Anna, do you seriously think I would teach him such a thing?" Joked Heath as he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Don't give me that innocent act Mister," she replied as she touched his nose with her finger.  
  
"Why Miss Holden, if I didn't know better I'd say you don't believe me." He stated with a smile as he hugged her tight.  
  
"Let's just say I've seen the look you get in your eyes when you know you can pull something over on Nick." She replied with a smile.  
  
Heath just chuckled and held her close as she laid her head next to his so their cheeks were touching. They sat that way, together, for another half an hour. That was until Nick started shouting outside their window again.  
  
"There you are!" he shouted as he spotted Jessie coming out of the barn. "Get over here! I wanna talk to you!" He added as he pointed his gloved finger at Jessie.  
  
Jessie took off like a shot, he ran straight out of the barn and into the back door of the house. Nick was after him in an instant, Heath and Anna heard the back door slam once and then twice. They could hear Silas faintly hollering at someone in the kitchen and heavy footsteps rushing up the back stairs.  
  
"Get back here!" Nick's loud voice could be heard shouting as he pounded up the back steps.  
  
Anna stood up just as Heath's door flew open and Jessie came barreling inside. Seeing Anna over by the window, Jessie ran straight over and hid behind her skirt as Nick made his way into the room.  
  
"Where is he!" Nick shouted as he walked across the room towards Anna. "I got a few things I need to discuss with him!"  
  
"Nick, he's just a small child. What could he have possibly done?" Questioned Anna as she smiled at Nick innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what he did!" Shouted Nick as he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Now Nick," began Heath before Nick cut him off.  
  
"You stay out a this! You probably put him up to this in the first place!" Shouted Nick as he pointed his finger at Heath.  
  
"He did not!" Stated Jessie as he stepped out from behind Anna.  
  
"Ah ha! There you are!" shouted Nick as he took a step towards Jessie.  
  
Jessie quickly ducked back behind the protection of Anna's skirt. "You leave him be, Nicholas Barkley!" Anna stated as she made a stand in front of him. "I'll have a talk with him and I'm sure he'll clean up any mess he's made." She added as Nick took a step backwards.  
  
"Better not argue with her big brother, she's got a mean left hook." Snickered Heath as he watched the confrontation.  
  
Nick frowned at Heath before turning his attention back towards Anna. Her face was set and he could tell there was no way she was going to back down. "Well you better give him a good talking too! Because the next time I'll be the one doing the talking!" Stated Nick before he turned around and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Heath and Anna giggled as they heard Nick hollering something about small boys and little brothers as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Well I'd say you won that round," joked Heath as he took Anna's hand.  
  
Anna smiled at his remark, "I guess I did didn't I." She laughed.  
  
"Hey Heath your out a bed!" Exclaimed Jessie as he moved in front of him.  
  
"Yup, Anna here thought some fresh air might do me some good. Now tell me exactly what did you do to ole Nick out there?" Heath questioned.  
  
"Well he dunked me in the horse troth yesterday so I figured to get him back is all." Replied Jessie as he looked between Anna and Heath.  
  
"And just how did you get him back?" Asked Anna as she sat down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Well I placed a bucket of water over the barn door and when he walked in it fell on him." Exclaimed Jessie with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"But how did he get all covered in mud?" questioned Heath.  
  
"When the water fell on him he slipped in the mud it made on the floor, when he tried to get up again he slipped again." Giggled Jessie as he remembered Nick rolling around on the barn floor trying to get up out of the mud.  
  
"Jessie, you didn't." Laughed Anna as she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Uh huh, I did." He said as a smile crept across his face.  
  
Both Anna and Heath laughed out loud as they pictured Nick wallowing around in the mud. Regaining their self-control, Heath told Jessie he should apologize to Nick.  
  
"But he didn't say he was sorry for dunking me!" Came Jessie's hurt reply.  
  
"But that still doesn't make it right, you'd be the bigger man if you apologized first." Replied Anna as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jessie thought hard about her words; she was so much like his Mamma. She would have used those exact words on him herself. "OK, I'll apologize to him."  
  
"I knew you'd do the right thing." She stated as she hugged him. "Now how about helping me get this cowboy over here back into that bed of his?" She asked with a smile.  
  
With Jessie on one side and Anna on the other, Heath slowly rose up out of the chair. He was actually grateful to be heading back to bed; all the laughing he'd done this afternoon had really tired him out.  
  
"Thanks you two," Heath said as Anna helped him pull up the covers.  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Barkley," replied Anna as she kissed his cheek. "You rest for a while, I'll be back up later with some fresh broth." She added as she picked up the tray and made her way to the door.  
  
"See ya later Heath!" Shouted Jessie as he waved and followed Anna out the door.  
  
Heath laid his head back and closed his eyes. As his body began to relax he let his mind wander back to the events of the past afternoon. Back to the feeling he had when he held Anna close, as that feeling spread over him he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"It's your move Papa," stated Jessie as he watched his father from across the checkerboard.  
  
"Give me a second," replied James as he sat stroking his chin.  
  
Jessie shifted back and forth anxiously in his chair as he waited for his father to move. If his father took the bait, he'd have him in just two more moves.  
  
"Jessie quite squirming, if I didn't know better I'd say you were up to something," laughed James as he moved one of his pieces.  
  
Jessie smiled and quickly made his move, he smiled to himself, his father had taken the bait and the game would soon be his.  
  
"That sure was fast," commented James as he noticed the smile on his son's face.  
  
"Jessie love, is there something wrong with your pants?" Asked Mary as she watched him squirm around in his chair.  
  
"No Mamma," Jessie replied as his face started to turn red from embarrassment.  
  
"Are you sure?" She questioned as she winked at her husband.  
  
"Really Mamma there fine, I'm just waiting for Papa to move is all." Replied Jessie as he tried to force himself to sit still. But sitting still was proving to be extremely difficult; after all he hardly ever beat his father in a game of checkers. The anticipation of finally doing so was almost more than he could handle.  
  
Jessie watched as his father moved his piece, his hand was up and moving his own piece almost before his father had finished his move. "Your turn again Papa."  
  
Mary laughed to herself as she watched her husband and son play. She knew how much Jessie loved spending time with his father. That boy thought the world of James, it never mattered what they did or where they went as long as they were together they were happy. It made her heart joyous as she watched the special bond the two shared, it was one any other father and son would be envious of.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got me cornered son," stated James as he looked over the checkerboard. "I guess that explains why those pant you have on seemed to have shrunk two sizes since we sat down," laughed James before his laugh turned into a long coughing bought.  
  
"You Ok Papa?" questioned a concerned Jessie as he stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm fine, just seems that little tickle is back," replied James as he threw his son a smile. "All right I guess I've put this off long enough," he stated as he moved his checker right into Jessie's trap. "Go ahead, you earned it," he stated leaning back in his chair.  
  
Jessie picked up his checker and jumped his father's remaining pieces. "I win Papa!" He commented with a smile.  
  
"Nice game son," replied James as he made his way around the table placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "You're getting quite good, I think I just may have taught you too well." Added James as he ruffled Jessie's hair.  
  
"Wanna play again Papa?" asked Jessie as he began to set up the board.  
  
"I think it's time for you to get up to bed young man, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Replied James as he looked down at his son.  
  
"Ahh Papa," exclaimed Jessie looking up at his father.  
  
"None of that now," stated James as he pulled Jessie's chair out from the table. "Run over and give your Mamma a kiss, then scoot." Added James as he playfully swatted Jessie on his rear.  
  
"Night Mamma," exclaimed Jessie as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Good night Jessie," replied Mary as she kissed the top of his head.  
  
Jessie walked up next to his father and threw his arms around him, "Night Papa," he said as he held on to his father.  
  
"Good night son," replied James as he returned his son's hug. "Now run along, we've got us an early morning tomorrow."  
  
Walking out of the kitchen Jessie crossed through the living room and headed up the stairs, it didn't take him long at all to wash up and brush his teeth. As he walked down the hall to his and Thomas's room he checked in on his two little sisters. As he quietly opened the door and entered he could see them both sleeping peacefully in their double bed together. Mary Beth had her blanket up next to her cheek wrapped around one hand, and the thumb on her other hand was stuck in her mouth.  
  
Jessie chuckled to himself at the condition of his baby sister's blanket. There really wasn't that much left of it, she had been carrying it everywhere she went for as long as he could remember. He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever seen her with out it. She sure was a cute little kid with all of that blonde hair and those big blue eyes. Jessie often wondered how she got all that blonde hair since his Papa's and his was brown while Mamma, Thomas and Carrie's hair was red.  
  
Mamma just said that God worked in mysterious ways that was always Mamma's answer when she really didn't have one.  
  
Carrie had her mended dolly cuddled up next to her under her arm. Jessie could see the stitch marks where Mamma had sewn her head back on. Poor Carrie, Thomas was always doing something to one or more of her dolls.  
  
Jessie carefully bent over and placed a kiss on each of his sister's heads before continuing on down to his room. Entering his room he made his way quietly over towards the bed. He could see his brother Thomas once again wrapped up in all of the beds blankets. How Thomas managed every single night to wrap himself up in a cocoon still mystified him. Taking the spare blanket from the end of their bed, Jessie climbed in and laid down next to his little brother. It was a lot easier using the spare blanket than it was trying to unwrap Thomas. "Night Thomas," he whispered as he kissed his little brother's head.  
  
Jessie turned over on the bed and stared out the window, the night sky was full of stars. How magnificent they looked suspended up in the dark sky, each one just slightly different from its neighbor. "I wonder what it would be like to float up there with them," thought Jessie as his eyes lids started to grow heavy. "I bet it be like floating in heaven," he thought as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep with the vision of stars in his head.  
  
He awoke with a start; he thought he had heard someone cry out. "Thomas?" he questioned as his eyes tried to focus in the darkness. As the room finally came into focus it took him a moment to realize where he was, "Heath's house, I'm at the Barkley's." He mouthed quietly as he jumped out of bed, "Heath, I gotta check on Heath." His mind shouted at him as he ran barefoot across the floor and opened the door. Running down the dark hall he quickly reached Heath's room and raced inside, "his bed's empty!" He said to himself as the shock of not finding Heath in his bed started to sink in. "Heath?" He said in a small meek voice into the quiet dark room as he started to look around.  
  
Hearing the wind blow through Heath's open window he turned his attention there. He could see someone kneeling and holding onto the bottom of the window frame. "Heath?" He asked quietly as he made his way over towards the window. "Heath!" He shouted as he raced forward and knelt down next to his friend.  
  
Heath was shaking and Jessie could tell that he'd been sweating, as his face and neck were still wet with it. Jessie placed his arm across Heath's back in an effort to comfort him. "Heath what is it?" Asked Jessie in a frightened voice.  
  
Heath turned his head slowly and looked at Jessie, "Jessie?" He said in a far off voice.  
  
"Yeah Heath, it's me," came the reply. Jessie didn't like the look in Heath's eyes; it was as if he'd seen a ghost. He seemed to be so far away even though Jessie could touch him, "Heath what is it? Please tell me I'm scared." Cried Jessie as he moved right up against Heath.  
  
Hearing Jessie's frightened voice seemed to bring Heath back, his eyes started to gain clarity in them once again and his shaking eased. "It's all right Jessie," stated Heath as he embraced the small boy. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
Jessie's fears eased as he looked up and saw the concern in Heath's eyes, "what happened Heath, I heard you cry out?"  
  
"Just a bad dream I guess, nothing to worry about," Heath said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Come on let's get you tucked back into bed." He added as he helped Jessie up.  
  
"You sure you're OK?" Jessie questioned as he took Heath's hand and the two began walking towards the door.  
  
"I'm fine now Jessie, I can't even remember what it was about anymore." Replied Heath as he tried to smile.  
  
Jessie didn't think Heath was telling him the truth, his eyes told another story one of pain and fear. Jumping up in bed Jessie looked questionably up at Heath, "you can tell me about it if you want to," he said hoping he could help Heath.  
  
"Another time, you need to get some rest." Replied Heath as he pulled the covers up around Jessie. "I'll see you in the morning.and Jessie, thanks." He added before limping out of the room.  
  
Jessie lay for a long time looking up at the ceiling, something was troubling Heath. He needed to find out what it was; he wanted to help him more than anything else. "I'll ask him again tomorrow," he thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Heath wasn't as lucky as Jessie, he couldn't fall right back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the same vision filled his head, cold black eyes as dead as night, just staring at him, staring and laughing.  
  
  
  
The bright morning suns rays found their way through Jessie's open window and fell gently onto his bed slowly waking him. As he stretched his arms and legs under the covers little pieces of lint and dust began swirling around above his bed suspended in the suns rays. Opening his eyes he watched as the dust seemed to float above his head, riding some unseen curtain of air.  
  
Jumping down from the bed he quickly grabbed his cloths and dressed, he wanted to be the first one in Heath's room. Grabbing his boots he attempted to put them on as he hopped down the hall, reaching Heath's door he knocked quietly. After knocking a few more times and getting no response, Jessie opened the door and looked around. Heath's bed was already made and he wasn't anywhere in his room. Jessie scratched his head, closed Heath's door and headed downstairs. "I wonder where he is?" He thought as he walked through the quiet house.  
  
Walking into the dinning room he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, "maybe he's helping Silas!" Thought Jessie as he quickened his pace. "Morning Silas!" Exclaimed Jessie as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin Mr. Jessie, you're sure up mighty early this mornin." Replied Silas as he kneaded his bread dough.  
  
"Silas, have you seen Heath?" Jessie asked as he walked over to watch Silas prepare the bread.  
  
"Why don't you check out in the barn," stated Silas as he looked over at Jessie and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Silas!" Shouted Jessie as he ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Running through the warm morning sunlight, Jessie quickly covered the short distance between the house and barn. Slowing his pace he opened the barn door quietly so as not to spook the horses. As he walked into the quiet barn he watched as the dust floated through the air caught in the suns rays, very much like over his bed this morning. Taking a deep breath he took in all the barns familiar smells and odors, it was funny, all barns smelled alike. Memories of his father and the times they spent working together in their barn came flooding back to him as he stood watching the dust swim around in front of him in a sea of light.  
  
Hearing the barn door open Heath looked up from Chargers side and saw Jessie making his way down towards them. He was just about to call out Jessie's name when the boy stopped walking and stood staring straight ahead. Heath tried to see what it was that captured Jessie's attention but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Jessie.Jessie!" Heath called as he watched Jessie come out of his trance like state. "What's got you so interested?" Questioned Heath as he limped out of Chargers stall and started towards Jessie.  
  
Hearing his name, Jessie let go of his memories and came back to the present. "Hi Heath!" He exclaimed upon seeing his friend. Covering the short distance between them quickly, Jessie rushed up to Heath's side. "How'd you get out here?" He asked as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"I walked," replied Heath as he started back towards Chargers stall. "You've been taking real good care of Charger Jessie, thanks." Heath added as he turned and extended his hand out to the boy.  
  
"Your welcome Heath, Charger and me got along just fine!" Stated Jessie as his excitement upon pleasing Heath came shinning through both in his voice and on his face. "Heath, won't your Mamma be mad at you for comin out here?" Asked Jessie. He was glad to see Heath outside but he was still concerned about him. He looked so much better and his bruises where almost all gone but he still got tired so fast. He had over heard Mrs. Barkley talking to Silas in the kitchen yesterday. She was worried about Heath's appetite; she didn't think he was eating enough. This worried Jessie too; he's seen Heath's trays come back downstairs with hardly anything touched on them. He remembered his Mamma telling him that you always needed to eat to get your strength back when you were sick.  
  
"Well I'm hoping she won't find out," stated Heath with a smile. "You can keep a secret can't you?"  
  
"Sure I can!" Jessie answered quickly. "But how are you gonna keep it from her?" He asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"I'll just head back inside before everyone else gets up, then they'll all be none the wiser." Smiled Heath as he started to brush Charger.  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Jessie as Heath's plan came into focus. "But you better hurry, I think I heard Nick calling down to Silas when I ran out of the kitchen to come here."  
  
"Well then what ya say we head back in and get us some breakfast," Heath said as he hung up Chargers brush.  
  
"I am kind a hungry," Jessie replied as he laid his hand over his stomach.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for then, lets move." Heath stated as he put an arm across Jessie's shoulders. Jessie and Heath made their way slowly out of the barn and headed off towards the back of the house. Jessie could hear Heath's breathing getting louder and shorter the farther they walked, the limp in his leg seemed to get worse too.  
  
"You OK, Heath?" Jessie asked as he noticed the sweat on Heath's face.  
  
"I'm fine Jessie, just a little.tired." Replied Heath as he tried to cover up his discomfort with a smile.  
  
Jessie opened the back door for Heath as he limped inside. Heath made his way straight over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. The cold water from the pump felt wonderful on his sweaty face and neck, the walk from the barn had taken more out of him that he figured it would.  
  
"How about a quick game of checkers before breakfast Jessie?" Questioned Heath as he wiped his face and hands with a towel. Heath figured he'd at least be able to rest while they played thus being refreshed by the time Mother and everyone came down to breakfast.  
  
"Sure!" Came Jessie's quick reply as he raced off towards the living room.  
  
"Mr. Heath, are you feeling all right?" Asked Silas noticing how tired Heath looked.  
  
"I'm fine Silas, don't worry about me none." He replied as he limped off towards the living room.  
  
Jessie had the board all set and ready to go in front of the fireplace, he'd even pulled up an ottoman for Heath to rest his leg on. "Well it looks like you're all ready to go," stated Heath as he sat down across from Jessie.  
  
"Heath put your leg up here," Jessie said as he patted the ottoman. "It'll make it feel better." He added as a large smile lit up his face.  
  
Heath propped up his leg and the two were soon engrossed in their game. Neither one of them heard Victoria Barkley as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Heath Barkley! You know what Dr. Merar said! You shouldn't be out of that bed!" She shouted at him as she walked around to face him.  
  
"But." Heath began before being cut off.  
  
"But nothing! What am I going to do with you? Must I tie you to the bed in order to get you to follow Howard's orders? Well? She asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well it's.." he started again.  
  
"I want you to march straight back up those stairs and into that bed, now!" She stated, as she stood poised over him.  
  
Jessie watched and tried not to giggle at the scene in front of him, but seeing Heath squirm and turn red was too much for him and he burst out laughing. Heath looked over at Jessie and started to laugh himself, it wasn't long before even Victoria saw how silly they must all look and started laughing herself.  
  
Standing up and taking Victoria in his arms Heath said, "Mother I promise I won't do anything but paper work. I feel much better just being down here with everyone, I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
"You may stay downstairs on one condition, I want you seated on that sofa and your not to move unless someone is around to help you." She told him as she held him out in front of her. "Are we in agreement?"  
  
"We are," was his reply as he kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
Seated behind the large oak desk in the study, Heath tried to catch up on some of the ranch's endless paper work. But he was having a hard time concentrating; the gentle breeze blowing threw the studies porch doors was beckoning him outside.  
  
"Heath would you like some lemonade?" Asked Audra as she walked into the study.  
  
"Heath!" Audra said a little louder trying to draw his attention away from the window.  
  
"What. sorry sis, what did you say?" Questioned Heath as he finally realized Audra was in the room with him.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like some lemonade, or are you too busy?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'd love some sis," he replied with a laugh.  
  
"I'll bring it right in," stated Audra as she smiled at him and headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
Hearing a knock at the front door, Audra told Silas she would answer it for him. Upon opening the door Audra was surprised but pleased to see Anna. "Anna! Come on in."  
  
"Thank you Audra," replied Anna as she hugged her friend.  
  
"What brings you out here, as if I didn't know." Laughed Audra as she and Anna walked arm and arm through the foyer.  
  
"How is he Audra?" Questioned Anna as the two entered the living room.  
  
"He's better, but I'll bet he'll feel even better now that you're here." Replied Audra as the two girls sat down on the loveseat.  
  
Standing up quickly Audra grabbed Anna's arm and started leading her towards the kitchen. "Anna how about having some lemonade with me," Audra stated as a mischievous smile crossed her face.  
  
"Sure Audra," replied Anna as she went with Audra towards the kitchen wondering what had suddenly come over Audra.  
  
Entering the kitchen Audra took two glasses and filled them with the freshly made lemonade. "Anna why don't you take these into the study, I'll be along in just minute." Stated Audra as she handed the two glasses to Anna and started her on her way to the study.  
  
"All right Audra," Anna replied as she took the glasses and headed off towards the study. Stopping in the hallway, Anna turned around to look back at Audra. "I wonder what's gotten into her?" she laughed before continuing on into the study.  
  
As she entered into the study she understood what Audra had been up to. Standing by one of the open porch doors was Heath. Anna watched him silently as he stood staring out the open door. The breeze was gently blowing in through the door causing his blonde hair to wave with each breath it blew.  
  
He was holding a cane in his left hand as he leaned against the door jam with his right shoulder. Anna thought he still looked so thin but the sight of him moving around on his own filled her heart with joy.  
  
"Can I interest you in a glass of lemonade Mr. Barkley?" Anna asked as she began to walk towards him.  
  
"Anna!" Shouted Heath as he limped over to greet her.  
  
Anna set the two glasses down on the desk and rushed over into his open arms. "I've missed you so Heath," she told him as she rested her cheek against his chest and held him close.  
  
"I've missed you too Anna," he replied as he lifted up her chin with his hand and kissed her.  
  
"Well Mr. Barkley, if I didn't know you better I might almost believe you," Anna said playfully as she pushed away from him and ran around to the other side of the desk.  
  
"Why Miss Holden I do believe you're trying to play hard to get," laughed Heath as he attempted to limp around the desk and catch her.  
  
But Anna was mush faster and quickly avoided him as she moved around the desk and over next to the billiard table. "If I didn't know better Mr. Barkley I just might get the impression that you're trying to catch me." She laughed as she watched the smile spread across his face.  
  
Making another attempt at catching her, Heath used his cane and came around the corner of the desk. As he crossed the open floor between the desk and the billiard table he stopped quickly and grabbed his side as he let out a small moan.  
  
Seeing Heath almost double over in pain, Anna rushed to his side. "Heath, I'm so sorry I never meant for you to get hurt." She stated as she placed her arm across his back.  
  
Sweeping her into his arms, Heath laughed, "Seems I've caught you now Miss Holden."  
  
Swatting him on his arm as she laughed Anna replied, "That was a mean thing to do Heath Barkley!"  
  
"I'm just glad it worked," he replied before kissing her.  
  
"I am too," Anna replied as she embraced him.  
  
"Anna, ." Heath began before being interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you Mr. Heath, but I was wondering if Miss Anna would like to stay for supper." Asked Silas as he stood in front of them.  
  
Anna looked up at Heath who smiled at her, "I'd love to Silas." She replied as she placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you."  
  
"It'll be a pleasure to have you Miss Anna," replied Silas before leaving them alone again in the study.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to stay Anna," said Heath as he held her hands in his own.  
  
"Heath how are you feeling, I mean really feeling?" Questioned Anna as her face took on a more serious look.  
  
Taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa, he sat down next to her and faced her. She could tell by the look on his face and in his eyes that something was troubling him. She wanted so much to help him through what ever it was, but would he trust her with it? "Heath you can tell me anything," she said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
Heath looked down at the floor and then back up at Anna, her green eyes told him everything he needed to know. He could see how much she both loved and cared for him, he could trust her. "I'm feeling better everyday Anna," he began before stopping. "It's just that.. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He said quietly as his head dropped.  
  
"Heath," Anna began as she lifted up his chin. "Let me help."  
  
A sigh escaped him, as he began, "I can't get him out of my head, Anna. I keep seeing him, it's as though he's still here laughing at me. Just waiting to finish off what he started." Heath said as a shiver ran through him.  
  
"Oh Heath, I'm sorry I didn't realize." Anna stated as she placed her hand on his cheek. "He's gone love, he can't hurt you any longer," she added as tears formed in her eyes. Drawing him into her she rested her chin on top of his head and brushed back his hair with her hand as he rested against her. She could feel his heavy breathing and longed for a way to ease his pain. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."  
  
Heath remained in Anna's arms for a few minutes longer before sitting back up. "Anna his eyes, they were the eyes of a dead man, they were as black and cold as night." Heath stated as he remembered seeing himself reflected in those cold black orbs. "He enjoyed what he did, and Jessie lived with him for nine months."  
  
"Heath I think he did die a long time ago, but you beat him, you lived. You also saved Jessie from him. Don't let him win now not like this, you're more of a man than he could have ever even hoped to be." Stated Anna as she looked lovingly at Heath.  
  
It was Heath's turn to draw Anna into him, holding her tight he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you Anna Holden."  
  
  
  
The mood surrounding the dinner table was light and festive as everyone was in fine spirits.  
  
"How big was it Jessie?" Asked Audra as she listed to Jessie retell his adventure with Jarrod this afternoon.  
  
"This big!" Exclaimed Jessie as he held up his hands and formed a circle roughly the size of a large grapefruit. "My brother Thomas would a loved it!" He added, as his smile grew even bigger.  
  
"That bullfrog gets bigger each time you tell the story boy." Stated Nick as he threw a furrowed brow Jessie's way.  
  
"So your brother liked frogs did he?" Questioned Audra as she swatted Nick's arm.  
  
"He sure did! My Mamma used to say Thomas liked anything that walked, crawled, flew, or slithered." Jessie replied as he bounced around in his chair.  
  
"He sounds a lot like Nick when he was little," laughed Audra as she looked over at Nick.  
  
"As I remember it brother Nick you were always coming home with some sort of critter in your pants pocket." Stated Jarrod as he winked at Victoria.  
  
"Since when did this become about me! He's the one with the ever growing frog!" Bellowed Nick as he pointed across the table at Jessie.  
  
The table erupted into laughter at Nick's outburst, eventually even Nick himself joined in the laughter. As dinner ended everyone made his or her way into the living room.  
  
"Jessie have you shown Heath Chargers new trick?" Asked Nick as he plopped down in a chair.  
  
"I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Jessie as he jumped up and rushed over to Heath. "Can I show you Heath? Can I? Jessie asked as he tried to pull Heath to his feet.  
  
"I think you'd better go with him Heath," laughed Audra, "Before he drags you outside."  
  
"All right little guy," replied Heath as he stood up and grabbed his cane. "Let's go see that trick, shall we."  
  
"If you two don't mind I think we'll all join you," stated Jarrod as he took Victoria's arm in his own and started to follow Heath and Jessie towards the door.  
  
As everyone moved towards the barn, Jessie raced on a head to get Charger ready. "Wait by the coral Heath, I'll bring him out there!" Shouted Jessie before entering the barn.  
  
Everyone was gathered quietly around the corral's fence as Jessie brought Charger out of the barn. Leading him in to the corral, Jessie quietly began talking to him as he rubbed his nose. "Don't worry about all of them, it's just you and me out here Charger. Let's show Heath what we can do, Ok? I know he's gonna be real proud of you, just wait and see. OK Charger ready, down." Stated Jessie as he toughed Charger's back.  
  
At Jessie's command the large horse bent first one front leg and then the other as he knelt down next to the boy. Jessie quickly jumped up onto his back and Charger stood back up. "Well what'd ya think?" Jessie asked as he beamed from ear to ear.  
  
"Jessie how in the world did you teach him that?" Asked Heath as he limped into the coral next to them.  
  
"I didn't really, the night we found you Nick sent me back to the ranch for help. I was all alone and I couldn't get up on Chargers back. I sat down and started to cry, the next thing I knew Charger smacked me with his nose and he was kneeling down next to me. It was like he knew I needed to get back to the ranch in order to help you Heath." Replied Jessie as he looked down at Heath from Chargers bare back.  
  
"Well I'll be," stated a shocked Heath as he petted Charger's mane. "He let's you mount him that way every time?" Asked Heath as he raised his eyebrow and looked up at the boy.  
  
"Yup, every time," Jessie stated happily.  
  
"Well Heath, seems Charger's taken quite a liking to the boy." Stated Nick as he folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "I think you might a just lost yourself a horse little brother."  
  
Heath turned and frowned at Nick before turning back to Jessie. "I think he has grown quite fond of you Jessie," Heath said as he continued to pet Charger.  
  
"He's a great horse Heath, he's funny though." Laughed Jessie.  
  
"How so?" Questioned Heath as he looked back at Jessie.  
  
"Well when ever I'm out with him and I mention your name he, well he looks for you." Stated Jessie as he watched Heath smile.  
  
"And just how can you tell that?" Questioned Nick in an irritated tone.  
  
"Because he just does, it's like he thinks Heath's gonna walk up behind him or something. I think he misses him." Replied Jessie smugly as he smiled down at Heath.  
  
"Stop picking on him Nick," stated Audra as she swatted him.  
  
"What did I do!" Nick questioned as he shielded himself from any future blows from Audra.  
  
"You're hopeless Nicholas Barkley, hopeless!" Laughed Audra as she hugged him.  
  
"Come along brother Nick, I'd like to discuss those Long Horn Cattle you were so interested in a few weeks ago." Stated Jarrod as he walked up and put his arm around Nick's shoulders.  
  
"Now what are you bringing that up for again!" Asked Nick as he looked questionably at Jarrod.  
  
"Oh lets just say I have some information about them for you," replied Jarrod with a smile. "Shall we?" He asked as he waved his hand out in front of Nick indicating he would like Nick to join him in the house.  
  
Nick walked of reluctantly with Jarrod, after they had gone only a few steps Jarrod turned around. "Anna, I was wondering if you might be able to stay a while this evening. There's something I'd like to discuss with the family and it concerns you also." Stated Jarrod as he looked back at Anna.  
  
"Certainly, that is if you think I can be of some help." Came Anna's reply.  
  
"Thank you Anna, I think you can." Replied Jarrod before continuing into the house with Nick.  
  
  
  
Heath helped Jessie down from Charger's back as Victoria frowned at him. Even though Jessie was small she didn't approve of Heath lifting anything yet, let alone reaching up and out for the boy. "Heath," Victoria said as he put Jessie down on the ground.  
  
Heath looked up and saw the disapproving look on Victoria's face, "Sorry Mother," he said throwing her a lopsided grin as he followed Jessie and Charger into the barn.  
  
"He certainly isn't one for taking it easy is he?" Stated Anna as she placed a hand on Victoria's arm.  
  
"No I'm afraid he isn't," laughed Victoria as she held onto Anna's arm as they started walking back towards the house.  
  
  
  
After Audra lulled Jessie to sleep she came downstairs to find everyone gathered in the living room. "He's finally drifted off," she commented before sitting down next to the fireplace.  
  
"He wasn't any trouble was he?" Questioned Anna as she looked over at Audra.  
  
"No not at all, he just kept going on and on about that bullfrog and about Charger. He was so excited about that trick he showed you Heath. You should have seen the expression on his face," she added smiling.  
  
"He's quite a kid," replied Heath as Anna wrapped her arm in his.  
  
"Well now, Jessie is the reason I've asked you all here." Stated Jarrod as he stood up and moved in front of the fireplace.  
  
As almost everyone in the room looked up at him with a questioning look, Jarrod began. "A few weeks ago Mother came to me with an idea she'd had, this idea concerned the future welfare of our small house guest."  
  
Jarrod stopped for a moment and scanned the faces before him. "I did some checking into Jessie's family and just recently discovered a lot about the young man. His family moved from Minnesota almost two years ago, his father bought a ranch with about 3,000 acres just outside of Merced near Willow Creek. As far as I've been able to find out the only family the boy has is a great aunt who still lives in Minnesota." Jarrod watched as Heath looked up at him, his eyes told the story of concern he felt.  
  
"The aunt is very old and currently in the hospital, she's not expected to ever leave it." Jarrod stated before taking a short pause. "His family and many of the family's down near Merced succumbed to a very bad strain of Tuberculosis that ran ramped around a year ago. The entire county was pretty well decimated by the outbreak." Said Jarrod as he looked off into the fire.  
  
"So he has no one," replied Audra as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"That's right Audra, no one but us," stated Jarrod as he watched all the heads in the room turn to look at him.  
  
"What are you saying Jarrod?" Questioned Heath as he squeezed Anna's hand.  
  
"I think it would be in Jessie's best interest if we adopted him." Stated Jarrod as he looked over at Victoria. "Now I wanted to discuss this with all of you before bringing it up with Jessie. As Nick so kindly pointed out to me, I'm not sure how Jessie will react."  
  
"I for one think it's a great idea!" Piped up Audra as she went over to Jarrod and hugged him.  
  
"I agree with Audra Jarrod, what do we need to do in order to make it happen?" Questioned Nick.  
  
"How about asking Jessie for one," stated Heath as he looked over at Nick.  
  
"I know that Heath, but what else do we need to do?" Asked Nick brushing his brothers comment aside.  
  
"What if he says no Nick?" Questioned Heath as he rose to his feet.  
  
"What'd ya mean if he says No? Why would he say no! He's only a little boy!" Stated Nick as he looked angrily over at Heath.  
  
"Your right Nick he is a little boy but he's a little boy who's seen more pain in his short life they we can even imagine." Replied Heath quietly. "He has a right to decide for himself where he wants to live, Nick."  
  
Nick looked over at Heath as the anger he felt melted away, he could see the pain Heath felt for Jessie written across his face. "You're right Heath, we should ask Jessie before we go making any plans."  
  
"Thanks Nick," said Heath as he gave his older brother a half smile.  
  
"Now if we did adopt him he'd be a full Barkley and have an equal stake in the ranch, that is assuming he wanted to be adopted." Jarrod stated as he smiled at Heath. "There's also his family's ranch to consider. As far as I've been able to find out no ones touched it since Jessie was taken."  
  
"Jarrod I think we can discuss the ranch later, Nick and Audra I know your feelings about this but I'd like to hear how Heath and Anna feel." Stated Victoria as she looked over at the pair.  
  
Anna looked up at Heath and then back to Victoria before she began, "I agree the best thing for Jessie would be to have a family that loved and cared for him but we have to take in account his feelings. I have a feeling Jessie has yet to relive the worst of his treatment, I know he's mentioned some of it to Heath but there's still so much more he hasn't told us." Replied Anna as she held onto Heath's hand tightly.  
  
"That's one of the reasons we asked you to stay Anna, Jessie has taken a real liking to you. If he does agree to stay I was hoping you'd help us out with him. Talk him through some of those memories he has yet to retell." Stated Victoria.  
  
"I'd be happy to help Mrs. Barkley," replied Anna with a smile.  
  
"Heath I know you've spent the most time with Jessie and he thinks the world of you, how do you think he'll feel?" Questioned Victoria as she watched Heath play with the buttons on his sleeve.  
  
The room was silent as they waited for Heath to answer, "I'm sorry Mother I can't answer that, I really don't know how he'll feel. I'm not sure if he's really excepted the fact that his family is really gone yet." Stated Heath as he looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"I see," stated Victoria as she thought about Heath's comment. "How do you feel we should approach him about this? As a family, or would it be easier if one person spoke to him?" Questioned Victoria.  
  
"I think he'd need to hear from all of us that he was accepted and wanted." Stated Heath as he looked around the room. "But if he chooses not to stay we must all except it." He added looking over at Nick.  
  
"Then tomorrow morning after breakfast, we'll discuss our idea with him." Stated Victoria as she rose up out of her chair. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to turn in."  
  
As everyone in the room said their goodnights, Heath and Anna made their way out onto the small porch off the living room. As Heath stood staring off towards the coral, Anna came up behind him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist while resting her head on his back. Heath took his arms and placed them over hers holding her close.  
  
"What is it Heath, what's troubling you?" Asked Anna as she held onto him.  
  
"How do you always know?" Heath laughed as he relaxed in her touch.  
  
"Why don't we just call it woman's intuition," she laughed as he turned around to face her.  
  
Taking her hands in his, he looked down into her eyes, "I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow."  
  
"Don't be Heath, we'll help him through this. I know you'll help him Heath, trust yourself, I do." Stated Anna as she caressed his cheek.  
  
Heath couldn't say a word, so he just held her close and sighed. How did she always manage to say the right thing? She had a way of making him feel relaxed that no one else had ever even come close to.  
  
They remained holding onto one another in the cool night air for a long time before finally coming back inside.  
  
  
  
The next morning Jessie was a little nervous as he sat fidgeting between Anna and Heath on the living room sofa. He knew everyone was there to talk to him but he wasn't sure about what yet. He sure was glad Anna stayed over again he enjoyed having her around. She was always so happy and easy to talk with; she never made him feel like a little kid. She would always listen to him and never judge him with out first knowing all the details, and she reminded him so much of his Mamma.  
  
Jarrod and Mrs. Barkley sat across from him and Audra and Nick were off to his right. Everyone had been in a pretty good mood during breakfast so he was sure he hadn't done something to terribly wrong. But Heath had been very quiet this morning, and he didn't eat much of his breakfast either. Jessie watched as Heath played with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt. In the almost three weeks since Jessie had first gotten to know Heath he knew it meant only one thing, something was bothering Heath and that worried Jessie. But before Jessie could think on it to much Jarrod started talking to him.  
  
"Jessie there's something we'd all like to discuss with you; it has to do with your parents." Stated Jarrod as he watched the small boys expression change.  
  
Jessie looked from Jarrod to Heath; Heath was still playing with the buttons on his cuff and not making eye contact with him. Jessie was growing more concerned by the moment; he wasn't sure how much information about his parents Jarrod wanted to bring up. He certainly didn't want to talk about their deaths in front of everyone.  
  
"From what you've told us Jessie, your parents died a little over a year ago. Do you know of any other living relatives you might have? Say like grandparents, aunts, uncles, or perhaps cousins?" Asked Jarrod as he watched Jessie fidget.  
  
"I never knew my Papa's Ma and Pa, they died before I was born." Replied Jessie as he looked down at the floor. "But Papa did have two brothers, I only remember a little about them though. They died in the war when I was real little."  
  
"Jessie, were your uncles married?" Questioned Victoria as Jessie looked up at her.  
  
"Not that I remember Mrs. Barkley. My Papa always called them his baby brothers, I think they was pretty young." Replied Jessie as he took the hand Anna held out to him and smiled up at her.  
  
"Jessie is there anyone on your mother's side of the family that you remember?" Asked Jarrod even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"My Mamma didn't have any brothers or sisters, her Ma, my grandma died just before we moved out here. My grandpa died when I was just 4." Replied Jessie as he squeezed Anna's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Jessie," stated Victoria in a quiet sympathetic voice.  
  
"Its Ok Mrs. Barkley they was real old, and my grandma said it was past due time for her to go and be with grandpa again. She used to miss him an awful lot, but she always loved talkin' about him or telling stories about him. She used to talk to him everyday in her prayers or whenever Thomas, Carrie or I did something we shouldn't a done; she'd raise her hands over her head and ask grandpa for strength." Jessie added on with a smile.  
  
Jessie's reply brought smiles to the nervous faces in the room. It had something to do with how he talked about his dead relatives, he made them seem so real, and he gave them life again.  
  
"My grandma always said that just because someone dies or goes out of your life it doesn't mean you have to stop loving them. Sometimes when their gone you love'em even more then when they were around." Said Jessie as he remembered back.  
  
Victoria watched as Heath stood up and walked over to the fireplace and rested his arm on the mantle. "That's very true Jessie, my husband was taken away from me eight years ago and not a day goes by that I don't miss him and love him." Replied Victoria as she smiled.  
  
"Jessie we know you love your family and that's something no one can ever take away from you. But they're not here to care for you any longer; we'd like to care for you Jessie. We'd like you to become part of our family, to live here with us on this ranch." Stated Jarrod as he watched Jessie hopefully.  
  
Jessie looked around the room at all of their hopeful faces, "I.. I'd like to.but I can't. I have a home; I promised my Pa I'd look after it for him. I can't go back on my word, if a man can't count on your word then he can't count on you at all." Replied Jessie as he hoped they would all understand.  
  
"You can't go back to that ranch and run it all by yourself! Your just a child!" Stated Nick as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Nick!" Shouted an angry Heath as he stepped up next to him.  
  
"I can too! I did for a long time before they came!" Shouted Jessie as he stood up from the couch and faced Nick. "I've already been away for a long time I gotta get back." He added as his voice started to calm down some.  
  
"Jessie we're not saying you have to turn your back on your families ranch, but Nick is right, it's much to big of a job for one person to manage. You'll need help, if you choose to stay here and become part of our family we can give you all the help you'll ever need." Stated Jarrod as he tried to reason with Jessie.  
  
"Jessie I know we can never take the place of your family and were not trying to. But please know that we all care about you and love you. Take some time to think things over before you decide, and Jessie know that more than anything I'd like to make you part of our family." Stated Victoria as she took Jessie's hands.  
  
Jessie held onto Victoria's hands as he looked into her eyes, he could see she truly cared for him. He was just unsure on what to do, what should he say, how could he answer her and not hurt her.  
  
"Oh Jessie, please think about it, I'd love to have you as my little brother. Why Heath, Nick and Jarrod would all become your big brothers." Exclaimed Audra as she sat down on the sofa next to Anna as she talked to Jessie.  
  
Jessie's heart was pounding away in his chest, he was positive everyone in the room could hear it. He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to fall into Victoria's arms. He missed being part of a family; he wanted, needed, loved ones around him again. But there was another part of him that wanted to run. To run far away, back home, back to his parents ranch. After all he promised his Pa he'd take care of the ranch, he promised.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Jessie said quietly looking around the room as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.  
  
Heath could see the lost look Jessie's eyes held, he could feel the turmoil raging inside the small boy. Hadn't some of that very same doubt raced through his veins once as well? Walking with the aid of his cane, Heath crossed in front of Nick stopping in front of Victoria.  
  
"Mother I need to talk with Jessie alone." Stated Heath as he took Jessie's hand and started leading the small boy towards the front door.  
  
Victoria grabbed Nick by the arm as he made an attempt to catch Heath, "let them go Nick." Stated Victoria as she watched the pair walk out the front door.  
  
"Mother we need to resolve this issue now!" Bellowed Nick as he turned to face her.  
  
"That's exactly what Heath's doing," replied Victoria as she smiled at Nick.  
  
  
  
Jessie was more confused than ever as he held onto Heath's hand while the two of them walked quietly down the north road. His emotions ran wild inside him, for one he was happy to be out of the house and away from all the questioning faces. But he still felt as though he let them all down somehow by leaving and not giving them an answer. And then there was Heath; he'd been so quiet all morning. Jessie knew something was bothering him and he didn't think it had anything to do with his injuries.  
  
Heath turned off the road and led Jessie through a small grove of trees and down a slight hill before stopping by a small babbling stream. Jessie watched as Heath gingerly lowered himself to the ground and rested his back against a large rock. Jessie could see the perspiration on Heath's face and his shirt was pretty much soaked with sweat as well.  
  
Heath motioned for Jessie to sit down next to him as he stared off across the stream. Jessie sat down and followed Heath's gaze across the stream, the sun reflecting off the flowing water had a calming effect on him. He sat back and let the warm morning breeze blow across his body, he could hear birds singing happily in the trees on the other side of the stream. Looking up at the trees he watched as the wind made them dance against the blue sky. They seemed to move as one, as if pushed by some unseen hand that gently rocked them back and forth. They reminded him of the pine trees around his parents ranch, oh how he missed them, the wind always seemed to whisper to him as it blew through them. And the smell, it was just about his most favorite smell in the whole world, it always made him feel so alive so refreshed.  
  
"Heath?" Jessie asked quietly as he continued to watch the wind blow through the trees.  
  
"Yes Jessie?" Answered Heath as he too watched the trees wave back and forth as he rested against the rock.  
  
Jessie turned to look at Heath as he spoke, "Heath, I.I wanna go home." He stated as his voice quivered.  
  
"I was wondering when you were finally going to come out with it," he replied as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"How'd you know?" Questioned Jessie as wondered how Heath figured it out.  
  
"I've known since the first time you mentioned your parents and the ranch that you wanted to go back there." Replied Heath as he put his arm across Jessie's shoulders. "I've just been waiting for you to ask."  
  
A shocked expression came over Jessie's face as he looked up at Heath, "you mean you'd take me home?" He asked as his voice once again began to quiver.  
  
"That's what I mean Jessie," replied Heath with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh thank you Heath! Thank you!" Shouted Jessie as he flung himself into Heath's arms.  
  
Heath let out a small groan as Jessie squeezed him, "hold on little guy, if you bust one a my ribs again we'll never get you back home."  
  
Jessie let go and moved back from Heath, "I'm sorry Heath, I didn't mean to hurt you honest!" He said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"Jessie, don't worry I'm fine." He said as he shifted his position, wincing he added, "well maybe not fine but I'm getting there." He said with a smile.  
  
Jessie felt a little better as he took in Heath's smile; his smile had a way of always making Jessie feel good. He knew Heath didn't give them away freely each one was earned and Jessie respected him for it. Moving back closer to Heath, Jessie asked him when he could go home.  
  
"Well little guy I'm afraid there's a few things we need to discuss first." Replied Heath as he turned to face Jessie.  
  
"I know it's about your Ma right?" asked Jessie as that familiar lump once again started to return to his throat.  
  
"That's part of it, but the other part has to deal with you and me." Stated Heath as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I think you all ready know how you're going to answer Mother's question don't you."  
  
Jessie shook his head yes, "It was real nice of her to offer, but I can't stay Heath. I promised my Papa and I ain't never gone back on my word. You aren't mad at me are ya?" Jessie asked as his heart beat faster and faster in his chest.  
  
"No Jessie not at all, just the opposite, I'm very proud of you." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Proud of me? How come?" Came Jessie's puzzled reply.  
  
Taking both of Jessie arms in his hands, Heath looked directly into Jessie's eyes as he spoke. "Jessie look at how far you've come, take a look at what you lived through. Most men wouldn't have survived even half of what you went through let alone put up the type of fight you did. You gave it everything you had and then some, a lot of people owe their lives to you Jessie."  
  
"But a lot of them don't Heath." Jessie stated as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Jessie you can't blame yourself for what Hank and his men did. They were grown men, you barely got away from them with your life as it was. If you hadn't poisoned their food they'd still be out there murdering people, you put a stop to all of that, and they'll never hurt anyone again Jessie." Replied Heath as he drew the sobbing child into his chest. Heath held onto Jessie and rubbed his back until the boy calmed down.  
  
Sitting back up, Jessie looked up at Heath. "I wish I could a done it sooner, maybe more people wouldn't a got hurt."  
  
"I'm sure if the opportunity had come up sooner you would have taken it, but it didn't. What you did took a lot of strength Jessie, not many men would have handled themselves the way you did. You stayed true to yourself and your values, I'm sure your parents would have been awfully proud of you too." Replied Heath as he watched Jessie smile.  
  
"I hope so Heath," was Jessie's quiet reply.  
  
"I know so," stated Heath as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Now there's something you and I need to discuss." Added Heath as he nervously brushed his hand through his hair, "I've got something to ask you but it's not any easy thing to ask." Began Heath tentatively, "Nick was right about one thing, you can't run that ranch all by yourself."  
  
"But Heath." stated Jessie until Heath raised his hand and cut him off.  
  
"Let me finish first, I think with help you could do it though, my help. Jessie I'd like to become your legal guardian, that is if you'd let me." Stated Heath as he watched Jessie carefully.  
  
Jessie looked back up at the trees moving so freely in the wind, his mind racing along with the wind. He wasn't really sure what a guardian was, did that mean Heath would be his father? Would he have to stay on the Barkley ranch?  
  
Heath could sense Jessie's uneasiness, "Jessie do you know what a guardian is?"  
  
"Does it mean you'll be my new Pa?" Questioned Jessie as he turned his attention back to Heath.  
  
"Not really Jessie, it just means that I'm legally responsible for you until your eighteen years old. I'd help you manage your affairs until you were old enough to make decisions on your own." Replied Heath.  
  
"But where would I live? Would I live with you?" asked Jessie hoping that he could stay with Heath.  
  
"Well I was figuring on taking a trip up to that ranch of yours, you know to see what work needs to be done on it. If everything works out OK I suppose we could live there, that is if you want to." Replied Heath with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Just you and me together! Can we bring Charger too!" Jessie asked excitedly as he practically jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Of course Charger can come along too. Speaking of horses I think you'll need your own for the trip. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of work to do and poor Charger can't carry us both around forever. Besides every rancher has to have his own horse." Stated Heath as he laughed along with Jessie's exuberance.  
  
"My own horse too! When can we get'em Heath? Tomorrow?" Exclaimed Jessie as the joy he felt in his heart came bursting out.  
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to answer my question before we can decide all that." Stated Heath as he looked up at Jessie with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Answer your que.. Yes! Yes Heath! My answer is yes!" Shouted Jessie as he hugged Heath once again, but only this time not has roughly as before.  
  
"Well now that that's settled what ya say we head back and tell the rest of the family." Replied Heath as he struggled to stand without hurting his leg or stomach.  
  
Jessie helped Heath to his feet as best he could and then wrapped his arms around him once more. "I love you Heath." He said, as he held on tight.  
  
"I love you too little guy," replied Heath as placed a kiss on top of Jessie's head.  
  
Jessie bounced up and down and ran around and around Heath all the way back to the ranch as the warm morning sun shone down on him. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this good, he finally felt free, all the weight he had been carrying around on his shoulders seemed to have suddenly disappeared.  
  
As they walked under the Iron Gate archway of the Barkley ranch Jessie stopped suddenly; so suddenly in fact that Heath almost ran right into him.  
  
"Jessie don't worry, everything will be just fine." Stated Heath as he placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"It's not that Heath," replied Jessie as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"Then what little guy?" asked Heath, noting the concerned look in Jessie's green eyes.  
  
"What about Anna? Can she come with us too Heath?" Asked Jessie hopefully.  
  
"I'm not sure Jessie, that's something only Anna can answer." Replied Heath as he continued to muse over Jessie's question.  
  
"Are you gonna ask her?" Questioned Jessie as they began walking towards the house again.  
  
"Jessie that's not the type of question a man can just go up and ask a lady, it wouldn't be proper." Answered Heath as they neared the house.  
  
"No silly, that's not what I mean." Laughed Jessie as he stopped walking. "When are you going to ask her to marry you!" He added with a smile.  
  
Heath stopped and looked back at Jessie, he shook his head and smiled at the sight of the small boy wearing such a large grin. "Seems to me you have everything all figured out," replied Heath as he walked back to Jessie.  
  
"Well don't you want to marry her? You two all ready seemed married, you do love her right?" Asked Jessie, a little confused.  
  
Heath stood in front of Jessie with a shocked look on his face. "Jessie I'm afraid it's just not that simple." Replied Heath as he fought for the correct words to say.  
  
"Why not? If you love her and she loves you that's all you need. At least that's what my Mamma always told me." Jessie stated confidently.  
  
Heath chuckled at Jessie's reply, "if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were a lot older than you look."  
  
Jessie was about to ask Heath what he meant when he heard Anna's voice calling out to them. They both turned and saw Anna running down the path towards them, Heath watched as her long hair flowed down over her shoulders and glistened in the sun with each step she took. Every time he looked at her she simply took his breath away, she had such a gentle nature about her but he knew the fire that raged inside her. It was that fire that gave her such wonderful spirit and it was that spirit that he had fallen in love with from the first time they met.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever taught you boys that it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting?" Asked Anna playfully as she stopped in front of the two smiling figures.  
  
"Well I guess we should head in and apologize to Mother Jessie, after all Anna's right. It isn't nice to keep a lady waiting." Laughed Heath as he elbowed Jessie.  
  
"Heath Barkley!" Shouted Anna as she playfully swatted at him.  
  
Heath grabbed her and held her close as he offered up his apology, "sorry Anna, we just had a few things we needed to work out."  
  
"Heath, can I talk to you alone for a minute." Asked Anna, taking on a more serious tone.  
  
"Sure, Jessie do you think you could take Charger for a little walk for me. He's probably just itching to get outside and enjoy some of this sunshine." Heath asked as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"Can I ride him in the coral?" Asked Jessie as the excitement he felt was evident by the large smile he wore.  
  
"All right, but take it easy." Heath stated as he took Anna's hand.  
  
Anna walked with Heath around the side of the house to the rose garden. Even though most of the rose bushes were done blooming for the season the garden was still a lovely and quiet place they both enjoyed. Sitting down on one of the garden's benches, Anna took both of Heath's hands in her own.  
  
"Heath I have something important to ask you," stated Anna as she looked into his blue eyes. She wasn't sure how to say what it was she brought him her for so she just decided to come right out with it.  
  
"Heath I'd like to take Jessie in. to adopt him." She stated quickly as she squeezed his hands. She watched Heath's expression change from one of concern to delight. She frowned a little as he began to laugh, as he continued to laugh holding his sides, she finally had to know what could possibly be that funny.  
  
"Heath it's not funny!" Stated Anna as she turned away from him.  
  
Trying to compose himself he grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her back towards him, "Oh Anna I wasn't laughing at you, it's just that I asked Jessie that very same question only a half hour ago." He replied as started to laugh again.  
  
Anna joined him in a good laugh as they both sat out under the bright morning sun. Neither one was aware of the figure that watched them standing silently by the study window.  
  
Heath stopped laughing and looked into Anna's lovely green eyes, he had to ask her, he knew he would never love anyone else but her. She made him feel so alive so complete. Resting his cane against the side of the bench, Heath gingerly knelt down on the ground in front of her. Taking her hand in his he slowly looked up at her, "Anna would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her nervously.  
  
Anna thought her heart was going to simply burst inside her chest! Oh how she had longed to hear him utter those words. Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, "Yes Heath, oh yes I'll marry you!" She cried as she held onto him. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"  
  
"Anna if you're so happy then why all the tears?" Asked Heath as he continued to hold her close.  
  
Pushing back so she could she his face, Anna laughed. "These aren't tears of sadness Heath, there tears of joy!" She laughed watching his befuddled expression. "Heath I've known ever since the first dance we shared together that you were special, I started to fall in love with you that very night." Anna replied as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I couldn't think of a better man to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
Heath grabbed her and held her tight once again. His heart raced underneath his blue shirt, she loved him, she truly loved him. Tears formed in his eyes as he held her, tears were also forming in someone else's eyes, the eyes that watched from the study's window. Her plan had worked; it had brought them together at last. As Victoria turned and walked away from the window she sent a thank you up to heaven and then she added, "You'd be mighty proud of him Tom, mighty proud."  
  
The early morning stars still littered the sky as a lone rider set out from the Barkley Ranch. Horse and rider raced as one across the meadow as the first faint hints of morning began to kiss the sky. They raced along jumping fences and splashing through streams until finally coming to a stop on top of the north ridge.  
  
Heath slid down from Charger's bare back and walked up to the horse's head. "Well boy it's been a long time since we've been out together. It's nice to know you haven't forgotten me," he laughed as he stroked Charger's nose. "Come on lets take a little walk and get you cooled off." Stated Heath as he began to walk Charger around the meadow. Once Charger had cooled down Heath let him munch on the different grasses in the meadow as he sat back under a tree to watch the morning sun rise.  
  
As the morning sun made it way above the horizon, he started to reflect back on the last few weeks. Anna had agreed to become his wife, a smile spread across his face as he thought about that day. He remembered kneeling down in front of her and looking up into her eyes, he was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to get the right words to flow out of his numb mouth. But he had, and she'd accepted, the look of excitement on her face had brought tears to his eyes. It took most of the day for her acceptance of his proposal to sink in; he still even now had to pinch himself to ensure that it had been indeed real.  
  
Silas had been almost as excited as Audra was upon hearing the news of their engagement. Heath laughed as he remembered the both of them getting together to plan the big event. Both waving their hands in the air as they tried to explain why their idea was better. They finally agreed that Audra would take care of all the decorations, the music, all the tables and chairs needed, and the flowers. While Silas handled all the details concerning the food and drink needed for the wedding. He would also handle the hiring of extra staff to serve at the wedding.  
  
Audra and Silas had both asked them so many questions about what they wanted, that they plum near wore Heath and Anna out. Heath had finally told them that how ever they handled it would be fine with him, he was just happy to be marring Anna and that nothing else really mattered that much to him. Audra hadn't much cared for his reply but she understood his feelings, after all he was a man, how could he possibly understand these things.  
  
Nick and Jarrod had taken the news extremely well, both had found Anna to be an absolute delight and where thrilled to have her join the family. Several of the men and his brothers were planning a little surprise party in town for him. He wasn't supposed to find out but he had heard of few of the hands discussing it one day as he was sitting in the loft. They had joked back and forth about showing him one last good time before he had to wear the old ball and chain.  
  
The only problem had come when he explained his plans for Jessie's ranch. Nick was against his idea from the start, he argued that this was just as much Heath's ranch as it was his and his responsibility lied here and not elsewhere. It took some doing but he was finally able to make Nick understand his position and how much this all meant to Jessie. Nick had insisted on accompanying them down to the ranch and helping with any repairs needed; and on this issue Heath couldn't budge him.  
  
Heath watched Charger lazily walk around the meadow as it slowly came to life with the morning sun. "Well boy, we better start heading back." Heath stated as he jumped up and headed over towards his horse. "If I'm late for breakfast on my first day out a the house Mother's liable to keep me inside another week," he laughed as he mounted Charger.  
  
Heath didn't push Charger on the way back to the ranch at all; he was enjoying their time alone. As he rode up to the ranch he headed Charger into the barn and settled him in before heading off towards the house. Quietly opening the back door he watched as Silas opened the oven door and bent over to pull out a tray of biscuits. Just as Silas was starting to stand back up with the biscuits in hand Heath shouted.  
  
"Morning Silas!" As he closed the back door.  
  
Silas hadn't realized he was no longer alone in the kitchen until he heard Heath's hearty greeting, the sudden noise startled him and sent the pan of biscuits he was holding up in the air. Heath cringed as the pan hit the top of the stove and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Biscuits now covered the top of the stove and the floor around Silas.  
  
"Heath!" Shouted Silas as he turned to face the now laughing cowboy. "Who did you think you were, Mr. Nick? You just don't come hollering in someone's kitchen first thing in the morning!"  
  
"Sorry Silas," laughed Heath as he tried to help clean up the mess. "I'll help you make more," he added as he continued to chuckle.  
  
"No you won't! Go on, git out a my kitchen." Stated Silas as he shooed Heath out the door. Silas stood and looked at the mess on the floor, "I sure am gonna miss that boy when he's gone." Smiled Silas as he began cleaning.  
  
  
  
The smell of pine made Jessie sit up even taller in Charger's saddle, his head darted around as he took in all of the sights and sounds he had longed to see and hear once again. It felt as though he left here an entire lifetime ago, but now that he returned it seemed as though he'd left just yesterday. The cool breeze blowing down from the hills was very refreshing; the scent of pine it brought down with it was an added bonus for Jessie. The changing colors of the leaves danced around him as Charger walked down the road.  
  
Hearing Nick shout, Jessie stopped Charger and turned around in his saddle. Nick, Heath, and Anna had fallen way behind him as they rode along the road to his home. He hadn't realize how far ahead he'd wandered, seeing all the familiar sites had taken him back to the past and rendered him oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a smile as Nick rode up next to him on Coco.  
  
"That was only about the tenth time I yelled to you, what's the matter? Your ears plugged or something?" Nick asked as he stopped next to Jessie.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Jessie as he looked over at Nick, not really hearing a word Nick had just spoken. He had been to busy looking around and thinking about how close to home he was.  
  
"Uh huh, just as I thought." Stated Nick as he frowned at Jessie.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath and Anna as they pulled up in the wagon. "Where almost there Heath!" Shouted Jessie, "The Butler's place is just over that ridge about a mile and then it's only a few miles to my ranch!" Exclaimed Jessie as he pointed on down the road.  
  
Heath smiled at Anna as they both chuckled over Jessie's enthusiasm. "Careful Jessie, with all that wiggling your doin' atop Charger your likely to fall of before we even get there." He laughed.  
  
Jessie smiled shyly as the three adults had a good laugh at his expense. "Jessie don't you worry none, your doing fine." Stated Anna as she smiled up at him. Jessie enjoyed being around Anna and Heath; he'd never seen two people smile so much in his entire life. They were always holding hands or talking to each other so low that nobody else could hear what they were saying. Nick was always making faces behinds Heath's back; Jessie would practically roll around on the floor with laughter whenever Nick made one. He especially like the kissy face Nick made, he looked like a big fish. Heath caught him making it once and chased him around the barn before finally catching him and dunking him in the horse troth.  
  
"You gonna get moving or do you plan on standing out in the middle of the road all day!" Nick bellowed at Jessie as he started Coco down the road.  
  
Jessie laughed and quickly urged Charger on. He noticed Nick's smile as he pulled up next to him and Coco, "Race ya over the hill," shouted Jessie as he kicked Charger and took off.  
  
"Your not gonna get away that easy!" Shouted Nick as he took off after them.  
  
Jessie had a huge smile on his face as he raced down the road on Charger's back. Racing over the hill and down around the next bend, Jessie quickly brought Charger to a halt. He couldn't quite comprehend what his eyes were telling him, it just couldn't be.  
  
Nick pulled up Coco along side of Jessie and followed the boy's blank stare out across the open field. About a quarter mile away he could clearly see the remains of a house, the house appeared to have burned down some time ago. All that now remained standing tall among the pines was the remains of a charred and blackened chimney. Nick could see some kind of notice posted on a pole in front of the remains but there was no way of telling from this distance what it said.  
  
"Jessie, that isn't your home is it?" Asked Nick softly as he noticed the distress written on Jessie's face.  
  
A tear rolled down Jessie's face as he slowly answered Nick. "No it's the Butler's ranch, they were friends of ours." He stated quietly, "But they died before my Ma and Pa did."  
  
Nick reached over and put his hand on Jessie's arm as they both looked over at the burned out buildings. "Must a been lightning," stated Nick trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.  
  
"But the barn wasn't even close to the house and it burned down too," replied Jessie as he looked over at Nick.  
  
"Well the wind could've carried a spark from the house out to the barn and started the hay on fire. I've seen it happen lots of times," stated a confident Nick.  
  
Heath and Anna rounded the bend in the wagon and pulled up along side Nick and Jessie. "What's wrong?" Asked Heath as he noticed the tears on Jessie's cheeks.  
  
"The Butler's place burned down," replied Jessie as he pointed out across the field. Fear suddenly stabbed at Jessie's heart, "if the Butler's house burned then my house might a too!" His mind screamed at him. Turning his attention back down the road he kicked Charger into a run and took off.  
  
"Jessie wait!" Shouted both Heath and Nick as the boy took off. Nick struck out after him and Heath and Anna followed behind in the wagon as fast as they could.  
  
Jessie urged Charger on faster and faster, his fear growing with each passing moment. "Please God, please let it be all right, I've waited so long." He sobbed as he rode.  
  
Nick was having a hard time keeping Jessie in sight, with such a light rider on his back Charger was running like the wind. Nick pushed Coco on faster; he could feel the horse straining to maintain the fast pace he'd set.  
  
Anna held onto Heath as they pushed the team on faster. Anna was extremely concerned at how Jessie would react if his home were in the same condition as the one they had just seen. She felt the house represented a link to his parents for him, a way to keep their memory alive and with him always. If that link was broken she was afraid he would withdraw away from all of them and hide in a world all his own.  
  
Riding through the pine trees, Jessie rounded the last turn in the road towards his house. Racing up and over the meadow his home finally came into view...  
  
  
  
  
  
Charred boards and timbers were all that remained of Jessie's former house and barn. Jumping down off the wagon Heath walked around to help Anna down. "Oh Heath, poor Jessie," she stated as Heath held onto her and the two looked around at the burned out buildings. The only thing still standing appeared to be a small shed towards the back of the house, it was pretty well singed on one side but overall it looked to be in good shape.  
  
"Heath where could they be?" Asked Anna as she continued to look around for any sign of Nick and Jessie.  
  
Heath spotted both Coco and Charger nibbling on the long grasses in the meadow behind the remains of Jessie's home, but there was no sign of Nick or Jessie. Looking past the horses and up the hill behind Jessie's home, Heath could see the top of a grove of pine trees. Remembering all the times Jessie talked about his ranch and his love of pine trees, Heath felt it would be a good place for them to start looking.  
  
"Anna, follow me," stated Heath as he took her hand and started leading her up the small hill behind the house. Making their way through the tall grasses they neared the top of the hill. A light breeze blew across their faces, the breeze also brought with it the sound of a child crying. Turning to look at one another, they both quickened their pace. Cresting the top of the hill they were greeted by the sight of both Nick and Jessie, Nick was sitting on the side of the hill in the tall grass cradling Jessie in his arms.  
  
"Jessie," Anna said quietly as she knelt down next to them and placed her hand on his cheek. Jessie slowly turned his head away from Nick's chest and towards Anna, looking up into her eyes he reached out to her. "It's all gone Anna, it's all gone, " he sobbed as she took him into her arms.  
  
"It's all right Jessie," she told him quietly as she cradled him in her arms. "Everything's going to be all right," she continued trying to reassure him as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Nick stood up and looked down upon Anna and Jessie, feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around to face his younger brother. Heath could tell by the look on Nick's face how hard the last few minutes had been for him. Leading him further back up the hill away from Anna and Jessie, Heath asked him what happened.  
  
"I was only a minute behind him, when I rode in the yard he was on the ground in front of the remains of his house." Replied Nick as he looked up at Heath. "Heath he was just kneeling there staring at the house, he looked so lost and alone. I reached out and touched his shoulder but he just screamed and took off running up this hill. I finally managed to catch him where you found us, he just collapsed crying into my arms." Added Nick as he looked over at Anna and Jessie.  
  
Nick understood Jessie's sorrow; he knew how much the ranch must have meant to him. He could remember how much working around the ranch with his own father had meant to him when he was a boy. How just one little word of encouragement from his father would fill him with joy. There was no greater happiness in life for a small boy than to win his fathers trust and respect by working hard. He also remembered what it was like to share a dream with his father, the same dream, to watch that dream slowly come to life only to have it ripped away right out of your very heart.  
  
"Thanks for helping him Nick," stated Heath as he clasped a hand on Nick's shoulder.  
  
Turning to face his little brother, Nick replied quietly, "I'm not sure I did Heath," he said quietly.  
  
Heath could see the concern Nick had for Jessie both on his face and in his voice. He too could feel Jessie's pain, he knew what it was like to loose those you loved. He knew the heartache of loosing all that you hold dear, to have your hopes and dreams dashed before your very eyes unable to control or stop it. "Nick you were there for him when he needed you, that's what matters most big brother." Stated Heath as he placed his hands on Nick's shoulders and gave him a lopsided grin.  
  
"Thanks Heath," replied Nick as he returned the smile.  
  
Jessie seemed to be quieting down as Anna rocked him and hummed; she ran her fingers gently through his hair over and over again trying to sooth him. She watched as Heath and Nick made their way back down the hill towards the horses. Just at that moment Jessie sat up in her lap and tried to look over the hill, "what is it Jessie," asked Anna noticing the alarm on his face.  
  
"The shed Anna is the shed still there!" He asked as he tried to stand up.  
  
"I don't know Jessie, I think it was." Replied Anna as she helped him up.  
  
"It has to be!" Shouted Jessie as he took off running through the grass.  
  
"Jessie!" Hollered Anna as she hurried off after him.  
  
Hearing Anna cry out Jessie's name, Heath looked up from Charger in time to see Jessie rushing down the hill towards them. "Jessie what's wrong," asked Heath as he went over to intercept the boy.  
  
Avoiding Heath, Jessie quickly made his way over to the shed; opening the door he disappeared inside. Running around the corner of the shed Heath made his way to the open door, looking inside he could see Jessie trying to push a large table out of his way. "Jessie, what happed?" Asked Heath as he stepped inside.  
  
"It has to be here it just has to!" Jessie cried as he continued to struggle with the table.  
  
Heath grabbed one end of the old table and managed to pull it out of the shed, walking back inside he saw Jessie on his hands and knees dusting off a large wooden object. "Jessie for the last time, what's gotten into you?"  
  
Jessie looked up through the dust and asked for Heath's help, "Heath can you help me get this out?" He asked through his tears.  
  
Bending down and trying to pick up the object Heath finally realized what it was. Looking up at Jessie he saw tears in the little boys eyes, "Come on Jessie, I'll pull and you push, OK?" Stated Heath with a smile.  
  
With both of them pushing and pulling, they finally managed to drag the heavy wooden object out of the shed and into the afternoon light. Standing up Heath looked over at Nick and Anna as they stood looking down wide-eyed behind Jessie. Taking off his shirt, Jessie began to wipe away a years worth of dust and dirt.  
  
"Jessie did you make this?" Asked Anna as she knelt down beside him and ran her fingers over the wood.  
  
Jessie stopped wiping and looked up at Anna, "I made it after they died but I didn't get a chance to finish, I was afraid it was gone," he said quietly.  
  
"Jessie it's beautiful," cried Anna as she pulled him close to her. "You can finish it now Jessie, and this time I promise nobody will stop you."  
  
Heath and Nick looked down at the wooden marker, carved into the top was the picture of a ranch house and barn. Behind the house was a hill surrounded by beautiful looking pine trees. Under the picture the marker was inscribed: Beloved Parents James and Mary Thorton, Brother Thomas Thorton, Sister Carrie Thorton, Baby Sister Mary Beth Thorton, Died in the y. That's where the inscription ended.  
  
"Heath it must have taken him months," stated Nick quietly as he continued to look down upon Jessie's work.  
  
Heath nodded his head as the sight before him left him speechless. How could that small boy living here all alone accomplish such a thing? The marker was beautiful, all of the long lonely hours Jessie must have put into it were hard for him to comprehend. For that small child to have even survived out her alone was one thing, but to have worked alone for hours on end making this was unbelievable.  
  
  
  
Heath walked into the small shed and gathered up some of the old rags he found inside, looking around he noticed two wooden toolboxes on a small shelf near the back wall. One of the toolboxes was much larger than the other, but besides that small detail the boxes were virtually identical. Dusting off the lid on the larger box, Heath could see a name engraved in the wood, "James Thorton" it read. Reaching over and wiping off the smaller box, he could see that it too was engraved; it read "Jessie Thorton".  
  
Standing in the shadows staring at the toolboxes sitting there silently side by side, Heath began to realize the full extent of Jessie's loss. Father and son had once worked side-by-side building their dream, their future together. Loved ones, supporting them, sharing the same dreams with them, had surrounded them always. But for Jessie all that was gone now, everyone he had ever held dear was terribly and brutally taken away from him, and he was left to deal with it all alone.  
  
"How can I possibly give him back what he's lost," Heath questioned himself as he stared at the toolboxes. "How can I possibly take the place of his family, his father."  
  
Nick unhitched the team from the wagon and put them in the coral with Coco and Charger. Being away from the barn and house the coral's fence had remained in pretty fair condition, Nick only had to make one or two minor repairs and it was as good as new again. Closing the gate he put his arms on the top board and rested his chin on them as he watched the horses check out their new surroundings. He felt so tired; the day's events had really taken a toll on him. He almost wished he'd let Heath talk him out of coming, seeing the remains of Jessie's home had really upset him.  
  
He knew what it felt like to share a dream with someone, to work on that dream together. To watch it gradually come into focus and take shape; he also knew what it felt like to have that dream shattered. But he had been a grown man when his father was killed and Jessie was just a child when his died. He also had family and friends to help see him through, but Jessie had no one. "My God," thought Nick, "he had to deal with not only his fathers death but the deaths of his entire family! Alone with no one to lean on, no one to comfort him."  
  
Feeling someone take his arm, Nick turned around to find Anna at his side. "Is everything all right Nick?" Questioned Anna as she noticed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Fine Anna, just getting the horses settled in," replied Nick as he avoided direct eye contact with her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Stated Anna as she took Nick by the arms turning him sideways to face her. "I asked you a question and I would like an honest answer." She added looking into his eyes.  
  
Nick could tell Anna wasn't about to give up, "I thought I understood what Jessie went through having lost my father. But coming here Anna, it made me realize how wrong I really was. That little boy has been put through more heartache and pain in his short life than I can even comprehend. How am I supposed to help him?" Stated Nick in a quiet voice.  
  
"Nick you've helped him so much already, can't you see that? You've given him a reason to go on, to plan a new life with people he loves and who love him. Just being there for him, caring for him, that's what he needs to get through this Nick." Replied Anna, her green eyes sparkling as she spoke.  
  
Nick smiled at Anna and hugged her, "You know it's a lucky thing that brother of mine finally asked for your hand in marriage," stated Nick with a laugh. "Because if he'd waited any longer I would have asked you myself!"  
  
"Nicholas Barkley!" Exclaimed Anna as she hugged him tightly. "How about giving me a hand and gather us up some nice firewood. I thought it might be better for Jessie if we camp just over the hill behind his house, is that all right?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea, shall we?" Replied Nick as he extended his elbow out to her.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Barkley," replied Anna playfully as she took his arm.  
  
As Anna and Nick made their way across the yard to gather up supplies for their camp, Heath was with Jessie over near the ruins of his home.  
  
"The porch steps used to be here," stated Jessie quietly as he pointed to a spot amidst the charred remains. "Mamma always loved sitting on the porch after dinner, it was her favorite time of the day."  
  
Heath chuckled a little as he remembered back, his own Mother had also loved sitting out on the porch watching the day come to a close.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Jessie as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"Sorry Jessie, it's just that my mother always enjoyed that time of the day too. I guess you could say they were alike in many ways." Replied Heath as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "So tell me some more, what was the inside like?"  
  
"Well we had a real big front door that opened into the living room. There was a fireplace at the far end of the room and stairs leading to my sisters and my room at the other end. If you went around the side of the stairs you could go into my Mamma and Papa's room. The kitchen and pantry where in the back of the house it was pretty big and we always ate out in the kitchen. We didn't have a separate room for eating like your house does Heath." Stated Jessie, as the memories of his home came flooding back.  
  
Heath smiled as he put his arm around Jessie's shoulder, "I didn't have a separate room for eating when I was your age either," he laughed.  
  
"Heath, how come they burned it?" Asked Jessie as he stared into the charred remains.  
  
"I'm not sure Jessie, I suppose they were afraid of catching what your family had. Their way of insuring the disease wouldn't spread was to burn everything your family owned." Replied Heath, as he tightened his grip on Jessie.  
  
"Didn't they know I was coming back?" Jessie asked as his voice shook with sorrow.  
  
"No little guy, I don't think they did." Answered Heath quietly.  
  
Jessie turned and grabbed onto Heath, his tears once again flowed freely from his eyes. Heath just held onto him tightly and let him cry, he needed to let the pain and hurt he was feeling out, if not he was afraid his heart would simply burst.  
  
Heath held onto Jessie as the boy let himself go. As Jessie finally started to calm down, Heath held onto his arms and talked to him. "Jessie, you haven't really lost everything. Come on let me show you something." With that Heath took his hand, and the two walked towards the shed.  
  
  
  
Jessie let Heath take him by the hand and led him over to the shed, he wasn't sure why Heath wanted him to go into the shed but he'd looked so excited when he asked him that he didn't want to let him down. Walking into the shed he stayed close behind Heath, stepping to one side Heath brought Jessie up next to him and pointed over at the small shelf. "I thought you might like to keep these," he said pointing at the toolboxes.  
  
Jessie stood perfectly still; he almost had to will himself to even breath. Looking down at him Heath was surprised to see a shocked look on Jessie's face, "Jessie I'm sorry, maybe I should've told you what I found before bringing you in here." Stated Heath as he put his arm around Jessie shoulders.  
  
"They can't be here," replied Jessie in a whisper, as he remained motionless. "They should a burned," he added in a far off voice.  
  
"Jessie what are you saying?" Asked Heath as his concern for the boy grew by the moment.  
  
Jessie stood in the shadows starring at the toolboxes, very slowly and quietly he replied to Heath. "They shouldn't be in here, we always kept them in the barn, that's where they were when I left." Slowly moving forward Jessie reached out and ran his hand across the top of his father's toolbox and then his own. A single tear ran down his cheek as he heard his father's voice, "This ones yours son, a man should have his own set a tools, especially if he works on a ranch." Jessie fell to his knees and cried, "I'm sorry Papa I failed, I failed you." He cried as he lowered his head.  
  
Heath knelt down in the soft dirt next to Jessie and drew the boy into him. Quietly rocking him back and forth as he rubbed his hand across Jessie's back, Heath tried to reassure him. "Jessie you didn't let him down, far from it. I know how proud he must be of you, how proud your whole family would be. Jessie even if you'd been here you couldn't have stopped any of this. The people who did this were scared; they may have even killed you if you'd been here." Said Heath as he continued to hold Jessie close.  
  
"But I promised him Heath," Jessie cried into Heath's shirt as he held onto him tightly.  
  
"And you lived up to that promise." Replied Heath as he lifted up Jessie's chin and looked into his eyes. "You took care of this ranch and your family just as you promised. Hank coming here and taking you wasn't your fault; it wasn't your fault the ranch was burned. As soon as you could make it back here you did, you weren't even afraid to run the ranch all by yourself. Jessie your father would be awful proud of you, I know I would be if you were my son."  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath and then buried his head in Heath's chest as he hugged him. "I miss him, them so much." He cried as Heath continued to rub his back.  
  
"It's all right to miss them Jessie, don't ever feel bad about missing someone you love. But don't let their loss consume you, you have go on living, you must let yourself enjoy life again." Stated Heath; once again putting his hand under Jessie's chin he lifted up the boys head so he could see his eyes. "But the most important thing Jessie is not to be afraid to love again. Don't shut people out of your life for fear of being hurt again. Let people in here," Heath said as he placed his hand over Jessie's heart. "That way your heart has a chance to heal. Letting others love you and loving them in return doesn't mean you have to stop loving your family Jessie. The more people you love and the more that love you only makes your heart grow stronger."  
  
Jessie hugged Heath once again and then sat up wiping his eyes, "Heath, who do you think put them here?" He asked looking up at the toolboxes.  
  
"I'm not sure little guy, I think they've been in here a while though they were pretty dusty." Replied Heath as he helped wipe away Jessie's tears.  
  
Standing back up and brushing off his pants, Jessie stood in front of the toolboxes. "My Papa made this one for me when we moved out here. He said that every man needed his own tools and a good place to keep them." Explained Jessie as he opened up his box. "These were his when he was my age," added Jessie as he showed Heath the contents of his toolbox.  
  
"It looks like you've taken real good care of them Jessie," replied Heath as he looked over the tools.  
  
"Papa always said you had to care for your tools like they was your best friends," stated Jessie as he looked up at Heath and smiled.  
  
"That Papa of yours was a pretty smart fella," replied Heath with a grin.  
  
"Heath? Would you come with me for a minute?" Asked Jessie as he took Heath's hand.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Replied Heath as he bent down in front of Jessie.  
  
"I wanna show you something," came Jessie's reply as he turned around to leave the shed. Walking through the yard they spotted Nick and Anna carrying their supplies up the hill behind the house. As they came around the side of the house, Jessie started to walk a little slower and his grip on Heath's hand increased. "It's just over here," he said quietly as he led Heath around a cluster of pine trees.  
  
That's when Jessie saw it; it stood in front of him in all it's wild beauty waving to him, a red fern. A red fern had grown over the top of his family's grave; it appeared like a giant red flag waving over a sea of green. A gentle breeze blew threw Jessie's hair, he watched as the fern danced and waved to him; it seemed to know he was there.  
  
Some how he managed to get his feet moving again and walked up to next to the fern. Slowly reaching out he brushed his hand gently through its fronds feeling its soft caress upon his hand. Kneeling down in front of the magnificent fern Jessie talked to his family, "Hi Mamma, Papa, it's me Jessie. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a long time but I had to go away for a while." He said as he continued to feel the ferns fronds, "I made some new friends, I know you'd both really like them they're a lot like you. Papa, my friend Heath reminds me of you everyday, he's big and strong like you and he loves horses. He has a real kind heart too."  
  
Heath stood a little ways behind Jessie as the boy talked to his family, feeling an arm wrap around his waist he was delighted to see Anna smiling up at him. Holding her close, they stood together silently and listened to Jessie.  
  
"And Mamma you should see Anna, boy howdy is she pretty. She has green eyes that sparkle just like yours and her smile is about a mile wide. She and Heath are gonna get married and they want me to live with them, I hope it's OK Mamma. Their real nice folks and I'd do anything for them. I almost forgot Heath's family is real nice too. His Mamma, Mrs. Barkley she helped me a lot when I first came there. Mamma you should see Heath's sister Audra, she has hair just like Mary Beth's. She sure is pretty and she likes to play checkers with me." Jessie said as he sat talking to the fern.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Whispered Anna as she looked up at Heath, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Uh huh," whispered back Heath with a smile.  
  
Papa you'd really like Heath's older brothers, Jarrod's a lawyer, he's real smart. He has a whole library in his house and he even likes Shakespeare. I'm reading Hamlet now it's kind a sad but it's a really good story." Stated Jessie happily.  
  
Anna giggled quietly as she hugged Heath, the Barkley's sure had made a big impression on that little boy.  
  
"His other brothers name is Nick. He can be kind a loud at times but Heath says his barks worse than his bite. He sure does love ranching Papa just like you; he even lets me help him fix stuff. Their ranch is the biggest I've ever seen! Papa they have more cattle than you can count! And when you stand on the front porch of their house, all the land you see in every direction is theirs. It's really something!" Jessie stated as a smile caressed his face.  
  
"I hope Thomas is behaving himself and not picking on Carrie, I wouldn't want God getting to mad at him." Laughed Jessie as he thought about his little brother. "It sure is quiet without all of you though, Mamma. I know you wouldn't want me to cry but sometimes it hurts so much I can't help it." Jessie said quietly as he stared at the fern.  
  
Heath held Anna closer as they stood in the cool breeze watching Jessie cry quietly. After a while they both walked over and knelt down on either side of him. Each taking one of his hands in their own, they said a quiet prayer together. "May you see God's light on the path ahead, when the road you walk is dark. May you always hear, even in your hour of sorrow, the gentle singing of the lark. When times are hard may hardness never turn your heart to stone, may you always remember when the shadows fall.you do not walk alone."  
  
Jessie looked up at first Heath and then Anna; turning to Anna he threw his arms around her and hugged her. After Jessie finished hugging her, Anna told him a little prayer her mother taught her when she was just a child.  
  
"Jessie my mother taught me this prayer when I was just a little younger than you are now. It always made me feel better when I was sad. Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there... I do not sleep. I am the thousand winds that blow... I am the diamond glints on snow... I am the sunlight on ripened grain... I am the gentle autumn rain. When you waken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of gentle birds in circling flight... I am the soft star that shines at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry.I am not there... I did not die..." Said Anna as she sat holding Jessie.  
  
Heath smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up, "I don't know about you two but I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Well Jessie, what a say we get some food into him before he gets grumpy." Laughed Anna as she helped Jessie to his feet.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right along," replied Jessie before turning back towards his parent's grave. As Heath and Anna walked away hand in hand, Jessie said goodbye to his family. "I'll be back soon Mamma I promise, I'm gonna go with Heath and Anna now. I told you they were special didn't I." He added with a smile before running to catch up with them.  
  
Nick had their little camp pretty well all set up by the time the three of them made it up the hill. Anna offered to heat up the stew Silas had graciously packed for them as the boys gathered the rest of the firewood they'd need to keep the fire burning all night. After dinner was eaten and everything was cleaned up, the four sat around the campfire looking up at the starry sky.  
  
"Jessie, do you know the legend about the red fern?" Asked Heath as he looked across the fire at him.  
  
"I know they're special, today was the first time I'd ever seen one." Replied Jessie as he sat up a little straighter in Nick's lap.  
  
"Well a Modoc Indian once told me the legend, seems a long time ago a little Indian boy and girl were lost in a blizzard and froze to death. In the spring, when they were found, a beautiful red fern had grown up between their two bodies. He went on to say that only an angel could plant the seeds of a red fern, and that they never died; where one grew, that spot was sacred." Stated Heath as he watched Jessie smile.  
  
"Are you sure Heath? Only an angel can plant one?" Jessie asked as he looked up at the stars.  
  
"As far as I know," replied Heath as Anna took his arm.  
  
"Wow a real angel, right here," said Jessie as he spun around slowly looking up at the stars. "A real angel."  
  
The fire crackled and popped in the cool night air as Heath laid back and watched the small sparks leap from the flames and disappear up into the star filled sky. The stars were exceptionally brilliant in the moonless sky; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the stars shine as clearly as they were tonight.  
  
"Heath?" Asked Jessie quietly as he sat down beside his friend.  
  
"What is it little guy?" Replied Heath as he sat up and turned towards Jessie.  
  
"Do you really think there's angels up there?" He asked as he tilted his head back and looked up at the stars.  
  
Heath watched the firelight dance on the boys face as he looked up at the sky, "There sure is something up there I can't explain." He answered as he lay back and followed Jessie gaze up into the starry sky.  
  
Jessie moved over closer to Heath and laid his head on Heath's shoulder, Heath wrapped his arm around Jessie and held him close as they continued to watch the night sky. "Do you think my Mama and Papa are up there?" Jessie asked quietly.  
  
"That I do, I think you do too," replied Heath as he looked over at Jessie.  
  
Jessie kept his eyes on the stars as he answered, " I want to Heath, I wanna see them again some day."  
  
"You will Jessie," said Heath as he pulled Jessie in closer.  
  
They lay together quietly for a while before Jessie spoke up again, "Heath, how can I see them again if I can't go to heaven?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Of course you can," stated Heath as he sat up and held Jessie by his shoulders. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"I killed Matt, God says you can't go to heaven if you take someone's life." Replied Jessie in a serious voice.  
  
Having overheard their conversation as he sat across the fire from them talking with Anna, Nick jumped up and intervened. "Killed Matt! Jessie if you hadn't of fired that shot Heath wouldn't be here. He'd be dead just like all the other people those cowards murdered! You had to do what you did you had no choice. Jessie you didn't kill him, he's been dead for a long time."  
  
Jessie sat next to Heath listening to Nick as he continued to go on and on about Matt, he suddenly felt very tired. Leaning into Heath he closed his eyes as he felt Heath's arm wrap around him holding him close. He felt so safe wrapped in Heath's strong arms; listening to the sound of Heath's heart as he lay against his chest Jessie was soon fast asleep.  
  
"Nick he can't hear you any more, he's asleep." Stated Heath as he eased Jessie into his arms and carried him over to his bedroll.  
  
"I'll stay with him," stated Anna as she came up next to Heath and placed her hand on his arm as they both looked down at the sleeping child. "I'm kind a tired myself," she added smiling.  
  
"All right," Heath replied as he embraced her. "I'll see you in the morning," he added placing a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"Why Mr. Barkley, you're certainly not embarrassed about kissing me in front of your brother now are you?" Questioned Anna playfully.  
  
With the familiar red color rising up his cheeks, Heath placed his hand under Anna's chin. Lifting up her head until their eyes met he slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle but firm kiss on her lips. "Good night Anna," he said smiling and gazing into her bright green eyes.  
  
"Good night Heath," replied Anna with a smile.  
  
Walking around to the other side of the campfire Heath noticed Nick standing in front of the fire, hands on his hips, grinning. "What are you grinning at?" he asked as he knelt down to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh nothing little brother," laughed Nick as he took in his brother's flushed face. "Nothing at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessie awoke to find Anna sleeping quietly next to him, rolling onto his back he stared up into the starry night sky. The sky was full of stars, "there must be thousands of them," he thought as he watched them sparkle. Feeling nature's call he sat up and looked around the campfire. He could see the slumbering forms of Nick and Heath just across the fire from him. Standing up he headed off towards a group of trees not far from the campfire. Before he even realized it he was standing in front of the red fern. Its fronds seemed to give off a soft glow in the dark night as they stood protecting those that lay underneath it.  
  
As Jessie stood admiring its beauty, a gentle breeze blew over him. For a moment he thought he'd heard Thomas calling his name, the wind seemed to almost whisper it to him as it blew across his face.  
  
"Jessie." the wind whispered quietly through the pines, "Jessie."  
  
"Who is it?" Questioned Jessie as he turned around trying to see where the voice came from.  
  
"Jessie." the wind whispered quietly again.  
  
"Heath is that you?" Jessie asked as he turned back facing the fern.  
  
"It's me Jessie, Thomas," whispered the wind as it blew through his hair and caressed his cheeks.  
  
"Where are you Thomas!" Shouted Jessie as he frantically turned around and around looking for his younger brother.  
  
"Over here Jessie," whispered the wind.  
  
"Where Thomas, I can't find you!" shouted Jessie as he continued running around the small clearing.  
  
"Right here Jessie," came the winds reply.  
  
As Jessie turned around and faced the fern once again, he saw Thomas, Carrie, and Mary Beth. They looked just as they had before getting sick, except now each was surrounded by a soft glowing light.  
  
Rushing up to them Jessie shouted out their names, "Thomas! Carrie! Mary Beth! You came back!"  
  
"We can't stay Jessie, we came to say good-bye," said the smiling image of Thomas.  
  
"Good-bye? Why can't you stay? I've waited so long." Questioned Jessie feeling downhearted.  
  
"We have to go with Mamma and Papa," replied the image of Carrie, her red hair moving softly in the breeze.  
  
"Please take me with you, I wanna come too!" Shouted Jessie excitedly.  
  
Reaching his hand forward the image of Thomas took his older brothers hand as he spoke. "You can't come with us Jessie, it's not your time."  
  
"Why Thomas? I miss you all so much, why can't it be my time too?" Sobbed Jessie as he looked at all three of his siblings.  
  
"Because you have to stay here, with them." Replied the image of Carrie as she pointed her finger up the hill towards the campfire.  
  
"But we're a family and Mamma and Papa always told us that families gotta stick together!" Cried Jessie as the image of Carrie took his other hand.  
  
"We'll always be with you Jessie," replied the image of Thomas smiling.  
  
"Right here," piped up the small image of Mary Beth as she placed her hand over his heart. "Mamma and Papa too!"  
  
Jessie felt a warm pleasant sensation spread through his chest at Mary Beth's touch; it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his heart. He was beginning to understand he would never really loose his family; they would always be with him. He would carry them around in his heart forever and when he needed them they would be there to comfort him.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Asked Jessie as they all stood in a small circle holding hands.  
  
"Of course," smiled Thomas. "Just close your eyes and remember all the fun we used to have together, how we used to laugh and play with one another. If you do that then we'll be there with you laughing and playing once again.  
  
Jessie stood smiling at his brother and sisters; a warm lighthearted feeling was creeping up inside him. Thomas, Carrie, and Mary Beth all looked at one another and started giggling as they had always done when together. Jessie was soon laughing along with them as they held hands and danced around in a circle to a symphony of crickets under the stars.  
  
  
  
Something tickled his nose as he opened his eyes and looked up into the clear blue sky above him. A butterfly floated into view and once again tried to settle on his nose. Jessie watched as its delicate wings fluttered back and forth in a rainbow of colors just above his face. The butterfly seemed to be watching him as it hovered above him teasing him with its colorful wings.  
  
Sitting up quickly, almost knocking the butterfly from the sky, Jessie remembered his siblings. "Thomas? Carrie?" He yelled as he stood up and looked around for them.  
  
"Mornin sleepyhead!" Bellowed Nick as he walked over towards Jessie. "What's all the commotion about?"  
  
Looking around and quickly getting his bearings Jessie answered, " it's nothing Nick, where's Heath and Anna?" He added quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"They're loading up the wagon, you want some breakfast?" Asked Nick as he helped Jessie roll up his bedroll.  
  
"Sure I'm starved!" replied Jessie enthusiastically as he stood up with his bedroll in hand.  
  
"You look it boy, you're nothing but skin and bone!" Stated Nick as he grabbed Jessie around the middle and started tickling him.  
  
"Stop Nick!" Shouted Jessie through bouts of laughter as he wiggled and tried to free himself from Nick's grasp.  
  
"All right, I think you've had enough." Laughed Nick as he let Jessie down, "Come on let's get some food into that little stomach of yours, if you got any smaller you'd plum disappear!"  
  
As Jessie walked with Nick his steps seemed lighter in the bright morning sunshine, he didn't have the weight he remembered bearing down on him just yesterday, today. He watched as a butterfly floated just a few feet ahead of him it's bright colors shimmering in the sunlight as it flew. Jessie watched as it rose straight up into the sky.  
  
  
  
Running down the hill through the tall grass with the wind at his back and the sun shinning down on his face, Jessie raced an unseen foe. As he raced towards the bottom of the hill he could see his home as it had been before his family died. Carrie and Mary Beth were busy having a tea party in the back yard as he ran by waving at them on his way to the shed. Rushing up to it he slapped both of his hands against it, "I win!" he shouted triumphantly turning around to grin at his brother. Thomas smiled and waved good-bye as he slowly dissolved into the bright morning sunshine.  
  
"Who'd ya beat little guy." Asked Heath as he came walking around the corner of the house.  
  
"Just the wind," smiled Jessie as he looked back up the hill.  
  
"Uh huh," replied Heath sarcastically as he pushed his hat back on his head.  
  
"What?" Questioned Jessie as he turned around to face Heath.  
  
"The wind huh?" Smirked Heath as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Really it was just the wind." Stated Jessie firmly.  
  
"And you won, right?" Questioned Heath raising his eyebrow and looking at Jessie.  
  
Jessie stood and looked at Heath, he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Did Heath suspect something else or was he just goofing around? "Of course I won, I'm pretty fast you know."  
  
"Are you now," replied Heath, as the grin never left his face.  
  
"Yup, I can prove it too! I bet I can beat you up to the top of the hill." Challenged Jessie.  
  
"All right, you're on." Replied Heath lowering his arms.  
  
"Go!" Yelled Jessie as he took off running up the hill leaving Heath standing still.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Heath as he took off after the boy. Jessie had a sizable head start but Heath closed the gap between them quickly as he raced up the hill. "You just wait till I catch you!"  
  
Jessie glanced back over his shoulder and saw Heath right on his heals, letting out a small yelp he raced on faster than ever.  
  
Heath was just about to reach out and grab Jessie when the tip of his boot hit a rock covered by the high field grass. Loosing his footing he landed hard on his left side as he hit the ground at full speed.  
  
"Umph!" Was all that Jessie heard, glancing back over his shoulder he began to slow down. He thought for sure Heath would've caught him by now, why he'd only been inches away just a moment ago. Retracing his steps he walked slowly back down the hill, "Heath!" He yelled upon seeing his friend lying still in the grass below him.  
  
Rushing up to his side Jessie dove down to his knees next to Heath, "Heath!" He shouted as he reached out and shook his shoulder. Quick as lightning Heath rolled over and grabbed Jessie around the middle pulling him forward, rolling back on is side taking Jessie with him, he soon straddled the boy and pinned him beneath him.  
  
"I've got you now," he smiled as he looked down at Jessie.  
  
"That's not fair!" Shouted Jessie as he tried to sound serious "You cheated!"  
  
"Oh and I suppose you played fair," replied Heath as he cocked an eyebrow at Jessie.  
  
Jessie started laughing as he looked up at Heath; there were grass stains all over the side of his shirt. He even had grass sticking this way and that way out of his hair. "You sure do look funny," he giggled as Heath continued to hold onto him.  
  
"What ya mean?" Asked Heath as he let go of Jessie's arms and sat down next to him.  
  
Sitting up Jessie replied, "Anna's gonna be mad, you ruined another shirt." He laughed as he pointed out the grass and dirt stains.  
  
Looking down at his shirt he could see that Jessie was right, he was covered in dirt and grass stains. Brushing at them with his hands didn't seem to help at all either.  
  
Seizing the opportunity to surprise Heath, Jessie jumped up and dove into Heath. Placing his hands on Heath's shoulders he used all of his weight to push him back into the grass. "Now I've got you!" Jessie announced smugly as he straddled Heath's stomach and looked down at him.  
  
"You sure about that?" Smiled Heath.  
  
"Don't you d.." started Jessie before Heath quickly reversed their positions once again.  
  
Laughing both of them lay back in the soft grass and gazed up at the puffy white clouds floating silently overhead. "How you feeling little guy?" Questioned Heath as he continued to look sky ward.  
  
Jessie knew when ever Heath called him little guy he was trying to find out the truth, it was just his way of making Jessie feel a little bit more comfortable about opening up. "Better Heath, I'm doing better." They both remained quiet for a while before Jessie spoke up again, "Heath, I'm not as sad anymore."  
  
Heath turned on his side and propped himself up using his elbow, "I'm glad Jessie, being sad all the time takes a lot out of a man."  
  
"I still miss them, but there tucked away in here." Replied Jessie as he laid his hand over his heart. "That way I can take them everywhere I go."  
  
"It's the best place to keep them to," stated Heath as he lay back down and looked up at the clouds. "What ya think that one looks like?" He asked as he pointed to a funny shaped cloud overhead.  
  
Jessie looked up at the cloud and it's funny curves, "It kind a reminds me of something Audra cooked for dinner once." He replied with a laugh.  
  
"You know, I think your right," said Heath as he joined in Jessie's laughter.  
  
"Look at that one Heath, it looks just like my brother Thomas after he's been playing in the creek. See how the bottom of it looks like it has mud on it?" Stated Jessie excitedly.  
  
"I see it, how about the one behind it. Looks like it just might be a little girl with long hair," replied Heath as he pointed upwards.  
  
"That would be Carrie, she was always chasing after Thomas about something. Usually it was because he took one of her dolls or pulled her hair." Laughed Jessie, "see that one Heath, that's baby Mary Beth. You can see the blanket she always carried around with her dragging behind her."  
  
Jessie watched with Heath as the three clouds made their way across the sky, funny thing was they never lost or changed shape as they moved. As they lay quietly together, three larger clouds floated into the sky above them.  
  
"Heath look, that's my Mama and Papa." Smiled Jessie as he waved his small hand up at the sky. "I think your Mama's there too," he added looking over at Heath.  
  
Heath looked at the three clouds floating gently above him, something did seem awfully familiar about the last one. It was almost as if he could see his mothers face smiling down at him. Turning his head to look at Jessie, Heath noticed a sparkle in the boy's eyes as he watched the clouds float past.  
  
"Heath! Jessie!" Hollered Nick as he stomped around the yard looking for them. "Where in the blazes are they!" He shouted out loud, "Heath!"  
  
Hearing Nick's thunderous call, both Jessie and Heath sat straight up in the tall grass. "Just what do you two think your doing!" Shouted Nick as he stormed over towards them. "We've been looking all over for you two!"  
  
"Well you see Nick," started Heath as he looked over at Jessie for help.  
  
"We dropped something and we were trying to find it," piped up Jessie as he looked back at Heath and shook his head.  
  
"I'll bet!" Snorted Nick as he turned his back and headed back towards the wagon. "Come on, we ain't got all day!"  
  
Jessie and Heath quickly jumped up and brushed themselves off, "race ya to the wagon," smiled Heath as he looked down at Jessie.  
  
"Go!" Shouted Jessie as he took off down the hill.  
  
Nick never knew what hit him as both Heath and Jessie flew past him at full speed. "Hey watch it!" He shouted as he almost lost his footing.  
  
Heath scooped up Jessie in one fluid motion as he ran past him, seeing Anna up ahead of them with her hands on her hips, Heath slowed down to a walk. Letting Jessie down they both walked heads down up to Anna.  
  
"Just look at the two of you, I simply can't tell whose the bigger child." Stated Anna as she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Sorry Anna," replied Jessie as he looked up at her and took her hand. "It was my fault, I dared Heath to race me."  
  
"Oh Jessie, don't worry I'm not mad at you." Smiled Anna as she bent down in front of him. "Come on let's get you up on Charger," she added as she helped him mount the horse. "But you," she stated as she turned around pointing at Heath. "You're another story," she said unable to keep herself from smiling.  
  
"Oh is that so Miss Holden," replied Heath as he started walking slowly towards her.  
  
"Now don't you go getting any funny ideas Heath Barkley," stated Anna as she pointed her finger at him.  
  
"Now what would ever give you such an idea," replied Heath before rushing forward and swinging her up into his arms.  
  
Laughing and holding on around his neck, Anna looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "Well Mr. Barkley exactly what are you planning to do with me now?" Laughed Anna.  
  
Setting her back down he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "Now cut that out you two!" Bellowed Nick as he walked around the wagon. "We're all ready late as it is!"  
  
"Sorry Nick," laughed both Heath and Anna as they climbed aboard the wagon.  
  
  
  
The journey back to the Barkley Ranch was a quick one with lots of conversation and laughter along the way. As Nick and Jessie rode under the iron archway and headed off towards the barn, Audra greeted them as she came rushing out of the house.  
  
"Nick! Jessie! Your back early!" She shouted as she ran over and hugged them.  
  
"Hi Audra," replied Jessie as he got a mouthful of her dress as she hugged him.  
  
"Audra you should probably let him breath now," stated Nick as he pointed at Jessie.  
  
"Where are Heath and Anna? Did they stay behind?" Asked Audra as she let go of Jessie.  
  
"They should be right along, I think they just wanted a little time alone together." Replied Nick with a grin. "Well don't just stand there gawking boy! Go get that horse taken care of!" Yelled Nick as he swatted Jessie in the rear with his hat.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Replied Jessie with a salute before taking Charger into the barn.  
  
After Jessie had disappeared into the barn, Audra questioned Nick about their trip a little further. "Nick what happened out there? How come you're back so soon?"  
  
Nick explained to her the condition they found Jessie's ranch and those surrounding it in. He didn't leave anything out. Audra's eyes widened considerably as he talked about the red fern.  
  
"A red fern, I've heard stories and legends about them but I've never seen one." Stated Audra amazed.  
  
"I never thought I ever would either, but after actually seeing one, well I just don't know what to believe any more." Said Nick as he started leading Coco over into the barn.  
  
Jessie and Nick had just finished taking care of Charger and Coco, when Anna and Heath drove up to the house in the wagon.  
  
"Anna, Heath! Where ya been?" Questioned Jessie as he ran up to the side of the wagon.  
  
"What'd ya mean where have we been, we weren't that far behind you two," replied Heath as he jumped down from the wagon and ruffled Jessie's hair on his way over to help Anna down.  
  
"We beat you by a mile!" Exclaimed Jessie as he danced around Heath and Anna.  
  
"Well since you have so much energy, here, carry this." Stated Heath as he tossed Jessie a basket from the back of the wagon. "Take it in the kitchen for Silas," he added smiling as he watched Jessie struggle to carry the large cumbersome basket. "Then get back here, there's a whole lot more to unload!"  
  
"Heath Barkley," shouted Anna as she swatted him on the shoulder. "Making that poor little boy carry that big basket, how could you."  
  
"But." Heath began before noticing the twinkle in her eye and the smile on her face.  
  
"She got you little brother," laughed Nick as he slapped Heath on the back.  
  
Heath just smiled and shook his head as Anna leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you inside Mr. Barkley," she said before walking off towards the house.  
  
"Come on, you gonna stand there all day gawking!" Hollered Nick as he bumped past Heath on his way to the house with an armload from the back of the wagon.  
  
After the wagon was unloaded Heath drove it over to the barn and started tending to the horses. As he worked he thought about the past weeks events, he never heard Jarrod enter the barn.  
  
"Heath," called Jarrod once again as he tried to get his brothers attention.  
  
"Sorry Jarrod," said Heath sheepishly as he looked up at his brother.  
  
"I'm almost sorry I brought you back Heath, from the smile you had on your face I'd say you were somewhere mighty pleasant." Chuckled Jarrod as he pulled Jingo into his stall. "I don't suppose Anna was involved at all," he added in grinning.  
  
"Oh I don't know, she might a been." Replied Heath, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So how'd everything go?" Asked Jarrod placing his elbows on top of the stall wall between them and leaning forward.  
  
"Well not to bad all things considering." Replied Heath as he continued to groom the horse.  
  
Waiting for Heath to continue on further, Jarrod watched his brother brush his horse. When it finally became evident that Heath wasn't going to continue on without further encouragement, Jarrod spoke up. "Is that it Heath? Are you sure there wasn't anything more?"  
  
Heath looked up at Jarrod smiling, " I was wondering how long it would take for the lawyer in you to come out."  
  
"Is that so," stated Jarrod as he pushed his hat back on his head. "Maybe I should put my lawyer hat on more often brother Heath, especially if it means being able to get information out of you." He added smiling.  
  
"All right I surrender, Jessie's ranch and those surrounding it in the area were burned. It appears that the survivors thought the only way to ensure no future outbreaks was to burn down the infected homesteads."  
  
"How did Jessie take it?" Asked a concerned Jarrod.  
  
"He had a few rough times but he managed to get through them. We had a long talk, he realizes his family is gone but he understands that by keeping them in his heart he can always carry them with him."  
  
"How about you Heath, how are you handling it?" Asked Jarrod looking into Heath's blue eyes.  
  
"I'm all right Jarrod, I'm concerned about Jessie's future. I need to talk with you about that, but what'd ya say we go inside and have a little dinner first." Smiled Heath as he walked out of the stall.  
  
"Sounds like a fine idea brother Heath." Replied Jarrod as he walked up next to Heath and placed a hand on his shoulder, as the two made their way out of the barn.  
  
  
  
Jessie talked Silas into letting him help with the dishes after dinner was over. He was against the idea at first since Jessie was to become part of the Barkley family, but the boy just wouldn't let the issue sit. At least having the boy around he'd have a chance to talk with him and find out what happened during the trip. He'd noticed a change in the boy since his return, he was much more at ease around everyone and his face had taken on a healthy glow.  
  
If you were to stand outside the kitchen door, you'd be able to hear the happy tune both Jessie and Silas were whistling as they cleaned. "I want to thank you for the help Jessie," said Silas as he dried the plate Jessie handed to him.  
  
"It's nothing Silas, I always helped my Mamma with the dishes. To tell you the truth I kind a like doin'em." Replied Jessie with a smile.  
  
Silas watched the young boy as he scrubbed away on a large pot, his arms covered in suds up to his elbows. The front of his overalls were covered with water and suds too.  
  
"I don't reckon you'll be needing a bath tonight," Silas chuckled as Jessie looked down at the front of his overalls.  
  
"I guess you're right," laughed Jessie. "But I bet Miss Audra makes me take one any how."  
  
"She just might at that," Silas replied with a nod.  
  
The two continued washing and drying with out too much more conversation until Silas decided to ask Jessie about his ranch. "Jessie, I'm sorry about your ranch." He said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Thanks Silas, I'm gonna miss it, but it was just a house. I saved it all right here," he replied putting a sudsy hand on his heart.  
  
"I'm glad son, that there's the best place to keep it." Stated Silas as he smiled and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"That's the same thing that Heath said Silas," laughed Jessie.  
  
"Well Mr. Heath he sure knows what he's talking about, you best listen to him." Replied Silas as he noticed the joy on Jessie's face whenever Heath was mentioned.  
  
"I will Silas, I promise."  
  
  
  
"Jessie.Jessie! Where the devil are you!" Shouted Nick from the living room as he stood with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nick must you shout?" Questioned Victoria as she cringed up at him from her chair.  
  
"What ya need him for Nick?" Asked Heath as he and Anna stepped back into the room from the porch.  
  
"I almost tripped over this crate he left lying around when I came down the stairs." Stated Nick as he pointed over at the box lying in the foyer.  
  
"Where'd it come from?" asked Heath as he walked over and picked it up. The crate wasn't very large but it was rather heavy and it did indeed have Jessie's name written on the top of it.  
  
"How should I know where it came from! All I know is I damn near killed myself falling over it!" Nick shouted at back at him.  
  
"Nicholas for the last time please lower your voice, Jessie's bound to be right around here." Scolded Victoria as she stood up from her chair.  
  
  
  
Jessie dropped the plate he was washing back into the sink as Nick's loud voice came booming loud and clear into the kitchen. Looking up at Silas he quickly wiped his hands on his overalls and ran out of the kitchen. Rushing past the dinning room he could hear Nick shouting about something he'd left by the stairs. Trouble was he couldn't imagine what it might be, he couldn't remember leaving anything there.  
  
Running into the foyer, Jessie slid to a stop on the floor right in front of the living room. Hearing the commotion all heads turned to face the small boy.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you fall in the horse troth?" Questioned Heath as he laughed at Jessie's wet cloths.  
  
Looking down at his overalls he could see what Heath was laughing about. About half the water from the kitchen sink was now all down the front of his clothes. "No, I was washing dishes with Silas," he offered up quietly.  
  
"Well you should've been putting away your things! I almost broke my neck tripping over that thing!" Nick bellowed as he pointed at the crate Heath was still holding.  
  
Flinching slightly at Nick's loud voice, Jessie looked over at the crate. He couldn't figure out why Nick thought it might be his, as he'd never laid eyes on it before. "It's not mine Nick."  
  
"Not yours! Why your names right there on the top!" Shouted Nick as he threw his hands over his head in frustration.  
  
Seeing Jessie's discomfort, Heath carried the crate over closer to him. "This isn't yours?"  
  
"No Heath, I've never seen it before," he replied shaking his head as he read his name on top of the box.  
  
Heath turned and looked over at Nick before looking back down at Jessie, "Jessie are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh, I brought my toolbox inside but I put it up in my room. Want me to go get it?" He asked as he turned towards the stairs.  
  
"No Jessie, it isn't necessary. Maybe someone dropped it off for you while we were gone." Stated Heath as he tried to unravel the mystery behind the crate.  
  
Silas, who had been concerned about Jessie, emerged into the foyer to check on him.  
  
"Silas! Do you know anything about this?" Nick questioned as he pointed at the crate.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Nick, a man came here this afternoon and dropped it off for Mr. Jessie. I'm sorry I got busy with Miss Audra and forgot all about it."  
  
"What man?" Barked Nick.  
  
"I've never seen him before, he just handed me that there box and asked me to make sure Mr. Jessie gets it all right." Answered Silas as he looked over at Jessie.  
  
"Well how about opening it up Jessie?" Questioned Heath as he smiled at the boy.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know who'd be sending me something." He replied confused.  
  
Walking into the living room with the crate in his arms, Heath placed it on the table near the fireplace. Everyone in the room gathered around to take a peek at the mysterious box. As Jessie walked up next to the table a strange feeling started to well up inside him, it wasn't a bad feeling but rather a good one. He suddenly wasn't nervous about all the faces in the room watching him as he pried the top off the crate. Something inside told him everything was going to be all right, that the contents of the crate were meant to help him, to help him remember.  
  
"Come on boy, can't you move any faster!" Gripped Nick, frustrated with Jessie's slowness.  
  
"Nick!" Shouted Heath as he shot his brother a nasty look. "He's doin just fine."  
  
Jessie hardly even noticed Nick's outburst as he continued to open the crate. Once he had the lid off he started pulling out handfuls of straw, his hand hit a small piece of wood, as he pulled it out of the crate he froze. "It can't be," he said meekly as he looked at the object in his hand.  
  
"What is it Jessie," asked Anna noticing the shock on his face.  
  
Jessie stood and rotated the object in his hand over and over again, he had to make sure it was real, but how could it be. "It's Thomas's slingshot," replied Jessie in a voice just barely above a whisper. "But I buried him with it."  
  
"Are you sure it's the same one?" Questioned Heath as he knelt down next to Jessie.  
  
Staring at the slingshot in his hands, Jessie could clearly see Thomas's name engraved on the handle. His Papa had engraved it after Thomas carved it, he'd know that slingshot anywhere. "It's his, my Papa engraved his name on it see."  
  
Heath took the slingshot and ran his fingers over Thomas's name. The slingshot was in good shape; someone had obviously taken good care of it. "Jessie maybe you meant to leave it with him but.." Heath started until Jessie cut him off.  
  
"No Heath, I put it in his back pocket! He used to carry it there with him always. I knew he'd want to have it with him!" Cried Jessie as he looked at Heath through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Jessie what else is in the crate?" Asked Anna as she turned Jessie towards her.  
  
As if in a daze Jessie turned back towards the crate and slowly reached inside. Pushing aside more of the straw packing, he felt something soft, something familiar. Slowly pulling the object from the crate and into the light he couldn't believe what he was holding; it was Mary Beth's blanket. Something was wrapped inside of it, carefully unfolding it he revealed yet another treasure, Carrie's favorite doll.  
  
"These can't be real!" his mind screamed as he held the items in his hands. Turning Carrie's doll over in his hands he could clearly see where his mother had sewn the dolls head back on after Thomas had so cruelly torn it off. Cradling the items to his chest he bent his head down and smelled them. Drinking in the familiar sent of his sisters, he knew they were real.  
  
Heath and Anna looked at one another as Jessie shed silent tears in front of everyone. The rest of the room remained quiet and motionless as the small boy laid the items down gently on the table beside him. Reaching back into the crate he felt a large object. It was heavy and he was having difficultly lifting it out of the crate.  
  
Without saying a word Heath stood up and helped lift the item out. Placing it down on the table, Jessie stood and stared at it. His parents quilt, the one his great great grandmother had started and passed down through the family. It was his Mamma's pride and joy, how she had cherished that quilt. But it just couldn't be here it couldn't. Slowly reaching his hand out he touched the soft fabric of the quilt. There was something wrapped up inside it, with great care Jessie began to unfold the quilt. Heath stood next to him and watched, inside the quilt there was a large leather bound album. Heath watched as Jessie ran his fingers over the book and carefully picked it up.  
  
Cradling the book to his chest, Jessie sat back down on the sofa. Anna moved over next to him and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. As Jessie looked up at her she could see the far away look in his eyes and it frightened her a little. "Jessie can you show me what's in the book?" She asked placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Jessie nodded slightly and with one shaky hand opened the book. Everyone in the room quietly moved forward as Jessie began to turn the pages. As he turned past the first few blank pages, Jessie stopped and looked at the first old picture in the book. It was a slightly wrinkled picture of a couple with three children standing in front of a small one-story house. The female was holding a small child in her arms and two young boys stood at her side. There was a caption written underneath the photo, "Thorton homestead 1840 Minnesota, John, Mary, James, William, and baby Benjamin."  
  
"That's my Papa," stated Jessie quietly as he pointed at the taller of the two little boys in the picture.  
  
"Then those must be his parents and brothers, the ones you told us about." Commented Anna as she looked at the picture.  
  
"There's a better picture of my uncles back here," replied Jessie as he quickly turned past the first few pages. "Here they are when they were older, my Pa said it was taken just before they all went off to war. It was the last picture ever taken of all three of them together," he added as he looked up at Anna.  
  
Anna looked down at the three young men standing arm in arm together in their brand new uniforms. Their smiles giving away the hope and promise for a great future they all shared. But only one of them would have a future and it would be without the other two. Anna felt Heath's hand on her back as she looked up from the picture and back to Jessie. "You look a lot like your father and uncles Jessie, they all looked like fine men."  
  
Jessie ran his fingers over the photo of his father. This had always been his Papa's favorite picture; he could still hear his Papa talk about that day and how it would be forever engraved in his memory. He smiled as he remembered the sparkle his Papa's eyes had and the love in his voice whenever he talked about his brothers. "This was Papa's favorite picture," Jessie said quietly as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"It's a wonderful picture Jessie," Anna said lovingly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Jessie turned the next few pages without much conversation until he came to a photo of his parents at their wedding. The picture showed a young happy couple dressed in wedding attire standing beside a carriage in front of a small church. "This is my Mamma and Papa when they got married." Stated Jessie in a slightly stronger voice.  
  
Heath looked down at the smiling couple as a shiver ran through him. It was Mary; the same women who'd helped them at the stage and who'd helped him that awful night. It all came flooding back, he'd almost given up, and the pain had been unbearable. There was no way of escaping it, every breath he took only filled him with more and more agony. Then she came and his pain eased some. He remembered her gentle touch and the sound of her soft beautiful voice as she sung to him. She had helped him escape the man with the cold dead eyes if only for a short time.  
  
He needed to breath, the air in the room felt suddenly very thick. Walking from behind the sofa Heath quietly made his way over to the fireplace. Looking into the flames he tried to collect his thoughts as his mind raced around in frenzied circles. Placing his hand on the mantle to steady himself, Heath never heard Audra ask him if anything was wrong.  
  
"Heath what is it? Are you all right?" Questioned Audra as she noticed Heath's heavy breathing and sweaty face. "Heath?" Asked Audra as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
Feeling someone touch him, Heath slowly turned towards Audra. "Why does she look so far away?" He thought as he tried to make out what she was saying.  
  
Audra shrieked as Heath collapsed to the floor in front of her.  
  
  
  
Nick was the first one at his side, "Heath... Heath," he called out as he gently picked up his brother's head off the floor.  
  
Opening his eyes as he heard Nick's voice, Heath looked up into the concerned faces of his family looking down on him. "What.what happened?" He asked flinching slightly as he grabed his side while trying to sit up.  
  
"Not so fast little brother," stated Nick as he pushed Heath back down onto the floor. "What's the matter with your side?" He added as he noticed Heath still holding his hand over it.  
  
"Nothing, it's fine. Now let me up," replied Heath as he brushed Nick's hand aside and once again tried to sit up.  
  
Grabbing Heath by the shoulders, Nick pinned him back down on the floor. "Now as I see it something made you pass out and until we find out what's wrong your not going any where!" He stated forcibly as he continued to apply pressure on Heath's shoulders.  
  
"I'm not a child Nick!" Shouted Heath angrily as his frustration with the entire situation grew. If he could only manage to get outside and breathe in some fresh air, then he could clear his head and think things through properly. "Let me up Nick, I won't ask again!"  
  
Nick could see the fire building behind Heath's blue eyes; he knew he'd be in for quite a struggle if he tried to keep his brother down any longer. But damn it something was wrong, why wouldn't Heath tell him what it was. "Heath I'll let you up on one condition, you have to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Heath relaxed a little as he looked up at Nick, "Please Nick not here, not here," he pleaded. He just couldn't talk about it in front of the rest of the family, especially not in front of Jessie. Not yet anyway.  
  
Seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes and hearing it in his voice, Nick let go and helped him to his feet. He stood back and watched as Heath looked around the room before slowly walking out on the porch off the living room.  
  
"Jessie I'll be back in a moment, in the mean time would you mind showing more of your pictures to Jarrod and Audra while I'm gone?" Questioned Anna as she stood up from the sofa.  
  
"All right," replied Jessie as he smiled up bravely at her.  
  
"Thank you," stated Anna as she bent down and kissed the top of his head before walking over to Nick. "Nick will you come with me for a moment?" She asked taking his arm in her own.  
  
Nick nodded his approval and walked with Anna across the living room towards the small side porch. As they drew closer to the door Anna could see Heath, both his hands were gripping the railing tightly. His shoulders were rounded forward and his head hung low. "Nick I may need your help. Would you be willing to come out and talk with him if I call for you?"  
  
"Certainly Anna, I'll wait right here." Replied Nick as he smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thanks Nick," she replied quietly as she kissed his cheek. Turning around Anna quietly made her way out onto the porch. Walking up behind Heath she wrapped her arms around his waist, "So this is where your hiding," she stated happily as she held him tighter.  
  
Wincing a little, Heath took Anna's arms from around his waist and turned to face her.  
  
"Heath what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Anna as Heath continued to look at his feet. "Please Heath, I know something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes, is it your side again?" She added as the fear inside her began to grow.  
  
"I'm fine Anna, really." He stated quietly as he turned and placed his hands back in the railing.  
  
Anna stood and watched him for a moment; he'd never turned away from her before. The fear that had been building inside her just a moment ago now totally engulfed her. "Please Heath, don't shut me out I couldn't bear it." She pleaded as she turned him back towards her, "please."  
  
Seeing the pain in her eyes that he'd caused just about broke his heart. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He cried as he drew her close. He could feel her gentle sobs against his chest as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
Slowly Anna regained her composure and looked up at him, he looked so troubled and alone. Taking her hand she gently wiped away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. "I'm the one that should apologize Heath. I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that." She stated as she continued to caress his cheek.  
  
"Don't think that way.it was my fault Anna. I just.I didn't know how to tell you." He replied hanging his head in shame.  
  
"Didn't know how to tell me what Heath?" she asked placing her hand under his chin and raising up his head.  
  
Heath looked into her soft green eyes for a moment before he began, "Jessie's mother." He said quietly while squeezing her hands. "I've met her before, at the stage and again in the woods."  
  
"But how. she's.she's dead." Stated Anna in a shocked voice.  
  
"I'm not sure Anna, all I know it that it was her. That night at the stage she was so calm and relaxed. I never thought much about it at the time but I remembered how easily Jessie calmed down for her, like he was in his mother's arms." Replied Heath as he looked into Anna's eyes.  
  
"Are you certain that it was her?" Anna asked quietly as she pondered over his statement.  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything. When I saw her picture in Jessie's album another memory came flooding back. That night, the night Hank and his men took me. She was there, there with me." He stated as he pulled Anna in close again. "I didn't think I could go on, the pain. the pain was winning. I couldn't get away from it; I couldn't breath. Then she came, singing softly to me telling me everything would be all right that help was on the way."  
  
Anna held onto Heath and rubbed his back as he continued. "She touched my cheek and told me to try and relax. I don't know how Anna but the constant pain I was in seemed to dull a little, I could finally breath again. It didn't completely go away but at least I could work through it. I'm afraid I really don't remember too much after that except for something she said; "You helped my son, now it's my turn to help you."  
  
"Oh Heath I wish I could thank her," replied Anna as she looked up at him. "Just thinking about you all alone out there with those men, well it was simply horrible. I never told you but that night I had a dream, you were in danger Heath I could feel it. I started right then and there to pray for you, for your safety. I rode out here with Dr. Merer I had to find out if you were all right."  
  
"Anna you could have ridden straight into their arms, if anything happened to you.." He replied pulling her in closer.  
  
"Nothing happened Heath. I think God wanted us to be together, all of us, you, me, and Jessie. I believe he let Jessie's family help us on that journey." Anna stated as she held him close and listened to his heartbeat underneath his blue shirt.  
  
Heath thought about Anna's words as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Maybe she was right, maybe just maybe this was meant to be. He did have a lot in common with Jessie and he loved the boy as if he were his very own. And Anna, he'd never met a finer woman. She loved him for who he was not what he could do for her. She didn't care about money, a fancy house or anything that most of the other girls in town fancied. All she cared about was him and the life they would share together, a long and happy life filled with each other, children and family.  
  
"Should I tell him about his mother and the stage?" Heath asked as he continued to stoke Anna's hair.  
  
"I think when the time is right you'll know the answer to that question Mr. Barkley." Stated Anna as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Well Miss Holden since you seem to hold all of the answers this evening maybe you can tell me exactly when that time might be." He laughed as he replied to her.  
  
"Oh now Mr. Barkley surely you don't expect a nice young Irish girl like myself to go taken all the fun out of everything for you now, do you?" She asked in a thick Irish accent as her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"I think I see where this is leading," he said before bending quickly and scooping her up into his arms. He had her up for only a moment before he realized how sore his ribs actually were. Putting her back down on her feet before he dropped her, he put one hand on his side while bracing himself with his other hand on the railing.  
  
"What is it Heath?" She asked reaching for his hand.  
  
"Just a stitch nothing to worry about." He replied as he stood up straighter and smiled at her.  
  
"Well if it's just a stitch then you won't mind if I look at those ribs then will you?" Anna stated as she reached up to undo his shirt.  
  
"Really Anna I'm fine," he replied taking her hands in his and holding them.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your not getting out of this that easily. Do I have to call Nick out here to give me a hand?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know I think you've been hanging around mother to long, your beginning to sound just like her." He replied raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
  
"Well then I expect to be treated like her, now undo that shirt and let me see those ribs." She stated firmly.  
  
Heath knew he was in a no win situation and reluctantly started to undo his shirt. After undoing all the buttons he untucked the shirttails from his pants and lifted up his undershirt exposing his side with an audible sigh.  
  
Anna gasped slightly as she saw the ugly bruises that once more adorned Heath's side. "Heath when did this happen?" She asked as she gently ran her fingers over his bruised flesh.  
  
"I fell while chasing Jessie the other day. Really Anna it's nothing." Stated Heath as he began to pull his shirt back down.  
  
"Looks like something if you ask me," piped up Nick as he walked out onto the porch.  
  
"Well I don't recall anyone asking you." Replied Heath angrily as he quickly buttoned up his shirt and began tucking it back into his pants.  
  
"Heath, Nick's just trying to help. I asked him too." Stated Anna as she placed a hand on his arm.  
  
Heath looked over at Nick as he took control of his emotions, "Sorry Nick, I guess I'm just tired of being fussed over."  
  
"No problem little brother, what ya say we head in for a drink. That should make those sore ribs of yours feel a little better." Replied Nick as he clasped a hand on Heath's shoulder.  
  
Looking over at Anna, Heath started to reply. "Maybe another time Nick."  
  
"Nonsense Heath go on, go and take Nick up on his offer. After all when's the last time he offered to buy?" Joked Anna as Nick shook a finger at her.  
  
"Are you sure Anna?" Heath questioned while taking her hand.  
  
"Geesh boy come on, you ain't married yet!" Nick shouted as he grabbed the collar of Heath's shirt and pulled him back into the house. Anna followed behind them laughing softly.  
  
  
  
Later that night as the house slept a small boy crept quietly down the grand staircase carrying a large album, his barefeet barley made a sound as he walked across the foyer towards the living room. Sitting down in front of the fireplace he placed the large book in his lap and opened it. He never heard the blonde cowboy follow him down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
Heath watched as Jessie traced each of the pictures with his hand. It was almost as if he was committing them to memory. Walking over to the fire Heath sat down beside him, "Care to talk about anything little guy?"  
  
Jessie sat staring at the picture of his parents wedding a little longer before answering. "Heath? How come this picture upset you?" He asked, as his eyes never left the picture.  
  
"This may be difficult for you Jessie," began Heath as Jessie looked up at him. "When I saw this picture of your parents a few memories came flooding back all at once. Do you remember anything that happened when Nick and I first found you with Hank?"  
  
"A little I guess, I remember shouting at the stage. I tried to warn them, I didn't want them to stop." Replied Jessie as he remembered back to that awful night.  
  
"Do you remember when I found you?" Questioned Heath as he watched Jessie.  
  
"Some of it.they shot the driver. I was standing over him when someone grabbed me. I thought it was Matt and I started screaming." Replied Jessie as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Anything after that? Like someone holding you, singing perhaps?" Asked Heath hoping Jessie might remember.  
  
"No, but I had a dream where my Mamma told me I could trust you," he said looking up at Heath.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Jessie."  
  
"It had to be Heath, my Mamma's dead." Jessie said as more tears threatened to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"Jessie you were so scared I was having a hard time trying to calm you down. I was afraid you were slipping away from us. That's when a woman came up to Nick and I and offered to help she said her name was Mary, we both thought she'd come from the stage. As soon as you were in her arms you settled right down, Jessie it was your mother." He said pointing to her picture.  
  
Jessie looked hard at the picture of his mother as he remembered back to that awful night. He'd been so sure Matt was the one who grabbed him he immediately with drew into his own world. It wasn't until he heard his Mamma's song that he relaxed. "Mamma's song, she was there!" He could once again hear her sweet voice singing inside his head as he remembered rocking in her arms.  
  
"Walking all the day  
  
Near tall towers where falcons build their nests  
  
Silver-winged they fly  
  
They know the call of freedom in their breasts  
  
Saw Black Head against the sky  
  
Where twisted rocks they run to the sea."  
  
"Heath my Mamma she was really there!" Cried Jessie. "I remember.I remember her! Why'd she leave Heath! Why'd she leave me!" Jessie cried as he flung himself in Heath's arms.  
  
Heath sat in front of the fire trying to comfort Jessie. "Jessie she never left you. She's been watching over you helping you, helping us." He said quietly as he rocked the distraught child in his arms. "Remember that night you and Nick found me with Hank and his men? I'd almost given up. I didn't think I could go on any longer, the pain was winning. No matter how I tried I couldn't get away from it; I couldn't breath. Then she came to me singing softly telling me everything would be all right that help was on the way. It was your mother Jessie, she helped me get through that terrible night."  
  
Jessie sat up in Heath's lap and looked him straight in the eye. What he saw there was the truth, Heath was telling him the truth. "You saw her?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, she managed to take some of the pain away. Not all of it but enough so I could once again breath. She sang a song to me, it wasn't until I saw this picture that I remembered it. Maybe you know it, it went something like this: Oh, come by the hills to the land where fancy is free. Stand where the peaks meet the sky and the boughs meet the sea; where rivers run clear, bracken is gold in the sun; ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done." Sang Heath softly.  
  
"Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done." Replied Jessie quietly as he looked off into the fire. "My Mamma always used to sing that song to us, especially at night when we were getting ready for bed."  
  
"It helped put me to sleep too." Answered Heath as he turned Jessie back around. "There was one other thing she said I remembered, it was: You helped my son, now it's my turn to help you."  
  
A tear ran down Jessie's face, "I always thought it was a dream. I wanted her there so much I thought I imagined it. I remember what she whispered in my ear that night Heath. She said: go with Heath now son, I promise you he'll take good care of you. You're a good boy son, your Mamma's real proud of you."  
  
Heath pulled Jessie forward and held him tightly against his chest as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I'd go through it all again Jessie, just knowing you're safe and away from Hank makes it all worthwhile."  
  
Jessie relaxed in Heath's arms as Heath held him tightly against his chest. He felt so comfortable in Heath's arms, it was almost as if it was meant to be. He loved Heath and Anna just as he had loved his parents, sometimes it almost scared him how easy it was to love them and how quickly he came to trust them.  
  
"How about a glass of milk little guy?" Asked Heath.  
  
"I am kind a thirsty," Jessie replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
As Heath and Jessie sat in the kitchen drinking their milk and sharing the last piece of apple pie, Heath decided to ask Jessie about the deaths of his family members. "Jessie can you tell me what happened to your parents and brother and sisters?"  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath with a milk mustache and nodded. Swallowing the last bite of pie he began. "My Pa was the first one to get sick. He started coughing one night while we were playing checkers, he just said he had a tickle in his throat. The next day he coughed all morning while we were working, sometimes he coughed so hard he couldn't catch his breath. After dinner that night Mamma sent him up to bed. She said he looked and sounded terrible. I think Mary Beth started coming down with it that same night. Mamma kept saying how fussy she'd been all day and Mary Beth was never fussy.  
  
I remember Mamma asking me to run a pot of her soup over to the Butlers. Pa was gonna do it but since Mamma sent him up to bed it was up to me. When I got to the Butlers I couldn't get anyone to come to the door so I ended up leaving the pot of soup on the porch for them.  
  
That night when I was lying in bed I could hear Papa coughing downstairs, I don't know how he got any sleep he coughed all night long. Mamma was up with Mary Beth most of the night. She also started coughing and fussing a lot more.  
  
When Papa came to the table for breakfast the next morning he had big dark spots under his eyes and he sounded all wheezy when he breathed. He didn't touch Mamma's eggs he only drank some coffee and went outside to tend the livestock. I remember Mamma watching him walk through the yard towards the barn, she looked scared.  
  
Mamma had a hard time teaching us our lessons that day. Mary Beth kept clinging to her and Thomas and Carrie just wouldn't pay attention. At lunch Papa came back in the house and Mamma sent him straight to bed. He looked awful, he was so pale and the sweat just poured off him. Mamma came to me and asked if I could handle the chores alone or if I need her help since Papa was sick. I told her I'd be fine and that she didn't have to worry about me.  
  
That night at dinner it was just Mamma, Thomas, and I. Papa was asleep in bed and Carrie laid down with Mary Beth in an attempt to make her feel better. Mamma looked awful tired that night and she didn't eat much. Just about the only person who ate was Thomas, he was always hungry. I was to worried about Mamma and Papa to eat much I've never seen them sick before.  
  
That night Mamma woke me up and asked me to help her with Mary Beth while she tended to Papa. Heath I was so scared, Mamma's eyes looked so tired and frightened. She had me give Mary Beth a bath in the sink since she was so hot, while she put cold towels on Papa in order to cool him off. Carrie wandered downstairs coughing and complaining that her head hurt. Mamma tucked her back into bed and placed a cool cloth on her head, which seemed to make her feel better. Mary Beth fell asleep after her bath so I took her back up to bed with me for Mamma. I didn't get much sleep between all the fussing and coughing both she and Thomas were doing.  
  
The next morning when I really started to worry. Mamma could hardly stand up in the kitchen as she tried to make us some breakfast. Papa didn't even get out of bed and all I could hear was his coughing. Carrie was upstairs asleep with Mary Beth in mine and Thomas's room, both of them felt so hot when I touched them. Thomas was at the table but he had a pretty bad cough and didn't eat much. Seems everybody in the house was coughing except for me.  
  
After breakfast Mamma asked me to ride back over to the Butlers to see if they needed anything. I offered to stay and help her with Papa but she said she could manage and that the Butlers didn't have anyone else but us to check in on them. I remembered riding Daisy over to their farm as fast as she would carry me. I thought if I got there as fast as I could I could get back and help Mamma sooner.  
  
The pot of soup was still on the front porch untouched. I knocked on the door but still nobody answered. I tried the handle and opened the door. I called out for Mr. and Mrs. Butler but they still didn't answer. The curtains were all pulled and the house was dark, I remember walking in to leave them a note when my foot kicked something soft. I felt around on the table next to me and found some matches for the lamp. That's when I saw what my foot had kicked, it was Mr. Butler. He was lying on his stomach, I tried shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. I didn't know he was dead until I rolled him over and saw his eyes. They were open wide, like he'd seen a ghost. His mouth was open and his tongue was all swollen and black. He scared me Heath, I blew out the lamp and ran from the house. I was sure he was gonna get up grab me and take me back into that dark house with him. I rode home on Daisy looking over my shoulder the whole time. It wasn't until I was putting Daisy back into the barn that I tried to figure out how to tell Mamma about Mr. Butler. I didn't want to upset her so I told her they were feeling better and they thanked her for the soup. I hated to lie to her but she looked so tired. I know she was worried about Papa and Mary Beth, I just couldn't tell her.  
  
That night Mamma let me stay in with Papa for a while. I read some of my book to him but I don't think he heard much of it. All he did was lie there, I don't think he even knew I was there. Mamma took Mary Beth to bed with her and Papa so she could keep an eye on her. Her fever was really high and she wouldn't eat anything. Carrie slept with Thomas and I, but I couldn't get much sleep. Between both their coughing and thrashing around it was impossible to sleep.  
  
When I went downstairs to do my chores the next morning Mamma and Papa were still in bed. I did my chores and started breakfast for everyone but no one came down for it. Both Thomas and Carrie said they felt sick and wanted to stay in bed. When I went to check on Mamma and Papa it took me a long time to wake them up. Papa really didn't say anything and he looked so sick. Mamma's voice sounded really funny when she asked me to get a bottle for Mary Beth. I knew she couldn't be feeling very well since Mary Beth hadn't had a bottle in over two years. That was the last morning we were all together.  
  
"Mary Beth died first, she died later that afternoon in Mamma's arms. Mamma asked me to come in her room and take Mary Beth back to her own room so she could rest a little. I don't know if Mamma knew she was dead or not but I did. She was so cold and still, at first I didn't know what to do so I just laid her on her bed and wrapped her in her favorite blanket. I remember sitting down on the bed next to her and crying, I told her I was sorry I couldn't make her all better. I didn't know what to say to Mamma, she was so sick and she was already worried enough about Papa.  
  
I decided to check on Carrie and Thomas, they were still lying together in bed. I couldn't get either one of them to drink anything all they wanted to do was sleep. They both felt so hot but complained of being cold, I put another blanket over them and told them I'd be back up in a little while with some of Mamma's soup for them.  
  
I put some soup on the stove to heat and went outside to finish my chores for the night. When I came back inside the soup was ready so I took some in for Mamma and Papa first. Mamma sat up and tried to look cheerful for me but I could see how bad she was feeling. Papa never moved he looked so pale and his breathing was real funny. I left the some soup with Mamma and took some upstairs for the twins. Thomas tried to eat some but only managed a spoonful or two before he lay back down. Carrie wouldn't even try any; she just held her doll close to her chest and curled up into a ball. I tried pleading with her but she was just too sick to try. Heath I felt so lost, nothing I did seemed to make anyone feel better. I didn't want Carrie or Thomas to end up like Mary Beth.  
  
I stayed up late that night trying to get my sister and brother to drink or eat something. I tried putting cold cloths on their foreheads because they felt so hot; but with all the tossing and turning they did it was a loosing battle. I decided to sleep on the floor that night so they'd have more room in the bed. Something woke me up about an hour before sunrise. I had a terrible feeling that something was wrong with Mamma and Papa. I raced downstairs into their room; Mamma was holding Papa in her arms as they lay in bed together. As she looked up at me with her sad green eyes I knew my Papa was gone. "I'm sorry Jessie," she said "I'm sorry I can't help you with any of this. Take care of your sisters and brother for me, you're a good boy Jessie. I'm very proud of you, I always have been." Before I could say anything she closed her eyes. As I rushed over to her she exhaled her last breath.  
  
I remember standing there looking at my parents, they looked as though they were just taking a nap together. They couldn't be dead they just couldn't! I tried pinching myself to make sure it wasn't all just some horrible nightmare but when I drew blood I knew it was real. I laid down on the bed next to Mamma and ran my fingers through her hair as I cried I'm not sure how long I laid there but the sun was starting to come up before I got back up.  
  
As I walked out of their room and closed the door I think it really all hit me. Mamma, Papa, and Mary Beth were really gone and they were never coming back. I fell to my knees at the bottom of the stairs and started to cry once again. That's when I remembered Thomas and Carrie upstairs. I jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs, rushing into my room I could see both of them still sleeping together. I knelt next to the bed and asked God to spare them, I couldn't lose them too.  
  
But he didn't listen to me he took Carrie a little while later while Thomas was holding her and whispering quietly to her. Thomas went soon after Carrie, he said he needed to be with her so she wouldn't be scared. I begged him not to go but he said Mamma was there and she said he had to that she needed him. After Thomas died I couldn't think anymore, I wanted to die Heath I wanted to be with them. I know God says you shouldn't think that way but I couldn't help it. I was so mad at him, I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me. How could he be such a great God if he does such horrible things?  
  
I don't remember what prompted me to go outside and start digging, I guess I just knew it had to be done. I couldn't bear putting them in separate graves so I dug one big hole. It took me all night and most of the next day, I only stopped when I couldn't raise the shovel anymore.  
  
I went back in the house and wrapped Thomas and Carrie up in the blankets off my bed. I put Thomas sling shot in his back pocket since he always like to have it with him. I placed Carrie's favorite doll under her arm so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark. I took Thomas outside first and laid him next to the hole that would hold him forever more. I took Carrie outside next and put her next to Thomas so they could be together. Going back in the house I took Mary Beth downstairs to Mamma and Papa's room. I remember holding her; she seemed so small and light in my arms. I was almost afraid to go in their room, I was afraid they'd look like Mr. Butler. But they didn't, when I opened the door they were still lying there in each others arms like they were sleeping. I put a blanket on the floor next to Papa and carefully eased him off the bed onto the blanket. I used the blanket to slide him across the floor since there was no way I could carry him. I used the blanket to help me drag him outside, it took a while to get him all the way over to the hole. I don't know why I dug it so far away from the house but it just seemed like the best spot. I went back to the house and did the same thing with Mamma, except I placed Mary Beth in her arms. I knew both of them would feel better if they were together.  
  
By the time I got them all out of the house it was dark outside so I built a fire to see by. As I sat by the fire I wasn't sure I could put them in that hole. How could I leave them down there in that cold dark place all alone without me. But I knew I couldn't leave them where they were. I couldn't just leave them out here in the open. Looking over at Mamma and Papa I remembered the quilt, running back into the house I knew exactly where it was. Mamma kept it in a box on her closet shelf.  
  
The quilt had been handed down to Mamma by her mother just after she and Papa married. Mamma said her great grandmother started the quilt after her own wedding. She had taken pieces of her wedding dress and the suit her husband wore and worked them into the quilt. Mamma called it an Irish Wedding Ring Quilt. The rings were made from each generations wedding outfits starting with great grandma all the way down to Mamma. In the center of the rings were the dates that the wedding material came from. Mamma always loved talking about how the quilt was made and how much it meant to her.  
  
I took the quilt outside with me and laid it out in the bottom of the hole. Then I put each of them in the hole on top of the quilt. Papa was first followed by Mamma and Mary Beth, then Carrie and finally Thomas. I pulled the quilt up around them all and covered them with it. I don't remember filling in the hole or falling asleep but in the morning I woke up and I was lying on top of the grave. Everything seemed so quiet, the birds weren't even singing. I walked slowly and numbly back to the house and took care of the animals. After my chores I went back into the house for the first time alone.  
  
I knew Mamma didn't like a messy house so I changed the sheets on all the beds and remade them. I cleaned up the kitchen and swept out the entire house. After that I went and cleaned out the barn, but no matter how busy I kept myself the ache in my heart never went away. I remember seeing Papa's toolbox in the barn just the thought of never working beside him again caused me to break down. I wanted to be with them, why didn't God take me too. What did I do to make him so mad.  
  
I couldn't sleep in the house, every time I tried it was just to quiet. It's funny, I used to yell at Thomas all the time for making so much noise but that first night I'd have given my left leg to hear his voice again. I moved some of my things out to the barn and decided to sleep in the loft from now on. When I was cleaning out the loft I found a big piece of wood and decided to make a grave marker for them. You know Heath it's the one you helped me finish and put over their grave. It took me a long time to get it down from the loft, but at least now I had a purpose once again. I worked on the marker up until the day Hank and his men rode up to the ranch and took me away."  
  
Jessie sat quietly after finishing his story as Heath took a deep breath. He couldn't begin to imagine how Jessie had dealt with everything so well. Here he was a grown man and he didn't think he could have ever done what Jessie was forced to do. He had been only ten years old when a terrible disease wiped out his entire family and he'd been left alone to deal with everything. Then to top things off Hank had come along and taken him away from everything he had ever known.  
  
"Jessie I know why your parents are so proud of you, you didn't let a dreadful situation get you down. You took control and did what you had to do, that's all anyone can ask of you. You honored your family and the values they taught you by your actions. You have every right to hold your head up high, be proud of yourself Jessie. I consider it an honor just to be your friend." Stated Heath as he walked around the table and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Grabbing him around the middle he held on tightly as Heath held him. "Heath, how did the quilt and stuff get here? I mean it can't really be real can it?" Asked Jessie as he held onto Heath.  
  
"I think God let your family give you something to remember them by. It's his way of saying how proud he is of you too." Replied Heath as he picked Jessie up and started up the back stairs. "Now it's off to bed little guy, Nick's gonna have us up mighty early tomorrow."  
  
"I know I know, this is a working ranch." Replied Jessie as they both laughed out loud.  
  
  
  
After breakfast the next morning as Silas was cleaning in the living room he noticed Jessie album lying open on the floor near the sofa. Picking it up he glanced at the picture it was opened too. Closing the book he walked outside towards the barn to find Heath and Jessie.  
  
As he came around the side of the house he could see them over by the coral. Heath was standing behind Jessie holding him as he sat on top of the fence watching Nick break in one of the new horses they bought.  
  
"Mr. Heath," Silas stated as he walked up behind them. "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure Silas," he replied. "I'll be right back Jessie, don't you go getting any ideas about helping Nick out." He warned as he turned towards Silas.  
  
"Mr. Jessie must a left his book here in the living room last night. I found it while I was cleaning." Silas said as he handed the album to Heath.  
  
"Thanks Silas, I know this book is mighty important to that little guy." Replied Heath as he placed a hand on Silas arm.  
  
"There's just one other thing, when I picked up the book it was open to this page." Stated Silas as he opened the book in Heath's hands. "This is the man who brought the crate yesterday and asked me to give it to Mr. Jessie." Added Silas as he pointed at a picture of Jessie's father.  
  
"Silas are you sure?" Questioned Heath as he looked at the photo.  
  
"Sure as rain, Mr. Heath. I'd know him anywhere, why he looked just like Mr. Jessie he did." Answered Silas as he looked over towards Jessie.  
  
"Thank you Silas, I'll give the book back to him." Said Heath quietly as he closed the album.  
  
"That was his father wasn't it Heath?" Said Silas as he looked into Heath's blue eyes.  
  
Heath nodded his head. "That boy sure does have a lot of folks looking out for him." Stated Silas as he placed his hand over Heaths.  
  
"He sure does Silas, he sure does." Replied Heath with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
With the clean fresh scent of pine filtering in through the open windows, Nate maneuvered his jeep down the dusty old dirt road. From the poor condition of the road he figured it had been a long time since anyone else had traveled down it. The countryside that spread out around him was breath taking; it was so open and virtually untouched. He had heard how beautiful California was but he never imagined it was this beautiful. He knew right away why his great grandfather talked so highly about this place. He imagined it must have looked pretty much the same when his great grandfather was a boy as it did now.  
  
Nathan had always shared a special bond with his great grandfather. His great grandfather had lived with his parents, him, and younger brother while Nate was growing up. He always enjoyed listening to the stories his great grandfather told about growing up in the late 1800's and early 1900's. Great grandpa was born in 1890, his father's name was Jessie Thorton-Barkley and his mother's name was Katie Thorton-Barkley. He had three brothers and two sisters and they all lived on a ranch in California. His grandfather was not to far away and often did things with great grandpa and his brothers and sisters. Great grandpa said his grandpa was quite a character, he was always teaching them something new. Great grandpa really looked up to him.  
  
Nate always found it interesting that his great grandfather looked up to a man that wasn't really his biological grandfather. He must have been truly a wonderful man; back then to raise someone else's child was considered a burden. But great grandpa always said you would never have known his grandfather wasn't really related he treated you as if you were his very own. He always said you didn't need to be blood relatives to love and be a real family.  
  
The one story Nate could never hear enough of was the one about the red fern. That story held a special place in his heart. He supposed that's why his great grandfather had left this specific piece of land to him in his will. He had hoped to get out here sooner but after college and graduate school he had jumped right into the work force. And that left little time for anything else, especially when he lived in Boston and the land was in California.  
  
Up a head he could see a gate across the road. Slowing his jeep he jumped out and unlocked it with the key his lawyer had given him. Closing the gate behind him he started back down the road. About a mile from the gate he rounded a curve in the road and came across the ruins of a very old house and what looked like a barn. Parking his jeep he climbed out to take a look around. "That must be the house," he thought as he walked up to the old ruins. Looking around the yard he noticed what appeared to be a shed still standing behind the remains of the house. From the dilapidated looks of it Nate didn't think it would be standing that much longer.  
  
He wasn't sure why but he suddenly had a strong desire to go inside the shed. Slowly opening the creaky old door he carefully stepped inside the old shed. He had no problem seeing inside since many of the roof planks had long since rotted through. Looking around he noticed a small box sitting on the edge of an old shelf. Picking it up he took it back outside and sat down in the soft grass to examine it.  
  
As he lifted up the top a letter feel out and into his lap. The name on the envelope read: To Mr. Nathan Thorton-Barkley. "But how could this be addressed to me? No body knew I was coming up here." Thought Nate as he turned the envelope over in his hands. Opening it up and taking the letter out he immediately recognized his great grandfather's handwriting.  
  
"Dear Nathan,  
  
I knew one day you would come to this place my boy. I've left this place to you for special keeping as my father once did for me a long long time ago. I know how much you value family Nathan, you're a good boy. This is a special place and it's time someone came back here and started a family. I want that someone to be you Nathan, for you know the meaning and believe in the magic of the red fern. This place was meant for you Nate, I know my father would approve. So start a new life here Nathan, build yourself a family, you were meant for that. Let your sons and daughters grow up in this special place surrounded by love.  
  
Love Your,  
  
Great Grandpa Ben"  
  
Nate read the letter again and again before standing up and walking around. This was a beautiful piece of land, but California his home was in Boston. Could he really move all the way across the country? As he stood thinking about his choices a slight breeze began to blow. The smell of pine was everywhere, the air here was so clean and crisp. Out of the corner of his eye he caught something waving in the breeze behind a large pine tree. Walking around the edge of the old house he walked over to a small clearing surrounded by tall pine trees. The trees almost seemed to call out his name the closer he got to them. As he entered the clearing he saw it, the red fern. It's red fronds waved back and forth in the wind effortlessly it was breathe taking. Nate had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, he knew from that moment on he could never leave this place. This was to be his home, his and his families. It would remain in his family forever as it was meant to be.  
  
  
  
Nathan never noticed the two ghostly figures standing behind him under a tall pine tree. "See Jessie I told you he was the one." Said the ghostly figure with a lop sided grin.  
  
"All right you win again Heath. I'm glad he's decided to stay; this land has been empty for far to long. It'll be good to hear children laughing on it once again. I know my parents would like that too." Replied the second ghost as he turned with the first ghost and disappeared into the underbrush.  
  
The End 


End file.
